PAPARAZZI
by TheGodlessQueen
Summary: Genos, un paparazzi como muchos otros, se ve involucrado por puro accidente con Saitama, uno de los actores de cine mas famosos y criticados, terminara siendo su aprendiz, el problema comienza cuando su relación empieza pasar de lo profesional, rayando en lo posesivo y abusivo, cuando se encontró desprotegido ante la voluntad de su superior, ya era demasiado tarde. EVILSAITAMA,RAPE
1. 1: Rostro de plástico

PAPARAZZI

Se me ocurrió con la canción del mismo tirulo de Lady Gaga (salve dios a la mother monster!)

One punch man Fic. Desde que leí el manga hace año y algo supe que NECESITABA hacer un fic yaoi de esto, demonios el SaiGen se volvió mi otp favorita en cuestión de horas, así que vamos a darle, que mejor manera de estrenar una nueva cuenta aquí en fanfic no? (ni me pregunten de la otra, es una cuenta voldemort, no debe ser nombrada XD) vamos a lo básico.

Este fic es AU, R: M porque habrá lemon, rape, bondage, sado, lenguaje fuerte…. Bueno ustedes me entienden, un fic para fans de estomago fuerte, no me odien.  
Los personajes de onepunch man no me perteneces blablablah...

Trama: Una estrella de cine, Saitama, se ve envuelto casi por accidente con un curioso paparazzi, Genos, al cual tiempo después decide acoger como discípulo, casi de manera forzada a los ojos del menor, las cosas se complican cuando Genos nota que su relación empieza a pasar de lo "profesional", rayando en lo posesivo y tal ves abusivo, una cosa llevara a otra, es el precio de vivir entre famosos y poderosos, de repente, se encontraba indefenso ante la voluntad del tétrico lampiño. Rape, Bondage, Sado… no digan que no les advertí.

****** Capitulo 1: Solo un paparazzi mas.*******

Esta mal quererte de esta manera…? De hecho, soy malvado por quererte así…? Es lo que pienso mientras tus ojos dorados y tu expresión furibunda se clavan en mi, te quejas, me maldices, tironeas insistentemente del collar que e puesto en tu cuello, era de esperarse, estas falto de experiencia y no estas ni de cerca acostumbrado a estas cosas, estiras la camisa que llevas puesta lo mas posible intentando cubrir tus bellas caderas, yo sonrió con malicia, no seas tan tímido Genos, no hay de que avergonzarse, no sabes lo bello que te ves…

Me odias, me temes, luego me amas, luego me vuelves a odiar, y repetimos el ciclo hasta que llegamos a este momento una y otra ves, yo no dejo de quererte ni un segundo, noto que estas nervioso, me pongo de pie, tus ojos se abren temiendo lo que se que vaya a hacerte, puedes tratar de actuar confiado, pero ambos sabemos que tienes miedo, te muestras desafiante, eso solo hace "esto" mas divertido, me vuelves a insultar, luego el largo discurso de que soy un maldito y que te doy asco y bueno… yo sigo sonriendo, me gustas incluso con tus cursis arranques de ira.

Como sea, ya no me basta con ver tu cuerpo semidesnudo en su gloria, tiro de la cadena hasta llevarte a la cama, tus ojos recorren toda la habitación tratando de evitarme, el sonrojo en tu rostro se vuelve cada ves mas intenso, forcejeas, se que puedo parecer un abusador para ti, portémonos mal, dejemos que la mucama fantasee sobre que clase de cosas hicimos, hagamos un desastre la habitación, la adrenalina e impaciencia se me suben a la cabeza, esto es material para un crimen de violación? Entonces deja de gritar y rogar de esa manera, deja de disculparte, no te estoy castigando, tampoco voy a escucharte, solo quiero hacerte mio, solo quiero que entiendas que me perteneces, a la mañana tomaremos un baño, volaremos a parís y actuaremos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Acto principal, tus rodillas dan cada una alrededor de mi cuello, sostengo tus muñecas sobre tu cabeza, tu cabello esta hecho un desastre, el va y ven de mis caderas mezcladas con tus gemidos forman una bella sinfonía, hay algo de dolor escondido en la expresión de tu rostro, aumento la velocidad, empiezas a gritar mi nombre, mis labios usurpan los tuyos, nuestras lenguas bailan, se por tu respiración que estas por llegar, rio a mis adentros, me siento todo un profesional en la materia, tus ojos lagrimosos brillan, sigue mirándome de esa manera, voy a enamorarme otra ves por una noche, eres como una dosis de heroína, eres altamente adictivo, la música llega al clímax, ahora viene el _"crescendo"._

Tus caderas tiemblan, mi respiración se entre corta, libero tus muñecas, pero no mueves ni un musculo, no hasta que tu respiración se normaliza y tu cabeza vuelva a la tierra, mi oído da contra tu pecho, puedo escuchar el acelerado ritmo de tu corazón, tus dedos van a parar a tus labios, dudas de lo que sientes, tu mano libre se posa sobre mi cabeza, parece que las luces de la ciudad se reflejaran en tus ojos, el silencio invade la habitación, el ambiente huele a sexo y a perfume de ejecutivo, dejamos que la imaginación vuele, amamos y odiamos el momento, ambos somos culpables, y así te quiero Genos...

 _***Meses atrás***_

Supongo que estarán preguntándose como conocí a mi curioso compañero, como terminamos los dos en "esto" que hay entre nosotros y que no se como llamar exactamente, era entonces la madrugada del primer sábado de abril, las tres de la mañana, era temporada baja en el mundo del cine en Japón, para esa fecha _Amai Mask_ tenia la ridícula adicción a dar las fiestas mas grandes y llamativas del país, porque? Le gusta llamar la atención supongo, lo hace para compensar otras cosas si saben a lo que me refiero… casa grande… fiestas grandes… y otras cosas "no tan grandes".

Como sea, yo odio las grandes fiestas, son tan… asfixiantes, pero soy considerado un líder entre los lideres de esta profesión, tenia la "obligación profesional" de ir… y había estado envuelto en varios escándalos como para que la prensa empezara a decir que no me desenvuelvo en el medio, que soy un egoísta, que me gusta trabajar solo… _*_ _ **suspiro**_ _*_ odio a esos malditos.

Llego, lo primero que escucho es el ensordecedor grito de la multitud, los flashes de las cámaras son enceguecedores, por eso muchos usamos lentes oscuros incluso de noche, pero cuando tomas costumbre sabes casi por instinto por donde y como debes caminar.

Acto seguido cuando entro en la mansión, y la multitud afuera es solo un murmullo comparado con la música, un carnaval de libertinaje se pasea frente a mis ojos, vestidos de diseñador que te hacen pensar porque demonios alguien viste así, millonarios junto a estrellas menores de edad intercambiando números de teléfono con gangsters de dudosa moral, directores prostituyéndose por una firma, editores perdiendo dinero en las mesas de apostar, columnistas de chismes, famosos, muchos famosos, sonrientes rostros de plástico ahogados en joyas caras como peleando por quien es mas reluciente que quien, y yo soy el mas grande de ellos…

-Que dice mi lampiño favorito?- una vos increíblemente irritante interrumpe mis pensamientos, como te hago entender odio cuando te cuelgas de mi espalda y me cubres los ojos Fubuki? es de lo mas infantil que e visto.

-No estabas en New York o algo así?- es obvio por mi tono de vos que me fastidias, si, es intencional, me molesta tu presencia.

-Así saludas a tu vieja amiga después de todos estos años?- si con amiga te refieres a la zorra con la cual me acostaba por diversión, si…

-Es peligroso que estés aquí, lo digo porque hay viene tu stalker...-

-Amai Mask? Dejalo. Me gusta verlo sufrir, el da buenas fiestas, y yo amo las fiestas…- sigues sonando igual de zorra que hace 6 años.

Les voy a contar un secreto, Amai Mask se involucro con Fubuki cuando esta aun estaba en el anonimato, el era una estrella joven, y ella una mujer ambiciosa, el estaba enamorado, ella salia con el a cambio de papeles importantes, nunca tuvieron sexo, una ves que gano la fama suficiente lo dejo y bueno, digamos que el tiene sus maneras de asegurarse que ella siga disponible de alguna manera.

-Señorita Fubuki, estas tan… bella y elegante como siempre debo admitir, como esta New York?- sonríe, solía pensar que yo era un hipócrita pero este tipo me supera.

-Aburrido, estresante, es América después de todo, todo es burocracia.-

-Y Saitama, que sorpresa que vinieras, digo tu agenda siempre esta tan ocupada que me sorprende que socialices con los demás.- Me limito a sonreír falsamente, soy mas atractivo, rico y talentoso que tu, se perfectamente me odias, en mi defensa yo me e acostado mil y un veces con tu crush, puto.

-Solo vine a ver, estoy de paso, bonita fiesta, Mask…-

-Aish siempre eres tan seco, diviértete! por cosas como esta es que la prensa te odia.-

-Fubuki, por favor, soy espectáculo de un solo hombre.- arrogante yo?

-Y acabaras en la ruina por eso, nadie puede hacer este trabajo solo toda la vida, no has pensando en tener un aprendiz? Todos tienen uno en estos dias.- Llevo en este negocio mas que tu mocoso, no eres quien para darme consejos.

-Aprendiz… no, lo ultimo que necesito es un mocoso siguiéndome y tomando notas de todo lo que hago y digo.-

-Necesitas compañía, una novia tal ves, la juventud no es eterna, a tu edad ya deberías haberte casado, solo todo el día en una mansión, puede ser enloquecedor.-

-Por eso das fiestas multimillonarias? Admiro tu temple, Mask.-

-Gracias, yo…-

-Donde esta el baño?- es mi manera de expresar que no pienso gastar un segundo mas de mi tiempo con ustedes.

-Junto a la mesa de bar a la izquierda.-

-El privado, Amai.-

-Esta bien, esta bien, escaleras arriba, final del pasillo a la derecha.-

Miradas de admiración, odio, envidia y deseo se posan sobre mi mientras camino, realmente no pienso estar mas de una hora en este lugar, para ese momento ya me sentía ligeramente solo y abrumado, así que iba a hacer lo que mejor sabia hacer, soy el tipo de infeliz al que le resulta difícil disfrutar el momento si esta completamente consciente, iba a ahogarme en alcohol, se perfectamente fingir sobriedad estando ebrio hasta mas no poder, iba a forrar el interior de mis paredes nasales con cocaína, por lo menos hace que el rato aquí sea un poco mas pasable.

Llego al baño, abro uno de los cubículos, despliego una bella linea de 15 miligramos, lo suficiente para ponerme de animo, a hora me siento mas conversador…

La noche se enciende, los colores y los olores son mas intensos, la música aumenta de intensidad, todo parece moverse a alta velocidad, yo me siento solo, francamente solo, no quiero hablar con nadie, unos 15 minutos mas y me habré ido. 15 minutos Saitama, se simpático solo por unos 15 minutos...

Fue entonces cuando lo vi por primera ves, y por un segundo el ruido en mi cabeza desapareció, estaba mas o menos a diez metros de distancia de mi, su figura inmóvil entre las sombras y colores vibrando, mi rostro era de plástico, su rostro era de mármol, era joven, increíblemente joven, tenia piercings en las orejas, su cabello intensamente dorado, ligeramente despeinado hacia atrás, camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir negros, smoking sin mangas, zapatos de cuero, armado con una cámara de aspecto sofisticado, su mirada perdida en algún punto entre la multitud, era un paparazzi.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia mi, a veces aun siento que estoy frisado en ese momento... en el momento en que descubrí aquellos ojos... aquellos orbes dorados contrastaban violentamente con el fondo negro de sus escleras, posiblemente se las había tatuado, me recordaba el efecto de la luna sobre el cielo nocturno, no podía dejar de mirarlos, su rostro se conservaba frio e inexpresivo, sabia que lo estaba mirando, lentamente eleva su cámara, enfoca, y juro haber escuchado el click del flash, ahora retoca el lente, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, tenia que hablarle…

-Wow! Quien ese ese?- con un cuerno Fubuki!.

-Yo… no lo se, quien es?- pregunto, noto un tono ingenuidad nada propia de mi en mis palabras.

-Es un paparazzi no? Hay miles como el.- Amai habla despectivamente porque sabe que ese chico, sea quien sea, se ve mejor que el.

-Es lindo.- _*suspiro*_ a veces no sabes cuando callarte Fubuki.

-Te gusta?-

-Se ve bien, tu que crees Saitama? Esta excelente para alguna película.-

-Yo… yo me largo.-

Y así fue, estaba aburrido, cansado, el sabor a "fiesta" me empezaba a dar asco, las drogas habían hecho muy poco efecto, me escabullo por la puerta de atrás, nadie lo nota, la calles están vacías de ese lado, lucho por recordar donde demonios aparque mi auto, la luna llena se ve enorme en el cielo, recordándome los profundos ojos de aquel fotógrafo, Fubuki tenia razón, serie excelente en una película, siento una ligera culpa por no haberme acercado a hablarle cuando tuve tiempo, pienso un poco en como habré salido en la foto y en que revista habrán de ponerme.

Camino un par de cuadras asegurándome que nadie me vea, por alguna razón mi mente se a quedado en blanco, es como uno de esos nostálgicos lapsos de silencio en el que no necesitas pensar ni preocuparte por nada, solo observas los edificios, minutos mas tarde encuentro mi auto, ni idea porque aparque en un lugar tan apartado, introduzco la llave y abro la puerta, observo el asiento del conductor por lo que creo que fue mínimo una hora, me siento solo… demasiado tal ves…

-Uhg!- esperen… que demonios fue eso…?

Aquel quejido provino de un callejón a unos cuantos metros de mi, se veía oscuro y húmedo, puedo escuchar unos cuantos golpes secos y al menos 2 hombres riendo.

-Mas fuerte, no se ve arrepentido.-

-Aghh!- puedo escuchar algo pesado golpear el suelo, lo patean, no se que estoy haciendo ni porque, pero me dirijo lentamente al callejón, no me malinterpreten no tenia miedo, es solo la oscura curiosidad que todos los humanos tenemos.

-El señor Mask te envía saludos, paparazzi…- ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Yo no… hice nada…-

-Solo el señor Mask tiene el derecho a hablar con la señorita Fubuki, recuérdaselo a tus amigos…-

-Yo no le hable… ella fue la que me pidió… que le tomara una foto…-

-Mala respuesta niño…-

Las cosas se empezaban a poner pesadas, yo ya había sacado mi celular y empezado a grabar desde que estaba en el auto, los golpes y patadas aumentan de velocidad, no distingo a quien golpean pero que importa, esto sera un escándalo.

-Esto te enseñara.-

-Hey… que estas haciendo?-

-Tu callate y observa.-

-El jefe dijo que le diéramos una lección, no que lo matemos…-

-No voy a matarlo tonto! Solo voy a darle un buen susto.-

Yo arqueo una de mis cejas hacia arriba, el mayor sonríe, saca una navaja de su chaqueta… esperen, esto ya se esta pasando un poco de mis limites…

-Vaya… Alguien me pagara muy buen dinero por esto…-

-Quien demonios est…-

Sonrió, amo la influencia que provoca el poder y la fama en los otros, pueden amarte, pueden temerte.

-S-señor Saitama! Q-que… Porque usted…?-

-Shhhh a callar, lárguense de aquí, no le digan nada a su jefe si no quieren que publique esto.-

Tipo grande X y tipo grande Y se miraron mutuamente antes de salir disparados del callejón, los únicos testigos fuimos yo y mi celular, ya pensare mas tarde en que hacer con el video.

-Hey… estas vivo?- no hay respuesta, empiezo a ponerme nervioso pensando en que tal ves había presenciado un asesinato, tengo bastantes problemas para verme envuelto con la ley.

-Hey… niño…-

No se imaginaron mi sorpresa, aunque a estas alturas de la historia ya se imaginaran quien era, su rostro reflejaba dolor extremo, su expresión suplicaba ayuda, hay sangre manchando su labio inferior, súbitamente odie a Amai Mask hasta con la mas mínima fibra de mi ser, sin razón aparente, a mi no me habría importado a que pobre diablo había mandado a golpear, esto era, por alguna razón, diferente.

El menor se desmallo en mis brazos… esto se fue al diablo, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que es buen momento para entrar en pánico, sin embargo conservo la calma y empiezo a analizar mis opciones.

1-No te puedo llevar a la comisaria porque seria un escándalo.

2-No te puedo llevar a un hospital porque seria un escándalo.

3-No te puedo llevar a un hotel porque eventualmente seria un escándalo.

4-No tengo la mas mínima idea de quien eres o donde vives.

Conclusión: no es mi maldito problema, me digo a mi mismo que estarás bien a la mañana siguiente, me pongo de pie, tu cuerpo se ve frágil en el suelo, me siento culpable, me dirijo a mi auto, mis pies se sientes de plomo, vuelvo a abrir la puerta del conductor, maldigo una y otra ves, recuerdo tus ojos, demonios… que ojos…

Suspiro de frustración, miro al cielo nocturno a pocas horas de amanecer, entonces serias problema de alguien mas… me rindo, esta es la idea mas estúpida que e tenido, tomo mi celular y empiezo a marcar a el jefe de mi servidumbre.

-Si, Sonic? Si ya voy a casa, no no quiero nada de cenar, escucha… deja abierto el portón trasero, entrare por atrás… eeergh… esto… si, si dios mio estoy bien! pero tenemos un invitado… si te explico luego-

Me aseguro que nadie presencie la escena, lo cargo en brazos, su respiración da contra mi cuello, su cuerpo es sorprendentemente liviano, esta tibio, tembloroso, agradezco que las ventanas de mi coche sean traslucidas, me las arregle para recostarlo en el asiento trasero.

Finalmente enciendo el coche, pego la nuca de la cabecera del asiento y suspiro frustrado, puedo ver tus piernas desde el espejo retrovisor interior, no se porque, pero sonrió, por alguna razón en ese momento estaba feliz de que estuvieras conmigo, paparazzi, quien eres? De donde saliste? como sea... ya veré que haré contigo mañana cuando despiertes…

***continuara***

Comenten… lo exijo, en serio por favor critiquen mi trabajo 0_0 que tengo que mejorar? Que estuvo bien y que estuvo mal? Les gusto? Si es así porque? Y que les pareció el capitulo? Que tal la historia? Le ven futuro a este fic? e_e **panico**.


	2. 2: Sonrisa de Plástico

Capitulo 2, aun no comienza lo bueno u_u pero estamos acercándonos, supongo que debería aclarar algunas cosas XD.

Primeramente es mas que obvio que hay un poco de Ooc (venga carajo, hay bastante).

El Saitama de este fic lo base mucho en el "evil Saitama" (el plot twist que anda por ahí y que al fandom le encanta), Fubuki es obviamente una zo**a, Sweet Mask es mas lame h**vos de la cuenta, y Genos no esta tan apegado a su sensei….aún e_e Bueno no quiero hacerles spoiler, realmente no tengo mucho que decir mas que gracias por los comentarios, los reviews siempre son motivadores :D disfruten el cap.

 **Prólogo** del capitulo 2:

Tu piernas se entrecruzan con gracia, tu piel tan blanca se ve enrojecida en tus hombros y rodillas, las marcas de mis dientes trazan un sendero en tu cuello, respiras lento y profundamente, tus parpados están un poco irritados y todo aquello acaba en mi repentino deseo de dormir contigo, que tiene el sofá que no tenga mi cama? Supongo que es porque la mayor parte del tiempo estas concentrado en alejarte de mi, y yo te dejo porque intento lo mas posible no prolongar tu ira.

Pienso en todo lo que dices cuando estamos a solas… y en como a veces, por no decir muy pocas veces, quieres estar conmigo y otras veces, por no decir todo el tiempo, quieres estrangularme, ¿que tengo que hacer para escuchar un "te amo" de tu boca?

 _ **Odiame, pero puedes al menos intentar quererme?**_

Tus arañazos en mi pecho me arden, lo correcto ahora seria llevarte a lugares, a que respires y liberes estrés, tal ves a Manhattan, eres joven e ingenuo, larguémonos de esta ciudad de almas muertas. Me pongo de pie, con el tiempo e notado que tienes el sueño bastante ligero, te estremeces casi de manera imperceptible al escuchar como me acerco hacia ti, siempre lo haces.

Retiro unos cuantos cabellos de tu frente, apenas abres los ojos, pero no me miras, no dices nada, parpadeas muy lentamente, pretendes que no existo… yo me enamoro otra ves, demonios Genos, son esos pequeños gestos los que me hacen sonreír como estúpido… mis dedos acarician tu rostro, tus labios permanecen inmóviles, luces tan triste y cansado que me haces sentir culpable, sospecho que has estado llorando, no estés deprimido, nada de esto es tu culpa, no has hecho nada malo, te enseñare a amarme un día a la vez, y mañana con algo de suerte dolerá un poco menos.

Entonces me arqueo sobre ti, estrujas un cojín contra tu pecho temiendo que fuera a tocarte, tus piernas se apretujan entre ellas aun con mas fuerza denotando tu rechazo, suficiente para intuir que piensas que te haré daño, mantén la calma pues quiero asegurarme de que me prestes atención, deja de temerme, no voy a hacerte nada. Beso ligeramente tu mejilla, mis labios dan a parar pocos centímetros sobre tu oído, me aseguro de que sientas mi respiración y al cabo de unos segundos te calmas, tus palabras ofensivas no me hieren, tu actitud a la defensiva si.

-Ven conmigo, tomemos una ducha, vamos a salir de viaje…- ordeno en un susurro, suspiras frustrado, pones cara de asco, insistes en no moverte así que te cargo en brazos, ¿porque casi todo entre nosotros debe ser a la fuerza?, tus brazos rodean mi cuello, entierras tu cara en mi pecho y farfullas quien sabe que sobre mi, debería llevar sedantes? sera mejor que te relajes, tendremos sexo en el avión…

***Capitulo 2***

 _ **Flechazo: popularmente definido como sentimiento de amor repentino e injustificado o arrebato pasional poco racional.**_

Rostro de plástico, paredes de granito, cortinas de ceda, alfombra de diseño hindú y sabanas de algodón egipcio. La lluvia afuera y la carencia de buena iluminación aportaban una amalgama de colores monocromáticos al ambiente. De primer plano el enorme ventanal de su habitación que hacia ver los edificios de aspecto suntuoso como tenues sombras grises perdidas en el infinito, de plano principal, frente al ventanal, perdido entre el cuero negro del sofá yacía su cuerpo profundamente dormido, un destello dorado en contraste con los tonos grises/azules que lo rodeaban y que parecía ser lo mas interesante que había visto en años, algo innovador en comparación a la imagen habituada que tenia de su habitación. Plano final, sentado en el un sillón de aspecto ¨vintage¨, conservaba esa expresión que todos ponemos cuando observamos una escultura o una pintura, en su mente es solo una sombra mas en el fondo de la habitación, un simple espectador, sin la necesidad de hablar, ni de pensar, solo observar y codiciar la imagen frente si, solo rogar porque el tiempo se detuviera.

-Al menos tienes idea de quien es…?- oye susurrar a Sonic sirviéndose un trago desde el minibar de madera.

-Bueno… es un paparazzi…- responde Saitama sin apartar la mirada de chico.

-Algo más? Esto no es nada propio de ti, no recuerdo la ultima vez que trajiste invitados a casa.- casi suena como una queja.

-Porque insistes en hacerme sentir mas culpable de lo que me siento actualmente?-

-Quiero asegurarme de que estés consiente de la estupidez que cometiste, quieres algo de beber?-

-No… también se que toma antidepresivos.-

-Antidepresivos?- Sonic se desliza con elegancia hasta donde esta su jefe y se sienta con el atrevimiento acostumbrado sobre sus piernas, el lampiño enrolla sus manos sobre sus caderas, le daba una extraña sensación de calma tenerlo así de cerca.

-Encontré un frasco en sus bolsillos mientras buscaba una identificación.-

-No encontraste nada más?- cita acurrucándose sobre él. El mayor pasa una mano por la cara interior de sus muslos.

-Un pase de paparazzi y cigarrillos de menta.- suspira.

-Esto esta muy mal… pensé aque odiabas a los paparazzis.-

-Lo hago… son como moscas revoloteando sobre basura… creo que me sentía mal dejándolo abandonado a su suerte en ese callejón.-

-Suenas como la gente que recoge perros de la calle… No piensas hacerle nada sucio verdad?-

-Eh? No por dios! El no parece ser esa clase de persona.-

-Jhump… mas te vale.-

-Escucha… esto sonara muy extraño viniendo de mi… pero creo que quiero hacerlo mi aprendiz.-

Instantáneamente Sonic escupe parte del whisky que se había servido segundos antes y con justificación, llevaba años trabajando para Saitama y nunca lo había escuchado hablar de cosa semejante, de hecho, su jefe era del tipo de persona que rechazaba por completo la compañía por compromiso, razón principal de su soltería, adoraba la limitada libertad que producía no estar atado a nadie de ninguna manera, y siempre había hablado de forma despectiva sobre tener un aprendiz, aquello rallaba en lo anormal.

-Podemos volver al tema de que no tenemos la mas mínima idea de quien es? O de que es un paparazzi? No son enemigos naturales de los famosos o algo así?-

-Necesito una auto-justificación de porque lo traje aquí conmigo, porque tampoco tengo la mas mínima idea de porque lo hice.-

-Saitama te volviste loco?-

-Escuche a Bang decir que uno sabe cuando encuentra al debido aprendiz, dijo algo así como que era cosa del destino, que en el momento en que lo miramos lo sabemos, sabemos que esa es a la persona que buscamos, supongo que eso fue lo que paso, crees en el destino?-

-No, suena mas bien como una excusa, yo diría que estas solo, aburrido y harto de tus millones.-

-*Suspiro* sabia que dirías algo como eso.-

-Me largo.- Sonic se pone de pie antes de dejar el baso medio vació en la mesilla de estar.

-Porqueeee? No estés celoso.- dice con tono caprichoso, sonríe, sabe que el pelinegro esta molesto.

-Porque es tu problema, no me pidas consejos, y no digas que no te lo advertí, ese mocoso solo traerá problemas estoy seguro.- el pelinegro se desliza hacia la puerta, el lampiño medita un poco en esas palabras como buscando que responder para no sentirse tan mal consigo mismo.

-Oye Sonic…- escucha la puerta abrirse, el menor se ladea lo suficiente para ver hacia donde esta su jefe. -...No es triste estar solo?- pregunta.

Sonic no responde nada, se escucha la puerta cerrarse.

Saitama siente que se hunde en el sillón, fija sus ojos por milésima vez en el rubio frente a el, tomándose su tiempo para analizarlo con el detenimiento que no pudo en la fiesta. Envidia, eso era lo que le provocaba su imagen tan placida y profundamente dormida e ignorante de su alrededor, y eso era porque llevaba mas de 6 meces sin dormir a gusto a menos que no fuera a base de medicamentos.

A pesar de ser exitoso y admirado, y que había escalado hasta su posición completamente solo, Saitama tenia sus propios defectos y problemas de los cuales preocuparse, principalmente el hecho de que estaba entrando a los 30 años y no estaba casado, ni se le había visto con pareja jamas, o como mínimo con un aprendiz, nunca le daba crédito a nadie ni sentía empatía o lastima por absolutamente nada, esto lo tachaba inequívocamente como un retrograda ante la prensa o como ellos lo llamaban: ´´un egoísta petulante´´, aquello adquiría importancia cuando se tiene una figura publica que proteger. Por si fuera poco, un no tan ligero expediente con las drogas y una que otra crisis por el estrés.

-Duloxetina 60mg… Porque te envenenas con esta basura…?- susurra observando el frasco de pastillas propiedad del menor, no era quien para hablar pues el mismo consumía un montón de porquería farmacéutica para forzarse a seguir con su vida día a día, sin embargo no entendía porque razón alguien de aspecto tan joven se encontraría bajo medicación, según leyó en la etiqueta, Duloxetina es un IRSN utilizado para el tratamiento de depresión mayor… demonios, el mocoso al parecer tenia serios problemas. Saitama arquea las cejas hacia arriba algo sorprendido, vuelve a fijar la mirada en la figura del chico, prestando especial atención en los detalles que no había podido admirar en la fiesta, como las ojeras ligeramente oscuras debajo de sus ojos, sus labios rosados y algo húmedos, con un corte por los golpes de la noche anterior, sus cabellos dorados y algo enmarañados peleándose por el espacio en su frente, y coronando aquella obra de arte los primeros botones abiertos en su camisa, que dejaban ver solo un poco de su cuello y pecho, mas que suficiente para poner la imaginación del lampiño a volar.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron muy lentamente, fijos, como perdidos en algún punto en la nada. Fue cuando Saitama aprendió que es bastante sencillo comprender el concepto de "belleza" y "arte" aun lleno de imperfecciones cuando lo tienes justo frente a ti, congelado, capturado para tus sentidos, ese momento cuando ves algo tan hermoso y sobrecogedor que sientes que el aire abandona tus pulmones y que necesitas verlo de nuevo porque no lo terminas de comprender del todo, aquellas lunas que parecían hechas de oro, estallando contra el cielo nocturno de su mirada, lunas que pausadamente se posaron sobre sus ojos sentenciando un hechizo sobre el, una dulce maldición, lo supo cuando noto aquel sentimiento desconocido creciendo en su pecho similar a cuando descubres algo único, maravilloso y nunca antes visto, como quien mira las estrellas por primera vez…

-Que estas mirando…?- susurra casi inaudible, no era precisamente la reacción que estaba esperando, se le llama arritmia cardíaca al repentino latido irregular del corazón ya sea demasiado rápido o lento, aquello era en los términos mas prácticos una arritmia.

El menor se incorpora con dificultad hasta sentarse en el sofá, no había necesidad de hacer muchas preguntas, era mas que obvio que esa habitación con aspecto de suite presidencial no era ni de lejos su apartamento, y que aquel actor por alguna razón le pareció buena idea traerlo ahí. Se sacude un poco el polvo del cabello, mira su camisa manchada y algo ensangrentada antes de hacer un gesto de angustia, lleva una de sus manos hasta su nariz notando una repentina hemorragia nasal, Saitama mas que nervioso no sabe muy bien como reaccionar así que espera atentamente alguna pregunta del rubio, el cual posa su intensa mirada de agobio sobre los orbes cafés del calvo, se veía preocupado, algo desorientado, e inmensamente triste.

-Estas bien niño…?- pregunta finalmente con cierto aire de vehemencia, el silencio lo estaba matando.

El rubio de ojos extraños lo mira inexpresivo unos segundos como si no entendiera del todo esa pregunta, ladea la cabeza y sonríe con una extraña picardía.

-Te gusta ver a los demás sufrir?- pregunta con un tono casi inocente.

Saitama frunce el ceño extrañado y sorprendido, repentinamente un montón de dudas se agolparon en su cabeza, porque preguntaba eso? Había notado algo en el? debía ofenderse? Que clase de pregunta era esa en primer lugar? Que debía responder? El menor había tocado sin quererlo un tema bastante personal, lo suficiente para que su anfitrión inclinara su actitud a la defensiva, algo que no tardo en notar el rubio.

-Es que ayer logre verte mientras me golpeaban, estabas grabando con tu celular, te veías muy feliz… así que pensé… pensé que te había gustado mucho…- Palabra tras palabra, las pupilas de Saitama se achicaban mientras aquello empezaba a cobrar sentido, sintió que un agujero se abría en su estomago, era lo que la gente solía llamar culpa, o tal vez el miedo a causar una primera mala impresión.

-Te equivocas…!- lo interrumpe súbitamente. El menor aparta la mirada a algún lugar en el suelo y trata de secarse la nariz, aun sonríe. -Y-yo… no quería… bueno, no debía…- no tenia excusas.

-No te preocupes, en parte fue bueno, no había dormido tanto en meses.- que positivismo tan extravagante, hablaba lentamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, su mirada era apagada y su sonrisa una tímida mueca imposible de creer.

-Mmmh… lo siento.- era extraño, no recordaba la ultima vez que se había disculpado con alguien.

-Esta bien yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, tienes un pañuelo? Mi nariz esta sangrando.-

Saitama lo mira confundido y algo avergonzado antes de darle una servilleta, al parecer no le importaba mucho donde estaba.

-Que quieres decir?-

-Soy un periodista, es lo que hacemos todo el tiempo, alimentar el morbo de las masas, en cierto grado los actores hacen lo mismo, no crees?.-

Saitama ahoga una risilla. -Que extraño eres.-

-Perdón, de casualidad estoy en tu casa?-

-Si. Te gusta?-

-Creo que solo tu habitación es del tamaño de mi apartamento.- cita mirando a su alrededor, esa cara tan boba e inocente era adorable. -Como llegue aquí?-

-Yo te traje.-

-Porque?-

Saitama mira al joven y aprieta los labios, no había una respuesta exacta, no quería decir que tal vez fue por lastima, el tampoco sabía porque lo había hecho, fue puro instinto.

-Oye...no quieres tomar una ducha?- evita el tema.

-Contigo?- Por supuesto que al estar sin razón alguna en casa de un desconocido, lo primero que pensó era si quería aprovecharse de el.

-N-no demonios!- el rubio suelta una ligera carcajada, Saitama sonríe tímidamente, su rostro denota un ligero sonrojo. -Me siento culpable si?! es lo menos que puedo hacer!-

-Puedes prestarme una camisa?-

-Eso quieres? No hay problema, me sobran!-

-Ya que entramos en confianza, te puedo llamar por tu nombre?- el lampiño arquea las cejas hacia arriba, sentía que podía hablar con fluidez con el.

-Sabes mi nombre?- la pregunta era casi estúpida.

-Todos saben tu nombre.- ríe.

-Bueno si quieres… pero como te llamas tu?-

El rubio se sacude la nariz contra la servilleta, suelta un par de quejidos, aunque pasarían varias horas antes de que la tintura roja dejara de escurrirse por sus fosas nasales.

-Me llamo Genos.-

* * *

-Si la pase bien, fue divertido, si, adiós.- cuelga el teléfono mientras rueda los ojos, estaba cansada de tanto parloteo y palabras melosas, se acomoda el vestido rojo lista para salir, afuera la espera su fiel acompañante.

-Pensé que nunca terminaría, señorita Fubuki.-

-Ni lo digas Lily, Mask es un buen chico pero a veces no sabe cuando dejar de insistir.- cita subiéndose en la limusina.

-Ya respondió a su propuesta.?-

-Yo… no, pero ayer lo vi sabes?-

-Al señor Mask?-

-No, a Saitama.- La cara sonriente y dulce de Lily cambia a una de preocupación, quien sabe cuantas veces había hablado de lo mismo con su jefa.

-Usted no se rinde eh?-

-Jamás, porque crees que estoy donde estoy?- suena orgullosa.

-Debería tratar de olvidarlo…- aparenta madures.

-Porque dices eso?-

-El no esta precisamente ¨interesado¨ no cree?-

-Lo esta, o lo estará eventualmente, haré que se interese de una manera u otra.-

-Fubuki, uno no puede simplemente obligar a alguien a quererte.-

La mayor sonríe retocando su maquillaje.

-Claro que si…-

* * *

-Se me olvidaba, que te paso en los ojos?- pregunta después de media hora de amena conversación, se puede escuchar el sonido de la regadera, Saitama esta sentado en el suelo del lado afuera del baño disfrutando de un cigarrillo, hay algo de música blues sonando de fondo, un poco de vapor se cuela entre el umbral de la puerta.

-Mis ojos? Que tienen mis ojos?-

-Es que son así… negros y… pareces un alíen.-

Saitama sonríe al escuchar una carcajada del menor del otro lado de la puerta. La regadera se cierra.

-Jajajajja, en serio un alíen? es la mas interesante que me han dicho hasta ahora.-

-Pero se ve genial lo juro, me gusta, como te hiciste eso?- un par de pasos húmedos contra el suelo, un vago pensamiento de su cuerpo desnudo y empapado ocupa su mente lo que hace sentirse apenado, trata de concentrarse en lo que el chico dice.

-Se les dicen tatuajes oculares. Fue un tiempo antes de mudarme aquí. Tenía 15 y vivía en otra ciudad bastante lejos, no se que estaba pensando en ese momento que me pareció una excelente idea, supongo que era la urgencia que todos tenemos a esa edad de ser rebeldes y diferentes, no tengo una razón en especifico, simplemente lo hice.-

-Simplemente lo hiciste?-

-Si, como tu simplemente me trajiste aquí, no necesitamos una razón verdad?- Las palabras ponen en duda al mayor.

-Yo… No, no realmente, supongo que la gente hace locuras sin sentido a veces.-

-No importa, estoy agradecido, nadie había hecho algo así por mi. Bien pudiste dejarme a mi suerte en el callejón.-

-Creo que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo Genos.-

-Claro que no, pero gracias de todos modos, no había tomado una ducha caliente en mucho tiempo.-

-Deja de adularme por Dios!- se lleva la mano a su cara roja hasta mas no poder, le ardía. -Cambiemos de tema! Que sentiste cuando te tatuaste?-

-Oh no lo se, cosquillas.- suelta en tono sarcástico, tenía cierta gracia al hablar que te hacia sentir como si pudieras conversar de cualquier cosa con él, o al menos era lo que Saitama sentía, que podía hablar con el porque no le importaba quien era, que fuera famoso o que tuviera dinero, actuaba como si fuera solo una persona como cualquier otra, algo que en su posición técnicamente no pasaba. -Bromeo, duele como no te imaginas.-

-Lo supuse… Genos, no te importa quien soy?-

-No entiendo tu pregunta, hablas de ser famoso?-

-Si, perdón si sueno prepotente, es que no recuerdo la ultima vez que hable tan trivialmente con alguien.-

-Eres humano no? La gente suele cometer el error de ¨divinizar¨ a las artistas y actores, olvidamos que son personas normales que lloran y sufren como nosotros, como periodista trato de no olvidar que del otro lado del lente de la cámara hay alguien con sentimientos, no solo un rostro de plástico.-

Un nudo se atora en la garganta de Saitama, de cierto modo aquellas palabras adquirían un sentido profundamente personal para él.

-Tal vez no sea mala idea hacerte mi aprendiz.- susurra. Exhala una bocanada de humo, puede sentir los pasos de su invitado de aquí para allá, debía admitir que estaba pasando un buen rato algo que no ocurría muy seguido estando totalmente sobrio, era interesante tener alguien mas en casa que no fuera el y Sonic, aun así un pensamiento no escapa de su mente, a pesar de su forma algo inusual pero agradable de actuar y expresarse, Genos no se veía como alguien con problemas emocionales, estaba bastante animado incluso después de la golpiza y de lo adolorido que probablemente estaba, actuaba calmado, parecía estar bien, porque tomaba medicamentos?

-Oye Genos… se que no es mi asunto pero… vi que tenías un frasco de…-

-Saitama…?- interrumpe súbitamente el menor.

-Si? Que pasa?-

-Perdoname pero de casualidad no tendrás una camisa de mangas largas?-

-Porque? No te gustan de mangas cortas?-

-Es que… no me quedan bien.-

-De que hablas Genos?.-

-Yo… Mmph…- Saitama nota un tono angustiado en la voz del chico, lo suficiente para preocuparle un poco.

Unos pocos segundos de silencio delatan que el rubio estaba buscando algo que decir, Saitama algo confundido se pone de pie.

-Venga dejame verte…- dice abriendo la puerta, inmediatamente Genos esconde sus manos detrás de su espalda, el mayor siente que el vapor se le pega a la piel y el calor de la habitación era asfixiante, se queda frio por un momento, la camisa estaba sin abotonar dejando ver gran parte de su tórax, unos cuantos moretones cubrían su abdomen, su cuerpo era muy delgado y su piel era blanca como la nieve, aterciopelada recordando a la textura de un melocotón, los pantalones le quedaban algo holgados pero no importaba, parecía una escultura, tenia razón, su rostro era de mármol.

Entonces noto que su cara lucia una disimulada expresión de desesperación y como ocultaba insistentemente sus brazos en su espalda, como cuando los niños ocultan un juguete roto de sus padres rogando porque no lo vean.

-Pero te queda bien.- finalmente se anima a decir.

-No me gusta…-

-No?-

Genos niega con la cabeza. Saitama da un paso en dirección al menor al mismo tiempo que este retrocede, porque quería alejarse?

-Que pasa Genos?- pregunta algo preocupado.

El menor no responde nada, adiós a la conversación fluida, no sabia que decir ni que hacer, demasiado tarde para salir corriendo. No quería que el lo supiera, no quería que nadie lo supiera nunca.

-...Que tienes allá atrás?- refiriéndose a sus brazos insistentemente ocultos. El menor apretuja los dientes.

-De que hablas…?- sonríe falsamente, pero claro Saitama era un actor, el era especialista en esas sonrisas.

-Te lastimaste…?-

-No.- en definitiva su expresión de pánico preocupaba al lampiño.

-...Dejame ver.- cita retomando dirección rumbo al chico.

-Espera...- Genos retrocede hasta dar contra la ducha.

-Ven aquí, dejame ver que te pasa.-

-Estoy bien…!- reclama.

-...- Saitama no contesta, solo se posa frente a el y lo mira con seriedad.

-No miento, estoy bien…-

-Enseñame.- demanda.

-Yo… no quiero que… me veas…- Saitama pone mueca de duda sin entender del todo que quería decir el rubio. El menor baja la cabeza, su anfitrión queda inexpresivo y atento a lo siguiente, con lentitud levanta su mano hasta colocarla en uno de sus brazos.

-Sai… demonios.- casi suena como un ruego, un profundo sentimiento de humillación termina por hacer que sus ojos se humedezcan, pero el mayor no retrocede, tenía un fuerte instinto que lo forzaba a querer entenderlo, con delicadeza retira algunos cabellos de la frente del rubio, levanta su rostro lo suficiente hasta que sus ojos dan con los suyos.

-Porque tan triste de repente…?- susurra. Un par de lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Saitama no entiende que pasa pero algo le decía que el chico necesitaba ayuda. -Puedes confiar en mi… Que tienes?-

-Claro que no… Porque te mientes a ti mismo?- responde con voz quebradiza.

-No lo hago… No te hubiera traído aquí en primer lugar, ni hubiéramos pasado todo el rato hablando... confías en mi?.-

Genos niega con la cabeza, su respiración se escuchaba pesada.

-...Confía en mi, por favor.- demanda el mayor. El rubio baja la mirada, se rindió, no era como si el calvo lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, bajo lo brazos con pausa y ladea el rostro evitando la abrumadora mirada de Saitama, el cual desliza sus manos por su piel hasta llegar a sus muñecas, les da vuelta con delicadeza para ver la cara inferior buscando la causa del disgusto del chico.

-Genos… acaso…?- se le escapa en un susurro, sus pupilas se achicaron súbitamente, por eso estaba bajo medicación.

Era como si hubiera usado sus muñecas de violín, no era ni una ni dos cicatrices lo que las cubrían, eran al menos la suficientes para no dejar espacio libre en su piel, notablemente profundas y unas mas antiguas que otras, habían dos en su mano derecha que eran particularmente grandes, por su forma habían requerido sutura, Saitama traga saliva, no tardo en llegar a conclusiones.

-Que tonto no…? Vamos, di algo, miénteme, aparenta madurez, aconsejame pretendiendo que lo sabes todo…-

-…- los labios de Saitama tiemblan al encontrarse con la mirada furibunda y la sonrisa artificial del menor, una sonrisa fría, dura y que escondía un inmenso dolor, demasiado perfecta para ser real, una _sonrisa de plástico_.

-Al menos me vas a soltar?- Exige.

Inexplicablemente, tal ves por una subida en la adrenalina, Saitama sonríe, sus ojos se llenan de brillo, lo suficiente para asustar un poco a su invitado.

-Se mi aprendiz…- No era precisamente lo que Genos esperaba.

-...Disculpa?-

-He dicho que quiero que seas mi aprendiz.-

Saitama casi arrastra a Genos fuera del baño, el chico esta algo escandalizado, un poco asustado debía admitir, la mayoría de la gente no actuá precisamente de esa manera al descubrir aquello, forcejea pero era imposible escapar del fuerte agarre de su ´´captor´´, acto seguido el lampiño rebusca ruidosamente en uno de los cajones de su escritorio hasta dar con una pluma, toma el brazo del chico y empieza a escribir una serie de números justo sobre sus cicatrices, principalmente para asegurarse que no se lo mostraría a nadie.

-Que estas haciendo?!-

-Si le das este numero a alguien juro que te vas a morir, quiero que me llames.- farfulla con la tapa de la pluma en la boca.

-Sabes lo loco que suena todo esto justamente ahora?-

-Nunca dije que estuviera del todo cuerdo, como sea, tampoco estuve mas seguro de algo en mi vida.- dice secando bruscamente las lagrimas del rubio.

-No entiendo, p-porque?-

-´´No necesitamos una razón verdad?´´ fue lo que dijiste hace menos de 5 minutos.-

-Detente ahí, ni siquiera me conoces, quiero que me des una razón muy, MUY clara de porque, aun habiendo visto... esto…- gruñe refiriéndose a sus muñecas marcadas.

-Porque...?- Saitama suelta las manos del chico, mira su rostro húmedo con seriedad, sus ojos congelados en un eterno anochecer, su mirada confundida y algo temerosa, sonríe, no podía evitar hacerlo cada ves que veía su cara.

-Niño poco me importa si intentaste suicidarte, todos tenemos nuestros propios demonios... quiero ayudarte… y quiero que me ayudes…-

-...Ayudarte?-

-Si, quiero, quiero, QUIERO, que seas mi aprendiz.-

* * *

Dentro de una semana lo van a embargar, eso decía la carta que encontró en el buzón de su puerta, como sea se había visto en situaciones peores y siempre de alguna manera u otra lograba zafarse, ya encontraría que hacer. Llego a su casa a eso de las 6 de la tarde y se había acostado con una bolsa de hielo sobre su estomago, con casa me refiero a un departamento/habitación tan pequeño como una caja de zapatos ubicado en un rincón a la derecha del fin del mundo, sin calefacción, ni agua caliente, y si encendía una luz se apagaba otra, un agujero, aun así se las arreglaba para mantenerlo lo mas organizado y limpio posible, en su pequeño mundo perdido entre paredes de ladrillo rojo solo existían el y su cámara, la realidad es menos traumática cuando la ves a través de un lente.

Hay fotos en la pared colgados como cadáveres en una horca, fotos de lugares a los cuales a ido congelados en el tiempo, muchos rostros perdidos como espejismos en su memoria, no recuerda si algunos al menos los conocía o no, no sabe si al menos volverá a verlos. Unos cuantos diplomas que evidencian que en algún momento de su vida fue un potencial objeto productivo para la sociedad, lamentablemente quiso seguir sus sueños y pasiones, y termino como un paparazzi independiente lleno de deudas y problemas, a sus 19 y a pocos meses de cumplir 20, había visto y vivido y probado lo suficiente para que todo le diera asco y nada lo sorprendiera, algunos dicen que tiene una perspectiva muy pesimista de su vida, los que lo conocen a profundidad, dicen que a tenido suficiente.

 _*No voy a llamarlo…*_ piensa mirando su teléfono en su muñeca, le había regalado un suéter de cuello de tortuga de color negro bastante ceñido, cuyas mangas lo cubrían hasta la mitad de las palmas de sus manos. Era sin duda lo mas caro que había usado jamás.

 _**..._ _No voy a llamarlo… ni siquiera lo conozco… podría desertar hecho pedazos en su nevera….**_ paranoia. _*Pero incluso me dejo darme un baño en su casa, no parece tan mala persona… también estaba grabando mientras me golpeaban...*_

El menor exhala una bocanada de humo antes de apagar el cigarrillo contra el cenicero, se pone de pie y camina menos de 3 pasos hacia la cómoda, toma sus pastillas, algunos analgésicos para el dolor abdominal, con algo de suerte los moretones se habrían ido mañana, revisa su cámara buscando una foto lo suficientemente buena como para tratar de venderla a alguna de las revistas a las cuales estaba relacionado, tiene el salvaje impuso de estrellarla contra el suelo cuando se encuentra con la foto del extravagante lampiño, no lo podía negar, podría vender la historia de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y esa mañana, pero el había sido demasiado amable y comprensivo, mas de lo que la mayoría de la gente que lo rodea es, simplemente no podía apuñalarlo por la espalda.

Genos se tira en sobre su cama frustrado, la nevera estaba vacía, empezaba a hacer frío, estaba solo, y no tenía nada mas que perder.

-Debo estar volviéndome loco…- toma su teléfono, piensa que morir picado por un millonario es mejor que morir solo tirado en la calle.

Apenas el teléfono comienza a sonar Saitama responde, lo primero que escucha Genos es el rechinar de la cama y los gemidos entrecortados de lo que parecía y esperaba que fuera una chica.

-Hello?- saluda con total normalidad después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio incomodo.

-Errr…. Saitama?-

-Wow, esto es incomodo, donde te habías metido niño? estaba….espera. _*oye_ _podrías_ _callarte? estoy tratando de hablar por teléfono.*-_

-P-puedo llamar mas tarde si es un mal momento…-

-Claro que no.- interrumpe, como si no estuviera pasando absolutamente nada. -Estuve esperando tu llamada toda la tarde.-

 _-*Ahh…_ _! Mmgh…! M_ _á_ _s fuerte…!_ _*-_

-Yo… Emm… estas ocupado?- Genos se oye notablemente nervioso, un intenso sonrojo cubre súbitamente su cara, no quería imaginarse que clase de cosas estaría haciendo el lampiño.

-No para nada! Que te hace pensar eso?-

-Te oyes ocupado.-

-Estoy… _*jadeo*..._ practicando boxeo * _risas_ *, como sea, ya te decidiste?-

-Practicas… boxeo?-

-Kick-boxing para ser exacto, es mas que nada sobre ´´tirar y aflojar´´ sabes?, vamos al grano.-

 _-*A-ahí! ya casi...! Mas rápido…!*-_

-Sobre eso, podrías venir? Me gustaría hablar contigo.-

-Conmigo? En tu casa? _*...Mmmgh*_ A solas? _*quedate quieto maldición.*_ \- el sudor corre por la frente del rubio. El rechinar, los gemidos y los jadeos aumentan de velocidad, Genos traga saliva, sus nervios están por estallar.

-Ajá…- contesta tímidamente.

Un alarido gemido se escucha de fondo, seguido por un gruñido y la respiración pesada y entrecortada del lampiño.

-Ufff, eso fue intenso, me duelen los brazos. Cual es tu dirección? Voy enseguida.-

* * *

-Que pocilga…- susurro vindo el lado exterior del edificio, una de las ventajas de ser tristemente calvo y tener un aspecto peculiarmente simple era que bastaba con ponerse unos lentes oscuros y ropa no tan llamativa para ser un transeúnte más entre las masas, apenas entra al primer piso y se escucha ´´Communication Breakdown´´ de Led Zeppelin tan alto que hacía zumbar sus oídos. El ascensor no funcionaba, hay botellas y latas de cerveza aquí y allí, había un condón tirado a un lado de la escalera, sube los primeros tres pisos buscando el apartamento que el menor le había indicado.

-Te refieres al inquilino del 1G?- oye susurrar a una mujer muy mayor final del pasillo.

-Si, llego todo golpeado esta tarde, no es muy joven para vivir solo?-

-Pobre, solía ser un muchacho tan encantador.-

-Yo creo que perdió la fe en si mismo.-

-Y yo pensaba que los paparazzis son horribles, viejas chismosas….- susurra disimuladamente.

-Cuanto a pasado desde aquello?-

-Unos 4 meses tal vez, parecía estar mejorando, se veía mucho mejor, mas alegre y conversador, donde esta su familia?-

-No lo se, pero no le conviene seguir viviendo así, solo tiene 19 años.-

-19 años?!-

El grito hace eco incluso entre la música ensordecedora, las ancianas observan anonadadas al joven calvo con cara de nervios frente a las escaleras.

-Emmm…. Perdón.- se despide continuando su camino.

-Esta abierta.- Gruñe el rubio al escucharlo tocar la puerta.

Saitama entra. Mira alrededor, levanta una ceja. Literalmente una habitación, al frente estaba la cama, a la izquierda una cómoda, a la derecha una estufa pequeña y una nevera, bajo la ´´alacena´´ de la ´´cocina´´ (que estaba todo en el mimo lugar) había un pequeño lavado de un solo compartimiento, un pasillo bastante corto llevaba a un pequeño armario en la pared y junto a este el baño.

-Si dices algo de mi casa te romperé la cara…- dice el menor con la vista fija en el techo, tirado como un saco sobre su cama, con el jersey levantado y una bolsa de hielo a medio derretir sobre el estomago.

-Linda madriguera niño.-

-Muérete es lo que mi sueldo me permite.-

Saitama se desliza con dificultad entre los ´´muebles´´ del menor hasta dar con la pared forrada de fotos.

-Las tomaste tu?-

-La gran mayoría.-

-Tienes talento.-

-No necesitas mentirme para hacerme sentir bien.-

-No lo hago. A ver, diploma de la secundaria, cursos técnicos universitarios, premio a la mejor fotografiá de la academia de artes de blablabla… nunca cursaste una carrera?-

-Nunca entre a la universidad, mas bien nunca me anime a entrar, solo tome unos cuantos cursos tecnicos.-

-Te sientes mejor? Eso se ve doloroso.- refiriéndose al hielo y los moretones en su cuerpo.

-Siento que un tractor me paso por encima, quieres una cerveza? Queda una en la nevera.-

-Que demonios es esa música?-

-*suspiro* vecinos, después de un año te acostumbras, como sea no duermo mucho así que no me molesta.-

-Te gusta leer? Tienes muchos libros aquí atrás.-

-Es el resultado de no tener televisión, no es que sea un intelectual o nada por el estilo.-

-Platón, Poe, Gustavo A. Becquer, J.D Salinger, una edición de playboy del mes pasado.-

Genos levanta la cabeza en dirección al lampiño para encontrase con su mirada burlona.

-No me mires así, que parte de no tengo televisión no entendiste?- se sonroja.

El lampiño se tira sobre la cama junto al rubio, observando el techo bastante cercano en comparación con el de su habitación, con marcas de goteras y un hueco algo llamativo en una esquina, la lampara del techo estaba oxidada y amenazaba con caer cualquiera de estos días.

-Que agujero de mierda.-

-No importa. Van a embargarme.-

-Van a embargarte?-

-No es para tanto, me he visto en situaciones peores, por ejemplo una vez...-

De pronto entre la música y el murmullo del exterior se escuchan un par se sirenas, haciendo que el rubio se levante instantáneamente de la cama.

-Hay mierda!- gruñe llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Que pasa?-

-Alguien llamo a los policías.-

-Qué? Porque harían eso?-

-Es la forma en que la vecina a la que le gusto demuestra que se preocupa por mi, me vio todo golpeado esta mañana, cree que estoy teniendo un episodio y que lo volví a hacer.-

Saitama se levanta con lo ojos abiertos como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo, sonríe y se empieza a reír como si de un chiste se tratara.

-Preocupate no te rías!-

-Ven conmigo…-

-Áh?- Lo toma fuertemente de la muñeca haciendo que se exalte un poco.

-Has hecho algo muy loco en tu vida alguna vez?-

A Genos apenas da tiempo para tomar su cajetilla de cigarrillos, la música adquiere intensidad, ahora suena ´´Rock and Roll´´ de la misma banda, corren por el pasillo hacía la derecha solo para percatarse de que hay gente fisgoneando alrededor, corren a la izquierda solo para escuchar a un par de uniformados correr arriba por las escaleras. Saitama muerto de risa tira del brazo de Genos hasta llevarlo hasta un pasillo central poco iluminado y lo pega de la pared, la cercanía de sus cuerpos era a los ojos del menor mas que inapropiada, no era impedimento para que la euforia del momento empezara a ahogarlo en disimuladas carcajadas, lleva sus manos a su boca tratando de contenerlas, estaban huyendo, que era tan gracioso?

-1G?! Dond esta el 1G?!, grita uno de los guardias mientras corría.

-Oh al final del pasillo!- Señala Genos entre risas. Saitama ríe mas fuerte aún. Una vez los uniformados están a una distancia prudente Saitama vuelve a tirar bruscamente del brazo del rubio, corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Quieres ir mas despacio?! No se si lo recuerdas pero me dieron una paliza anoche!-

-Pues con tu permiso princesa!- Se burla cargando al chico en brazos.

-Joven habrá la puerta! tiene muchas razones para vivir!-

-Tienes idea de lo ridículo que te escuchas?!- grita el rubio escaleras abajo. Saitama no afloja el paso.

-Por favor déjenos ayudarlo!-

-Ayudarme?! Necesitaran un exorcista idiotas!-

La música termina con un redoble de tambores, las ancianas anonadadas ven al calvo bajando corriendo con el rubio en brazos, el menor sonríe hacia ellas y se despide con un pícaro ademan de manos, estaba sonrojado y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, nunca lo habían visto tan feliz, tampoco sabían que era la ultima vez que veían al pequeño Genos.

* * *

Saitama baja a Genos el cual lo conduce hasta un callejón, ambos jadean retomado el aire, eran ya las 5 de la tarde y empezaba a oscurecer, el menor se seca el sudor de la frente, Saitama observa fascinado el tono intensamente rojo de su rostro.

- _*_ _Jadeo*_ Estas bien campeón?-

EL chico contesta soltando una risa histérica, Saitama no tarda mucho en seguirlo, rieron tanto hasta que les dolía el estomago, rieron porque aquello era simplemente una locura y lo disfrutaban, rieron por todo lo que no se habían reído los últimos años, rieron por la sana felicidad que en ese momento provocaba la mutua compañía, rieron porque no se sentían solos.

-Que es tan gracioso?-

-No lo se _*risas*-_

-Dejame decirte niño que eres la persona mas extraña que he conocido en mi vida pero no la había pasado tan bien en años.- logra decir entre jadeos.

-No bromees Saitama, eres un famoso correteando con un completo desconocido al cual conociste esta mañana, estas mucho mas loco que yo.-

-Jajajah… Si, tienes razón, ahora que?-

-Vamos a caminar, quieres ir a caminar? Porque yo si quiero.-

-Caminar? A donde?-

-A un lugar que me gusta mucho, quieres ir o no?-

-Podemos ir en mi auto.-

-No por dios, si conduces solo por llegar a un lugar no disfrutas el camino, caminemos.-

Los minutos pasaban lentamente como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, el cielo se tiño de un rojo anaranjado anunciando el fin del atardecer. Caminaron cuadras y cuadras, hablaron de cosas con poca importancia, hablaron solo por hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, había pasado mucho desde que Saitama disfrutaba del viento fresco en la cara, del olor a humedad del pasto, de las cosas mas simples de ser solo alguien mas, de sentirse como una persona normal aunque sea por un día, de sentir que alguien no lo miraba como un famoso, como una figura a la que odiar o admirar, solo lo miraba como lo que era, un simple ser humano, y lo agradecía profundamente.

-Llegamos, siempre vengo aquí a sacar buenas fotos.-

-Que es este lugar?-

-No se muy bien, creo que iba a ser una fabrica pero nunca terminaron de construirla.-

En medio de un área abandonada y algo atestada de vegetación, se erguía el esqueleto de lo que solía ser una construcción en proceso, era tal vez tan grande como la casa de Saitama, estaba vacía y el techo nunca lo habían terminado, solo armaron el armazón, tenía varias salas separadas por paredes, había hierba creciendo entre el hormigón cuadriculado del suelo ademas de matorrales aquí y allí, también había un auto abandonado y algo oxidado en una esquina.

-Me gusta, me recuerda al escenario de esta película post-apocaliptica que hice con… Genos?- Saitama mira de un lado a otro notando que el menor había desaparecido.

-Buscame!- suena el eco en algún lugar entre los pasillos.-

- _*_ _risa*_ a que juegas mocoso, no estamos muy grande para estas cosas?-

-Que tiene de genial ser un adulto? No seas aguafiestas.-

Saitama sonríe con tranquilidad, camina entre los pasillos prestando especial atención a cada sonido de pazos que escuchaba, hojas ramas secas crujen bajo sus pies, era un lugar bastante rustico pero con un extraño encanto, evidentemente nadie solía ir por allí pues no había ni rastros de basura ni graffiti en las paredes,

-Sabes Genos, te mentí.- comienza diciendo.

-Que quieres decir?- resuena el eco.

- _*_ _suspiro*_ Me gusta ver a la gente sufrir, me gusta lastimaros aunque sea un poco…-

-Como un sadista?-

-Si… justamente…-

-Pero tu no vas a lastimarme verdad?-

-No… no mucho. Bueno trataré con todas mis fuerzas de no hacerlo.-

-Jah?- el menor asoma la cabeza por una de las puertas.

-Ahí estas mocoso!-

-Tramposo!- El menor corre, Saitama lo persigue, tenía que admitir que el chico era ágil y escurridizo, se sentía ofendido por su mueca burlona cada vez que se daba cuenta que se le zafaba de las manos como si se tratara de un juego de niños.

-Te tengo!- finalmente se abalanza sobre el quedando ambos en el suelo, el lampiño queda sobre el, siente su cuerpo forcejear bajo el suyo, su respiración algo acelerada, el sudor de su frente, sus ojos tan brillantes, sus labios delgados y de aspecto cálido.

-Te gane.- sonríe sin apartarse del chico.

-Presumido, te vas a quitar de encima o no?-

Saitama se sienta junto a Genos, el chico permanece acostado en el suelo mirando el cielo rojizo, comparten el ultimo cigarrillo que quedaba en la caja, el único sonido es el murmullo de los insectos, sientes que el mundo se limita a las paredes de aquel lugar, y en esa pequeña dimensión quieta y silenciosa solo existían ellos.

-Que harás ahora?- interrumpe el mayor.

-No voy a volver, estoy harto de ese lugar?-

-A donde iras?-

-Creo que puedo quedarme aquí…-

-Eso suena infantil Genos.-

-Porque no? Seré un ermitaño, dejare que me crezca la barba, asustare a los niños que se acerquen y ellos se encargaran de esparcir historias sobre mi…-

-Sabes que la primera nevada esta a menos de un mes o si?-

-Si pero sabes? Un día de invierno, cuando empiece a nevar, me meteré dentro del auto que esta por allá, cerrare la puerta y empezará a nevar, me quedare dormido y antes de que me de cuenta hjabré muerto…-

-O puedes ser mi aprendiz y venir conmigo….-

Genos frunce el ceño, el silencio se extiende por unos 5 minutos, Saitama observa algún punto en el suelo mientras el cigarrillo se consume lentamente.

-Saitama...?-

-Si campeón?-

-Porque… porque quieres que alguien como yo sea tu aprendiz?-

-Porque no?-

-Mirame… estoy enfermo, vivo en un agujero, tomo pastillas, estoy lleno de deudas y…-

-Y estas tan solo como yo…- Genos abre los ojos de par en par.

-Escucha incluso para mi la idea de ser un ermitaño suena genial pero no crees que es muy triste estar solo?-

-No…-

-No?-

-Yo siempre he estado solo y así me gusta, nunca e necesitado a nadie.-

-Yo también y estoy harto… así que porque no trabajar juntos y hacernos algo de compañía? No tenemos nada que perder.-

El viento sacude las ramas de los arboles. El cigarrillo se consume en la boca del lampiño, los ojos de Saitama se posan sobre el rostro del rubio con las manos sobre su cara, su boca era una torcida mueca de dolor, estaba llorando.

-Que cruel que tu puedas llorar tan fácil y yo no…-

-Lo siento…- dice sentándose, Saitama coloca su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Eres un tonto y un llorón.- sonríe amablemente.

-Lo siento!- lloriquea pasándose las manos por la cara, era como un niño perdido y triste.

-Y te disculpas demasiado.-

-Yo también te mentí…- susurra el menor con voz temblorosa.

-Si?-

-Yo también estoy harto… tan harto y asqueado que me estoy volviendo loco…-Saitama una vez mas seca sus lagrimas de esa forma tan brusca tan típica de el.

-Eso es un si entonces…?-

-Si… demonios, quiero ser tu aprendiz…-

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso.-

Saitama pega la cabeza del chico a su pecho, estaba decidido, su hombro estaría para él siempre que quisiera llorar.

-Vamos a casa…-

***Fin del capitulo 2***

Que largo! (dejen reviews…) gracias por leer y seguir este fic! (he dicho que dejen reviews) quiero agradecer por las criticas y comentarios positivos (es una orden…) me gustaría hacer dedicatorias pero estoy muy desesperada por subir esto XD (dejen reviews o me suicido!) espero que continúen leyendo esta historia, ahora es que empieza a ponerse bueno e_e (ok… no me voy a suicidar, pero por lo menos dejen un saludo en la caja de comentarios…) perdonden las faltas ortográficas y el poco profesionalismo u_u les mencione que dejen un review? :D


	3. 3: Aprendiz de Plástico

Hola amado publico! Yes bitches estoy de vuelta con el capitulo 3, porque si piensan que se libraran de mi y de mis sensuales escritos estan muy equivocados/as :D como sea, aqui esta, espero que lo disfruten mucho…. Dejen un review porque si no, no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo bien o que estoy haciendo mal, besos :} como decimos yo y mis cuates, ''pásenla sensual''

*** **Prólogo capitulo** **tres** ***

A llegado el invierno y me preocupo porque se que te da frío con facilidad, la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasas durmiendo y yo aprovecho para escabullirme entra las sabanas y sentirte cerca sin que me pidas que me aleje, me maldigas o simplemente me fulmines con la mirada, tu pecho haciende y desciende según lo marca tu respiración, te abrazo cuidando de no despertarte, tu cuerpo se siente tibio junto al mio, quisiera que supieras lo mucho que me importas y lo que me preocupo por ti, quisiera llevarte a algún lugar callado y tranquilo a que descanses porque se que el ruido y el gentío en la ciudad tienden a agobiarte, y en especial porque se que te resulta estresante estar conmigo, quiero regalarte algo especial pero no tengo talento para estas cosas y si te traigo flores me miraras extrañado y dirás algo así como ´´esto no es natural´´, pondrás cara de enojo y te sonrojaras porque sería demasiado cursi, y yo sonreiría de oreja a oreja porque amo cuando haces eso.

Te volteas sobre la cama, tu frente da contra mi pecho, estas despierto quien sabe desde cuando, estrecho el espacio entre nosotros, tus parpados apenas se abren y me miras por el rabillo del ojo, no se si tu mirada es de cariño o es de rabia, quisiera besarte pero se que odias mis labios, quisiera hacerte sentir seguro pero piensas que estas mejor en cualquier otro lugar que conmigo, acaricio tu pelo y agradezco que al menos estés calmado y me dejes mostrarte afecto, se que estas dudando porque cada vez que lo haces llevas tus dedos tímidamente hasta tus boca como si te preguntaras si lo que pasa o lo que sientes es real o no.

-Hola.- saludo en voz baja.

-Hola…- respondes en un tono aun mas bajo.

-...Puedo besarte?-

-Es una orden?-

-Ahora mismo es una petición…- cito removiendo algunos cabellos de tu frente. -Aunque pienso insistir de cualquier forma.-

Entonces ocurre eso que solo pasa una vez cada mil años entre nosotros y que atesoro mas que a nada en mi vida, un breve momento que se extiende no mas de 3 minutos que da razón a esta escabrosa y poco racional relación, tus manos se deslizan hasta dar con mi rostro con una dulzura nada usual en ti, yo estoy algo hipnotizado y es difícil concentrarme si me miras de esa manera, quiero congelar el tiempo, acercas mi rostro al tuyo y cierras los ojos, nos besamos con mucha lentitud disfrutando del delicado contacto, extendiendo el momento hasta que tus labios fríos se sientan tibios contra los míos, mi cabeza vuela a tres metros sobre nosotros y es arrastrada súbitamente al suelo cuando tu mano se interpone entre nuestros cuerpos indicando que has tenido suficiente, ahora tus ojos me evitan y será así por bastante tiempo hasta que vuelvas a convencerte de que me odias, beso tu frente, sonrío mostrando mi gratitud, aquello fue hermoso.

-Ahora dejame dormir.-

-Puedo dormir contigo?-

-Desde cuando me pides permiso para estas cosas?-

-No quiero agobiarte.-

-Vas a insistir si digo que no?-

-Probablemente.-

-...Solo no me molestes.-

Te acurrucas a mi lado y aprovecho para enrollar mis brazos alrededor de tu pecho, dejo que me contagies del permanente letargo del cual eres prisionero, te tomas tu tiempo para acostumbrarte a mi cercanía y con pausa te abrazas a mi, daría todos mis millones porque este momento durara para siempre…}

-Te amo…- susurro, aunque a estas alturas dudo que me creas alguna palabra de lo que digo.

***Capitulo 3***

 _ **Días después.**_

-...Volverme… famoso…?-susurra en tono nervioso ante la intensa e intrigante mirada del lampiño frente a el, de pronto el ruido en el local parecía un leve murmullo, el silencio entre ellos se extiende hasta que el cigarrillo preso entre los dedos del rubio se consume hasta la mitad.

-Creí que estabas enterado de a que me refería campeón.- Saitama sonríe con cierta prepotencia, algo en la cara asustada de su acompañante le causaba un extraño placer, le da un sorbo a su baso de whisky de dudosa índole, fuerte y seco, pero nada que su paladar no pudiera soportar.

Era un bar barato de la mas baja calidad, pero tenía un extraño encanto que al actor le gusto mucho, le había preguntado a Genos por un lugar donde pudieran conversar, al principio el menor temió que no fuera precisamente el sitio mas elegante para una estrella, pero al mayor pareció haberle gustado, tenía ese _´´Je ne_ _sais quoi´´_ que los bares finos a los que solía concurrir no tenían, había algo de Ray Charles sonando de fondo, un olor a tabaco y alcohol barato, camioneros jugando billar en una esquina, camareras con maquillaje excesivo y faldas cortas.

-En teoría, el ´´apadrinaje´´ es la manera en la que los actores y artistas contribuimos al crecimiento de la industria, un ´´padrino´´ o maestro escoge a alguien con talento en potencia, esta persona es pasada a ser llamada ´´ahijado´´ o aprendiz, el padrino tiene el trabajo de enseñarlo, guiarlo, instruirlo y _voilá_ , nace una estrella, sencillo no?- era tan extraño, tenía esa afinidad y estilo tan propio al hablar que te hacía sentir en un seminario de un profesor de Oxford, Saitama era sin duda alguien de pocas palabras, pero ni un miembro del parlamento europeo poseía tanta habilidad al conversar.

-Sabes que todo esto suena muy loco verdad?- cita con incredulidad. –Digamos que acepto, que es lo que debo hacer?-

- _´´Digamos que acepto´´_ nada, tu YA aceptaste campeón, y me temo que estoy tan decidido a esto que no pienso soltarte.- sus dedos se pasean por el borde de su copa, era ambición lo que Genos podía ver en su mirada?

La sonrisa de Saitama se estira aun mas hasta asomar sus dientes, una gota de sudor se desliza por la frente del rubio, puede incluso ver su reflejo en los oscuros orbes del lampiño perdiéndose entre una bocanada de humo, porque se sentía en peligro? A esas alturas ya había entablado cierta confianza con el actor.

-Saitama… no creo que…-

-Venga Genos! Pensé que eramos amigos!- manipulación, el menor podía notarlo perfectamente, pero había algo inusual en la forma en que el mayor lo miraba que le hacía imposible negarse, la forma en que hablaba, sonreía y hacía ademanes con las manos, quien era realmente Saitama? Que había detrás de ese perfecto rostro de plástico que todos los de su tipo parecían tener?

-Casi suena como si me estuvieras obligando…-

-Perdoname pero me sorprende, no quieres ser rico y famoso? Es algo que todos o jóvenes desean eventualmente.-

-No es eso… es que… no creo que sea tan bueno como crees, que tal si no doy la talla?-

-La darás.-

-Como lo sabes?-

-Porque yo seré tu profesor.- sonríe otra vez, era impresión del rubio o siempre lucía tan feliz?

-…- el menor queda en silencio observando su cigarrillo terminar de arder hasta apagarse completamente, Saitama presta mucha atención a sus expresiones, sabía que todo estaba pasando muy rápido, que el futuro repentinamente parecía muy prometedor y que al menor le costaba adaptarse a la idea de una nueva vida, todos temen cuando están por sufrir un cambio profundo.

-Genos el único trabajo del ahijado es escuchar y seguir al padrino, si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco e tenido un aprendiz jamás y espero que tengas conmigo la misma paciencia que tendré contigo.-

-… OK, esto suena indudablemente como un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero!- su voz se alza ligeramente mientras evita por completo mirar la expresión de complacencia que en ese momento lucía su acompañante, un sentimiento anormal semejante a sentirse acorralado recorría su espalda. –Que ganan ustedes de esto en primer lugar?-

-Prestigio…- de repente, el tono de voz del actor adquiere una seriedad eriza los pelos de la nuca al menor. –Escucha, se que no entenderás a la primera lo importante que esto del apadrinaje puede llegar a ser para nosotros los actores, pero contrario a lo que la gente suele pensar, es mas una inversión que una apuesta, no es algo que se pueda tomar a lo ligero.-

-Explicate.-

-Se puede llegar a decir mucho de un actor cuyo aprendiz alcanzo un éxito igual o incluso mayor al suyo, es marca de los mejores tener uno o dos aprendices exitosos, el éxito para el ahijado es también éxito para el padrino, es la mejor manera de dejar una huella entre los tuyos, una marca en la historia de este arte, de estar entre lo mejor de los mejores…-

-Pero tu ya eres el mejor Saitama, no tienes nada que probarle a nadie.-

Un agujero se abrió en su estomago, quedo mudo ante aquellas palabras, sus ojos se quedaron frisados sobre los del chico el cual no entendía mucho la magnitud de lo que había dicho, solo cuando los labios de Saitama formaron de nuevo una sonrisa burlona y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas termino de caer, lo estaba adulando.

-P-perdón! No quise decir que…-

Su titubeo es interrumpido por la agradable carcajada que soltó el mayor, a los pocos segundos el también termino riendo.

-Jajajjaja! _*suspiro*_ …Tal vez sea el mejor… pero no para los míos, los demás actores, ellos me odian…-

-Porque?-

-Soy muy egoísta… abusivo y prepotente… porque te estoy contando todo esto?-

-El alcohol tal vez?…como sea, Saitama yo pienso que eres de los mejores.-

-Gracias campeón, pero no lo soy. De hecho no soy el mejor para los tuyos ni siquiera…-

-Los míos…?-

-La prensa… perdoname Genos, no me molesta que lo seas, y la fotografía se te da muy bien, pero yo en serio odio a los paparazzis…-

Genos resopla en medio de una picara sonrisa.

-Como toda estrella, no te lo tomes a pecho, es nuestro trabajo ser un fastidio y vivir de sus fracasos, ademas debes ser responsable por tus errores.-

-Jaja… es cierto que me gusta trabajar solo, y se que me he ganado la reputación de imbécil pero…-

-No es triste estar solo? Fue lo que me dijiste hace unos días en la fabrica- El reflejo sobre el whisky no mentía, sus ojos se entrecerraron, su sonrisa se forzó un poco, Saitama se encontró por primera vez con alguien que le hablaba con la honestidad que ninguno de sus allegados poseía, si había una razón por la cual había disfrutado tanto pasar su tiempo libre con Genos, era porque no recordaba la ultima vez que pudo hablar de lo que sea con alguien sin razón alguna, solo hablar por hablar, sin la acostumbrada tensión en el aire.

-...Estudiaste psicología?-

-He ido a suficientes como para formar un patrón de conducta.- se burla el menor.

-Así que solo me estas diciendo lo que quiero escuchar?-

-Si, somos amigos.-

El mayor no responde y se limita a extender su mano hasta la cabeza del rubio, lo despeina de una manera brusca y algo tierna en cierto punto, el menor gruñe, una fugaz idea de que tal vez era una extraña manera de mostrar afecto hace que se sonroje un poco, trato de no molestarse por su reacción infantil e involuntaria.

-Eres un tonto.- Saitama observa el tono rojizo que ahora poseían sus mejillas, encantador.

-Quieres pelea?!-

* * *

Después de otra media hora de una cursi y sutil conversación llena de chistes negros y sarcasmos salieron del bar, eran entonces las once y media de la noche, las calles estaban húmedas y el vapor se colaba por las tapas de los alcantarillados, a lo lejos se escuchaban los autos y una pareja peleando, los faroles se reflejaban en el suelo, algunos perros callejeros se refugiaban en los callejones.

-A donde irás ahora campeón?- pregunta con los ojos fijos en el cielo nocturno.

-A casa, puedes dejar de llamarme campeón? Me siento como en the great gatsby.-

-Quieres que te lleve?-

-No, estoy bien gracias.-

-Sobre tu casa, como va la búsqueda de nuevo hogar? Te embargan pasado mañana.-

-Me concedieron una habitación a unas horas de aquí, estoy haciendo los tramites.-

-Igual de pequeña y miserable?-

-El alcohol te suelta la lengua verdad? Me vas a hacer golpearte, hablo en serio!-

- _*_ _Risa_ _*_ …Campeón…- Saitama se detiene, Genos se gira y lo mira a pocos pasos de el, luce extrañamente sereno, el viento sopla suave y frio entre ellos. -Porque me haces esto?-

-Hacerte qué?- alza una ceja no muy seguro de a que se refería.

-Sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo verdad?-

-Pedir qué? estas agobiándome.-

-En serio tres copas de whisky mata caballos y no puedes pedírmelo…?-

-Mata caba…? No te entiendo, a que te re…-

-Necesitas un lugar donde quedarte. Vendrás a vivir conmigo.- lo interrumpe, reanuda el paso, eso fue una petición? Genos lo mira extrañado tratando de entender lo que su jefe estaba diciendo, cuando finalmente lo asimila queda estático hasta que el mayor pasa junto a el casi en slow motion tan sonriente y seguro como siempre, sin detenerse.

-Detente… No es gracioso!- contesta frunciendo el ceño y tratando de seguirle el paso, pensaba que tal vez estaba burlándose cruelmente de el.

-No estoy bromeando. Vendrás a vivir conmigo.- afirma, sonaba tan seguro, hay algo en la sonrisa seria del rostro de Saitama que le indica al rubio que no estaba para juegos, empezaba a darle miedo.

-Espera, p-porque de repente suena como una orden?-

-Lo es.-

-No puedes hacer eso…!-

-Si puedo, lo estoy haciendo.-

-No puedo aceptar!-

-Claro que si, si Leonardo pudo llevarse el Óscar tu puedes vivir en mi casa.- mete las manos en sus bolsillo, sigue caminando como restando importancia a la conversación, tenía el extraño poder de hacer sentir al rubio como un completo estúpido.

-Estas loco? Por que?

-La política dicta en esta faceta del oficio que debemos guardar cierta cercanía de ahora en adelante, ademas todos los ahijados viven muy cerca o en casa de sus padrinos, y este caso no sera diferente.-

-Es diferente! No puedo dejar que me tengas de parásito en tu casa! … al menos estas escuchando lo que digo?-

De pronto Saitama se detiene de espaldas al Rubio, suspira, enciende un cigarrillo, Genos empezaba a sudar frío, no quería ofenderle pero aquello había sido tan repentino y espontáneo que lo abrumaba en sobremanera, después de todo apenas lo conocía, y tenía esa aura aterradora a veces que hacia que se le pararan los pelos de la nuca.

-Ven aquí.- demanda. El menor traga saliva, camina unos cuantos pasos lentos hasta ubicarse al lado del mayor. Repentinamente Saitama estampa su mano sobre el hombro del rubio haciendo que este se sobre exalte del susto, acerca su rostro al suyo, era mas que obvio que en cierto modo le temía y por supuesto que el lampiño sacaría provecho de ello, lo mira con una seriedad e intensidad nada común en contraste con su habitual actitud sarcástica y relajada, sus ojos oscuros poseían un fulgor demoníaco difícil de explicar, debía entender algo muy importante, Saitama esta demasiado acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que desea, y el no sería la excepción.

-VENDRÁS A VIVIR CONMIGO.- ordena con firmeza, Genos esta enmudecido, y discretamente aterrado. -Si buscas un porque, es porque no eres aprendiz de cualquiera, eres MI aprendiz, eso incluye que no dejare que vivas, vistas, o comas como un vagabundo, si te preocupa el dinero que pienso gastar en ti conformate con saber que mensualmente gano mas del que usare en toda mi vida, deja de verte a ti mismo como un trozo de basura porque no lo eres, por eso te escogí, deja de preocuparte porque tu único trabajo es seguirme, escuchar y obedecer… relajate campeón, somos amigos, he sido claro?-

-Pero yo...-

-Que dice el nuevo testamento? Si tuvieras fe como un grano de mostaza o algo así? Ten fe en mi entonces…-

-…-

-Eh sido claro? Genos?-

-E-entiendo… Esta bien.-

-Genial! Tienes cuatro horas!- vuelve a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Cuatro horas? P-para que?-

-Para empacar.- Saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seca de manera áspera el sudor de la frente del chico. -Es medía noche, pasare por ti a las tres.- Saitama abre la puerta de su auto, cuando habían llegado a el?

-...Tres de la mañana?

-Me temo que soy impaciente.-

-A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA?-

-Si… y? Yo no duermo, tu tampoco, tienes algo mejor que hacer?-

-Esto es una locura Saitama!-

-Si, las estrellas cometemos locuras todo el tiempo, el dinero y el poder quita algo de la cordura, tu eres un paparazzi, deberías saberlo.-

-...Estas muy mal de la cabeza sabes?-

-Genos muchacho, todos nosotros lo estamos. Te veo en cuatro horas campeón!-

* * *

-Que asco me das…- susurra airado el pelinegro apoyado en la pared, cruza los brazos.

El lampiño sonríe con malicia, sabía que estaba molesto, pero ni su cursi rabieta detendría lo feliz que estaba en ese momento, deja salir humo de entre sus labios, tenía ese aire de niño caprichoso que había obtenido lo que deseaba, era una de las muchas caras que poseía.

-Quieres calmarte? No tienes que sentirte celoso.-

-No es gracioso…-

El era peligroso, astuto, manipulador y muy oscuro... por supuesto, era algo que el menor no sabía en ese momento, pero Sonic la mano derecha de Saitama lo sabía perfectamente, por eso desde que vio al rubio entrando por la puerta en los brazos de su jefe días atrás lo primero que sintió al ver su cara inocente y rostro adolorido fue lastima, el sentimiento empeoro cuando le dio la noticia, el mundo en el que vivían las estrellas era como un bosque profundo y desconocido, si Genos que no conocía ese mundo era como un cordero blanco y pulcro como la nieve, Saitama era el mas cruel y retorcido entre los lobos, y justo entre sus fauces había ido a parar…

-Acaso piensas usarlo como a un juguete como todos los otros? no eres diferente a ellos...- gruñe con severidad.

-Qué? No por Dios! No es lo que piensas! En serio quiero hacerlo mi aprendiz.-

-Aprendiz y solo aprendiz? ni tu te lo crees, lo que tienes es lascivia prematura, dentro de una semana querrás estar enterrado entre sus piernas.-

-Desde cuando eres tan atrevido al hablarme?- se pone de pie.

-Vas a hacerle daño…-

-No voy a hacerle nada. Estas paranoico.-

-Y no voy a dejarte…-

-Estas retándome…?-

-...No, pero voy a decirle…-

-Claro que no…-

-Claro que si, no dejare que…-

Las palabras de Sonic son abruptamente interrumpidas al sentir el agarre de Saitama sobre el cuello de su camisa, lo alza hasta que sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo haciendo que le cueste respirar, el pelinegro entrecierra los ojos antes la violenta mirada de su superior y su sonrisa retorcida y enfermiza.

-A que se debe esta actitud ´´moralista´´ Sonic? Tu no eres así, eres casi peor que la pequeña Lily…-

-No quiero… que involucremos inocentes en esto…-

-No vas a decirle, ni siquiera se lo insinuaras… eres un mayordomo como cualquier otro, entendido? Sobre el, no pienso dejar que Garou, Fubuki o cualquiera de esos otros imbéciles le pongan un dedo encima, si algún día quiero involucrarlo o no será mi decisión, hasta entonces, mantén la boca cerrada o te tirare los dientes… me entendiste?-

-...Si señor.- logra decir entre el forcejeo.

Finalmente Saitama lo suelta, el joven cae bruscamente al suelo, el mayor observa el reloj en su muñeca antes de fijar la mirada en su andrógino mayordomo tirado a sus pies, suspira, sonríe, se desabrocha el cinturón.

-Bien, todavía tengo treinta minutos antes de salir, vamos a aprovecharlos antes de que me hagas lastimarte…-

* * *

 _´´Porque no le dije que no…?´´_ la voz hace eco en su cabeza.

Esa noche Genos llego tarde a su apartamento cuando ya no había nadie despierto, las tinieblas y sus pasos ligeros no advirtieron de su llegada así que no habría despedidas ni lagrimas o palabras de consolación, el ambiente de aquella vieja y olvidada habitación se había cubierto con una aura triste y nostálgica difícil de explicar como si esas cuatro paredes supieran lo que estaba por pasar, colocó su maleta sobre la cama y la observo vacía por varios minutos como tratando de convencerse de que todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche y los últimos días era real y no estaba soñando, solo entonces cuando se dispuso a empacar asumió la realidad, se estaba marchando...

 _´´Porque no le dije que no…?_ _Todo es tan extraño..._ vuelve a meditar a sus adentros.

Pone algo de _sad blues_ en su celular para crear el ambiente, enciende un cigarrillo, el tabaco era algo que nunca faltaba en su dieta. Las fotos en la pared son cruelmente arrancadas una a una y metidas en sobres como sarcófagos, en una caja desecha todo lo que no tuviera uso o importancia, en otra coloca unos cuantos libros, unos discos de vinilo que nunca escucho, sus diplomas, algunos documentos, y la montaña de dudas que se habían acumulado en su cabeza. Mete sus escasos ropajes en la maleta, acompañados de un perfume de Hugo Boss, sus pastillas y la imitación de un reloj Rolex barato que le regalo una chica con la que salio hace unos años, fue cuando se dio cuenta algo sorprendido que tenía menos posesiones de las que creía, pero ya no importaba.

 _´´Estoy haciendo lo correcto…? Fue una buena decisión…?_ _Ni siquiera lo conozco..._ era muy tarde para arrepentirse de todos modos, solo se sentía abrumado por el hecho de irse a vivir con alguien al que apenas había conocido hace unos días, bueno, pensaba que no sería la primera vez que hacía algo sumamente estúpido y no tenía nada mas que perder.

Una cosa que lo deprimió un poco mientras terminaba de empacar fue encontrarse con su vieja cámara, la primera y única que había tenido y que llevaba años con ella, donde o como la consiguió ya no lo recordaba, solo sabía que tenia un profundo significado para el y que era lo único a lo que se sentía íntimamente aferrado, lo había acompañado por cientos de lugares y junto a ella capturo cientos de momentos, sentimientos, sensaciones, rostros, quizás fue ese arranque de nostalgia lo que lo hizo pararse en medio de su habitación, retocar el lente, sonreír con dulzura y tomarse una _´´selfie´´_ solo por el miedo a olvidar como lucia aquel lugar en el cual había vivido tantas cosas.

Le tomo casi una hora bajar las escaleras con el mayor cuidado posible pues las luces ya estaban apagadas y quien sabe que demonios había en el suelo que se sentía pegajoso como si alguien hubiera trapeado el piso con agua de azúcar, dejo sus llaves sobre el mostrador, a la mañana siguiente Louis el encargado las encontraría y asumiría lo obvio, era posiblemente la única persona que le caía bien de aquel lugar, pensó en que sería de el y sus hijos, pensó en lo mucho que extrañaría sus chistes sin gracia y si se confesaría aquella mujer del apartamento 6B de la cual estaba enamorado.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta principal junto a las escaleras, su mirada se poso por casi diez minutos en el pasillo oscuro que lucía infinito en ese momento mientras su interior se lleno de una furia y amargura inexplicable, no sabía porque, posiblemente efecto de la depresión, pero estaba a punto de llorar.

Se acomoda la gorra de lana que llevaba puesta, toma aire, y grita con todas sus fuerzas desde lo mas profundo de sus pulmones:

-ESPERO QUE SE PUDRAN TODOS EN EL INFIERNO!-asegurándose de haber despertado hasta la ultima alma en el edificio, era una manera bastante sutil de despedirse, sonríe satisfecho, algún imbécil dejo una lata de cerveza en el suelo y de milagro no se rompe una pierna al tropezar con ella al salir.

* * *

Son casi las doce de la noche y acabo de terminar... Fin de este capitulo! un poco corto no? lamento la espera! ya vieron un poco de lo malvado de este Saitama. Sera mejor que se acostumbren, como sea :D una pregunta, hay algo EN ESPECIFICO que quieran ver o que pase en ese fic? sin nada mas que decir, se despide la reina impía, besos.


	4. 4: Recuerdos de Plástico

Al final de la hoja daré mas detalles de mi ausencia, ni hay intro porque este capitulo es especialmente largo, sin nada mas que decir mas que un millón de disculpas, disfrútenlo, pásenla sensual:

PAPARAZZI: capitulo 4

***Bandeja de borradores***

 _Tiger **:** ***Ellos no mienten cuando dicen que eres un egoísta...******_ Nov.12.2013

 _Fubuki: ***** **Hagamos como que esto no paso, nadie tiene porque enterarse.** **..** ********_ Ene.02.2014

 _Garou **:** ***** **Hey, deberías hablar con Mask, en serio que te odia viejo...** ******** Feb_24.2014

 _MetalBat **:** ***** **Hombre pudiste haber sido un poco mas humano con el** **la** **,** **el la ama, Garou est** **a preocupa** **...****** Abr_.21.2014

***Abrir 50 más***

 _*...Hoy es uno de esos días.*_ medito con sus ojos vacíos aun clavados en la pantalla de su celular.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando Saitama concluyo que tal vez, en el sentido no practico de la palabra, era un poco masoquista después de todo. Luego de leer aquella larga lista de mensajes de texto, esa que no tenía idea de porque aun conservaba, esa de hacía ya algunos años atrás y marcaba el fin de tiempos mejores, maldijo sus impulsos masoquistas por volver a meditar sobre ella, sobre esa mujer de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos azabaches y todo cuanto conllevaba su recuerdo, maldijo su incapacidad para dejar ir ciertas cosas, como su enorme complejo de culpa, maldijo la sensación de sentirse permanentemente juzgado y despreciado por todos los que conocía, bueno… no por todos.

-Umm… Que ocurre?- sonó una voz lo suficientemente suave como para sacarlo de su trance, levanto un poco los ojos desde el aparato, solo para encontrarse con unos grandes y extraños orbes alunados, un rostro infantil de duda, y una maraña de cabellos rubios sentado al otro lado de la mesita de café.

-Nada.- contesta, el menor esboza una ligera sonrisa con sus palabras antes de volver su mirada al libro que leía con tanta atención, y Saitama no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa sintiéndose algo avergonzado, quizás era impresión suya, pero Genos siempre se veía feliz de verlo, descubrió con el tiempo que era posiblemente la persona mas diligente y atenta que había conocido, siempre saludando con una mirada amable y un ´´buenos días/tardes/noches´´, siempre tan callado y pensativo, quizás lo que mas le gustaba al mayor de el, era que el silencio a su lado no resultaba incomodo ni su presencia molesta.

Habían pasado entonces tres semanas desde que el menor se había mudado con el, tres de las semanas mas tranquilas que había vivido en mucho tiempo y las que juraría que apenas salio de casa, quizás estaba muy emocionado con su nuevo juguete, tal ves tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad siendo ahora un padrino, Genos era como un niño abandonado a la deriva el cual temía dejar solo, como sea, el actor no estaba precisamente de humor para compartir su nuevo descubrimiento con el mundo, sabía que en su momento el menor ganaría fama, fortuna y la atención de muchos que no debía, quería ser egoísta un poco mas y guardarse su compañía solo para el.

-Oye… me estaba preguntando, ya que no estas muy habituado a este tipo de lugares… Que opinas de esta casa campeón?-

Genos cierra el libro antes de alzar la mirada a su sensei, da un vistazo alrededor, viviendo desde hacía un tiempo ahí sabía que la casa de Saitama no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de un senador, era una mansión campestre con el exterior acabado en piedra, muy parecida al Lake Tahoe´s ¨Tranquility¨, ubicada en un área rural en los alrededores de Tokyo, tanto el terreno como el hogar pertenecían al mayor, jardín, entrada, Main Hall, patio, seis habitaciones con sus respectivos baños y una enorme cocina, eso sin contar la piscina, el estudio, el comedor y un largo etc.

-Quiero decir, prefieres irte a un lugar mas pequeño?- las cortinas bailaban con delicadeza por entre los ventanales abiertos, la brisa sacudía las copas de los arboles con una suave armonía, desde el balcón donde estaban, el centro de Tokyo y toda su algarabía histérica a lo lejos era solo un espejismo perdido entre unas cuantas hectáreas de bosque, Saitama nunca le había mencionado cuanto tiempo llevaba viviendo en ese lugar, solo que de sus casas era su favorita porque estaba particularmente lejos del ruido y del gentío.

-Bueno… es un poco grande, me siento como en un palacio.- _*un poco…?*_

-Te molesta?-

-No, me gusta bastante, pero se siente un poco vacía y solitaria, hay mucha acústica, por ejemplo te escuche caminando anoche.- El rostro de Saitama se tensó un poco, llevaba desde ayer repasando por alguna razón aquellos mensajes como si fueran un libro solo para sobrellevar el desvelo.

-...Qué? Cómo?- titubeo, había cierto tono de sorpresa en sus palabras, algo nada común en el, Genos no puede evitar arquear una ceja y entreabrir la boca.

-Nuestras habitaciones no están muy lejos que digamos.-

-Oh, lo siento, te desperté?-

-No estaba dormido, te pasaba algo?-

-Estaba…- Sus ojos se pasearon desde su celular hasta el rostro interrogante de su aprendiz, analizando que debería responder, no era precisamente el tiempo para que Genos supiera ciertas cosas de el. –...Estaba recordando cosas.- concluye, vuelve a sonreír, su rostro vuelve a esa expresión confiada y relajada a la que el rubio se había acostumbrado, Genos lo mira unos segundos en silencio y algo extrañado para ser honesto.

-Cosas buenas o malas?- pregunta.

-...Ninguna de las dos.-

-Te molesta?-

-Que cosa?-

-Recordar…-

Cuando el rostro de Saitama se volvió inexpresivo ante esa pregunta, y sus labios enmudecieron, y sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse y su ceño casi fruncirse, Genos supo que había tocado un tema delicado, y cuando esa fría mirada se poso sobre el, repentinamente y de manera inexplicable se sintió como el ser mas estúpido sobre la tierra, una sensación desagradable y culposa recorrió su espalda mientras los ojos de su maestro permanecieron clavados en el, empezó a temer que lo hubiera ofendido, ¿era eso lo que hacía que todos respetaran o temieran a Saitama?

-...Por supuesto que me molesta…- contesto con una seriedad nada usual en su persona, su tono de voz era incluso diferente, era la primera vez que probaba esa faceta de el, y no causó nada mas que una profunda idea de que, a pesar de vivir con el, comer de su mesa, ser su aprendiz y en teoría ser algo cercano a mejores amigos, había temas que no le importaban y en los cuales no debía meter su nariz.

-...L-lo siento! - farfullo nervioso, ¿que era esa sensación que sentía? ...miedo?

-Eh?- Arqueó una ceja el mayor notando el rostro casi en pánico del menor. – Oh no tranquilo campeón!- cita apresurado agitando las manos, ahí estaba de vuelta el Saitama que conocía. -Es natural ser curioso, no es que me moleste que me hagas preguntas ni nada.- Mentía, pero el menor no lo sabía.

-...Lo siento Saitama.- bajo la mirada avergonzado, y el lampiño no podía dejar de sentirse angustiado por ello.

-Esta bien campeón…- estira la mano por sobre la mesa dando a parar sobre la cabeza del menor, pudo sentir como se estremeció un poco al contacto, como acostumbraba, despeinó sus cabellos bruscamente haciéndolo sentir un poco mas seguro. -Ademas, se siente lindo que que te preocupes por mi.- bromea, a los pocos segundos, Genos vuelve a sonreír en una ligera carcajada, trayendo una sensación mas tibia al gélido pecho del actor, tenía una de esas sonrisas tímidas y agradables que uno difícilmente se cansaba de ver.

-Eso fue tan gay.- ríe.

-Jajajaja _*suspiro*_ … Campeón…- interrumpe.

-Si?- contesta volviendo a levantar el rostro. Saitama lo mira en una mezcla de cariño y simpatía.  
-A ti también te molesta…? Mejor dicho, te duele, verdad?-

El rostro del menor se ladea mostrado duda.

-Molestarme…?-

-...Recordar, tu tampoco duermes por las noches.-

La sonrisa de Genos desapareció, por supuesto, su maestro no planeaba ser tan indiscreto como lo fue el.

-Es que pareciera que tienes mucho en lo que pensar también.- continua el lampiño.

Genos siempre usaba suéteres, camisas de mangas largas o muñequeas en las manos, siempre sonreía, conversaba animadamente con quien fuera, cualquiera diría a simple vista que era un muchacho como cualquier otro, pero no importaba cuanto quisiera cubrirse los brazos, ni cuanto aparentara estar feliz, ellas aun estaban ahí, marcando su piel como las heridas de una batalla, y le gustara o no, su maestro lo sabía.

-Uh… Me afecta.- concluye corto, aunque para Saitama eso era suficiente.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu y yo… nunca hemos hablamos mucho del pasado, no campeón?- Saitama junta las manos sobre la mesa y entrelaza los dedos con creciente curiosidad, posiblemente la misma que había padecido el menor momentos antes.

-Nunca me has preguntado…- entre otras cosas, Saitama había descubierto en las ultimas tres semanas que cuando llenos estaba tensó o triste, tendía a hablar en voz baja y a evitar mirarlo a la cara, usaba oraciones cortas en comparación con lo mucho que hablaba normalmente, sabía que de la misma manera, el menor tenía cosas que esconder.

-...Quieres hablar sobre ello?-

Genos medita un poco esas palabras antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No hay problema campeón, no voy a obligarte ni a interrogarte mucho menos, no quiero hacerte lo que todo el mundo hace.- pudo notar como el menor abrió un poco los ojos de mas antes de levantar el rostro rápidamente.

-Cuando te sientas listo para contarme ciertas cosas, entonces hablaremos, ok campeón?-

-Ok.- concluye con una expresión alegre. -Por cierto, termine.-

-Terminaste que?-

-De leer la obra que me diste, cuando me vas a poner algo mas difícil?-

-Oh no seas impaciente, te puse a leer obras para que conozcas las bases de la actuación, no puedo ponerte a recitar guiones aún.-

-Por favor. Aunque sea algo pequeño, empiezo a aburrirme.-

-Esta bien, te pondré algún libreto de los que tengo, llevo un tiempo con uno en mente.-

-Yes!-

-Si pero el que te pondré tuvo el defecto de ser en cuanto a calidad mas bajo que el resto del dialogo de la película, ya que estas muy desesperado por demostrarme tus cualidades intelectuales...- Sonríe con picardía, se estaba burlando. –Quiero que hagas una redacción de porque crees que fue así.-

-Oh… áh?-

-Querías algo difícil? Pongámonos un poco mas serios entonces Genos, esperame aquí.- concliuye antes de ponerse de píe, Genos lo sigue con la mirada algo estupefacto mientras el mayor se adentra en la casa.

-He-hey! Era broma!- se arrepiente nerviso. A unos metros dentro de la habitación, el lampiño sabia que había estado escuchando, paso junto a el con una mirada seria, el atento mayordomo lo observa fríamente, Saitama sonríe hacía el, tal vez con cierta maldad al ver su expresión quizás molesta quizás celosa, apenas sale de su vista, Sonic frunce el ceño algo airado debía admitir.

* * *

 _ ***Libreto… Libreto… Ese libreto… donde demonios lo habré puesto?*** _ Medita rebuscando entre los papeles de su estudio, entre los cajones del escritorio hay decenas apilados unos sobre otros, buena manera de recordar el porque debía ser mas ordenado, a pesar de lo flexible que podía ser su trabajo, seguía siendo trabajo.

 ***Ah, aquí esta*** piensa sacando el papeleo del cajón, le preocupo un poco que tal vez si era muy grande y sería pesado para Genos, pero sería buen comienzo para pasar a cosas un poco mas complicadas como aprendiz de actor, fue cuando noto lo que parecía un papel de libreta cayendo de folleto, deslizándose con lentitud hasta el suelo, tuvo suerte que nadie estuviera cerca para ver su cara de sorpresa al recogerla.

 _ ***Sin duda alguna, es uno de esos días*** _ uno de esos días salados en los que parece que el universo se dispone para hacerlo sentir mas nostálgico y nublado de la cuenta.

Era una fotografía tan antigua y descolorida que la amalgama de colores vivos que alguna vez poseía se había degradado a simples tonos verdosos y amarillentos, las esquinas estaban algo desgastadas por el tiempo y tenía rayones de cuando puso quien sabe que sobre ella, ya ni recordaba exactamente donde la habían tomado, ya ni reconocía a ese joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada perdida en ella, ni al caballero parado junto a el usando una enorme camisa con diseño de pésimo gusto, tampoco a la dama con maquillaje algo excesivo agachada justo a su lado como para estar a su altura, ese niño… con rostro estoico como si no entendiera del todo como o porque estaba ahí, era Saitama de once años.

-Verano… ese verano...?-

En la parte posterior de la captura, con dificultad, aun es legible en tinta azul _Hokkaido, Sapporo_ _, verano de_ _200_ _4_ _.´´_ Lamentó que su padre no hubiera sido lo suficientemente detallista como para poner el mes, pero tenía un vago recuerdo de que en esos días, se cursaba el mediado de agosto del verano mas caluroso que jamás había vivido, como cualquier adulto a su edad apenas recordaba poco de esas fechas, pero había una noche en especifico que recordaba con total lucidez, había sido un verano de locos, después de todo, fue el último que paso con sus padres.

 _***Flashback***_

 _-Pá a donde vamos?- pregunta con incredulidad._

 _Le asustaban los doctores y la oscuridad, las chicas bonitas y el tener que empezar conversaciones, hasta esas fechas, Saitama era un niño algo cobarde como cualquier otro, pensando en que haría cuando entrara a la secundaría y en lo bonita que se veía su vecina cuando usaba vestido, pasaba el mayor tiempo de sus vacaciones frente a una consola de ps1 o memorizando las letras de alguna canción que escuchó en la radio, aquel barrio costero de la prefectura de Hokkaido era tan pequeño como una caja de zapatos, pero para un niño de entonces once años era todo un mundo._

 _-Pá… a donde vamos?- insiste._

 _Esa noche en el vecindario no había electricidad porque el sistema se había fundido por las altas temperaturas, hacía tanto calor y había sudado tanto que sentía que su remera era como una segunda piel, una vez afuera de casa, el viento ligero contra su cara empezaba a sentirse fresco, las estrellas se veían tan brillantes que parecían luciérnagas atrapadas en una gigantesca red, caminaban muy despacio, aquel hombre podría dar miles de explicaciones de porque se encontraba con su hijo a las tres de la mañana caminando sin rumbo en medio de una calle deshabitada, por ejemplo, estaba algo ebrio, y acababa de tener la discusión mas agresiva y acalorado con su en teoría ex pareja, y las cosas... se habían salido un poco de control, así que decidió pasar sus ultimas horas de libertad con quien menos tiempo invertía, su niño._

 _-Pá?- su mano resultaba incluso pequeña tomada de la suya, el menor ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, por eso su cerebro ignoraba lo que acababa de pasar como si no importara, no acostumbraba hablar o tomar caminatas con su padre, por eso quería aprovechar la oportunidad._

 _-No lo se… A la bahía campeón…- sonríe dolorosamente, sus pasos son lentos y torpes por el efecto del alcohol, pero al chico no le importa._

 _-Y mamá?-_

 _-Ella… ella irá de vacaciones a…- Se detiene, re-analiza lo que iba a decir, luego mira a los ojos confusos de su pequeño y continua. –Saitama… que edad tienes?-_

 _-Once.-_

 _-Once…!- realmente no aparentaba, estaba sorprendido. –Cuando creciste tanto?-_

 _-Qué?-_

 _-No me di cuenta cuando creciste… estas enorme! es como si hace unos días aun te enseñaba a caminar.- sonreía, pero su ceño se veía fruncido en una mueca triste, como si estuviera sufriendo, en ese momento el joven no lo entendía muy bien, o quizás no quería entenderlo del todo._

 _-Um… dicen que los niños crecemos muy rápido en estos días, que el gobierno le manda a poner hormonas al bento que sirven en la escuela.-_

 _-La escuela eh…?- se rasca la nuca. –Como va eso? Estas por terminar la primaria, creo que conseguirás novia y te olvidarás de tu viejo, no?- bromea._

 _-Novia…?- Saitama parecía sentirse repentinamente avergonzado, se agarra el borde inferior del jersey. – Okuda dijo que no… dijo que… dijo que empezarían a salirme pelos en las manos...-_

 _-Q-que atrevido…- si hubiera tenido tiempo, el mayor hubiera tenido una larga conversación con los padres de Okuda, pero pensó que su hijo ya se las arreglaría de alguna forma. –No te preocupes, es solo un tabú… Tal vez te quedes calvo, como tu abuelo, a tu edad tu abuelo ya no tenía cabello.-_

 _-No quiero… Las chicas dirán que soy raro…-_

 _-Jajajajajja… *suspiro* Tranquilo campeón, ya se enamoraran.-_

 _Campeón… era el sobrenombre que había tantas veces escuchado de los labios de aquel hombre desde que tenía memoria, un honorifico muy redundante, la verdad era que casi lo odiaba. Finalmente el concreto de la calle dio paso a la madera, el muelle estaba calmo, el mar se sacudía con su amable murmullo azul, las gaviotas cantaban, para ese entonces el cielo se empezaba a teñir de un celeste anaranjado indicando la cercanía del amanecer, y mientras mas se acercaba, mas angustiado se sentía el mayor, le hubiera gustado que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese momento, ahí, en un muelle de Sapporo, saboreando la sal en el viento, de la mano de su pequeño hijo._

 _El sol se asoma ligeramente en el horizonte, un destello de luz coronaba el cielo, a lo lejos, una patrulla policial se detiene y un oficial baja de esta, el mayor la escucha, pero no huye._

 _-Que hay más allá?-señala el menor al horizonte._

 _-Allá? Donde?-_

 _-Más allá de donde sale el sol.-_

 _-No sé...Lo siento campeón, tu papa no es muy listo...-_

 _-Esta bien pá, iré a la universidad de Sapporo, voy a ser listo.-_

 _-Que bueno… Creo… creo que este es el adiós Saitama...-_

 _-A donde vas pá?-_

 _-...Cuéntale a tu novia sobre mi, si campeón? No tiene que ser cosas buenas, pero hablale de mi.-_

 _-Uhm…?-_

 _-Siempre sonríe, aunque sientas que el mundo se te viene encima, no esperes que todos sean buenos contigo porque cuando crezcas, te darás cuenta que en realidad la gente es muy cruel, nunca dejes que te pisoteen, no les des la satisfacción de verte sufrir, y no seas como el tonto de tu padre, siempre aspira a lo máximo.-_

 _-Um… Ok pá.-_

 _-Me lo prometes?- le extiende el meñique._

 _-Lo prometo.- cita respondiendo con la misma acción._

 _-Saitama?-_

 _-Ajá?-_

 _-Te quiero…-_

 _-Yo también te quiero pá.-_

 _-No me olvides, ok campeón?-_

 _-Ok.-_

 _-Estoy ebrio...Me hubiera tener esta conversación contigo mas lucidamente sabes? Me hubiera gustado hablarte de muchas cosas… decir algo mas inteligente...-_

 _-Esta bien pá, me gusta hablar contigo cuando estas ebrio.- el mayor mira a su pequeño como una versión en miniatura de si mismo, con esos arranques de madures tan extraños que a veces tenía, Saitama nota que su padre esta confundido, con lagrimas en los ojos, como hacerle entender a un niño de once años que tan pesadas eran sus palabras?_

 _-Si…? Porque...?- pregunta con voz quebradiza._

 _-Porque cuando estas ebrio dices que me quieres.-_

 _Reza un dicho popular, ´´cuando vez a tu mama llorar, sabes que las cosas están mal, pero cuando vez a tu papa llorar, sabes que lo has perdido todo´´ Era la primera y ultima vez que Saitama veía a su padre llorar._

 _***fin del flashback***_

 _ ***Esto no podría ser mas deprimente… Dios debe odiarme.** *_ quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba sentado en el sillón del escritorio, pero las ganas de levantarse o siquiera de moverse se habían ido por completo, ¿que pensaría Genos o alguno de los que lo respetaban si lo vieran de esa manera? Pensó en lo que le había dicho a su aprendiz tiempo atrás cuando se conocieron, ´´todos tenemos nuestros propios demonios´´, estos eran los suyos.

-Estas triste?- sonó una voz dulce y femenina desde la puerta, de hecho, hablando de demonios internos, este era el mas grande de ellos.

Fue como si la habitación se hubiera vuelto mas pequeña. Ella era como una droga, una a la que el había desarrollado una agresiva inmunidad, de su sonrisa emanaba una calidez y naturalidad tan atrayente que la hacía merecedora del titulo de la actriz mas cotizada de Japón, pero esa misma calidez hacia tiempo que le causaba repulsión en su estómago, con su rostro adornado por el intenso carmín cubriendo sus labios, Fubuki se sienta en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, cruza las piernas entre su vestido negro de Channel, en medio de la habitación, su voz femenina resuena, esa voz Saitama tanto odiaba.

-Que haces aquí?- casi gruñe.

-Llevo parada ahí unos quince minutos y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, estas drogado?- sonríe, sus ojos eran de un intenso verde esmeralda, un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, ella ya estaba muy adulta para comportarse como una adolescente enamorada como acostumbraba hacer en presencia del lampiño, aunque a el ya poco le importaba lo que ella aparentaba o no aparentaba ser.

-No me escuchaste? Que mierda haces aquí? Sonic te dejo entrar?- Frunce ligeramente el ceño denotando su siempre presente rechazo, Fubuki entreabre la boca antes de suspirar algo frustrada.

-Dijo que quería fastidiarte, por eso me dejo pasar, parece molesto contigo.-

-…Y bien? a que viniste?-

-Garou te manda a decir que si vas a ir a lo de mañana, no contestas el teléfono y has desaparecido las ultimas tres semanas, a pasado algo?-

-Bueno… He estado… ahora tengo un...- Saitama queda en silencio, la mujer frente a el se mantiene atenta con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, el no tenía el interés de hablarle del tema, no aun al menos, solo podía pensar en lo interesante que sería si el ventilador a metros sobre su cabeza, aun girando a unas pocas revoluciones por minuto, cayera y la despachurrara contra el suelo.

-Un?-

-...Que ves en esta foto?- cita sacando el papelillo de su bolsillo, se estira sobre el escritorio hasta que la mano de Fubuki da con ella, sus uñas estaban pintadas de verde oscuro.

-Que veo?- pregunta extrañada.

-Si… te parece de alguna forma familiar...? conoces a alguien de los que aparecen en ella?-

-Yo…- La mayor observa la imagen con dificultad no muy segura de que era lo que el actor esperaba que ella dijera, un hombre alto, muy sonriente, con una botella de vino en la mano y una camisa de diseño curioso, una dama de cabello largo, su cara se veía algo pintada, sabía que eso era resultado de usar demasiado maquillaje, en el centro, un niño con una extraña mirada en su rostro, serio y algo confundido. –No me es familiar en ningún sentido.- contesta finalmente.

-...No hay nada que puedas decirme al respecto? Alguna impresión sobre las personas que vez en ella? Notas algo en especifico?-

-No, parecen una familia como cualquier otra.-

Ella decía que lo amaba, lo decía muy seguido, pero no podía ver siquiera mas allá de su nariz, ni siquiera podía reconocer a ese niño en la foto, no estaba muy seguro porque, pero Saitama sentía que quería matarla.

-Supuse que dirías algo como eso…-

-...Es muy bonita de todos modos, no son lindas las fotos familiares?- cita devolviéndosela, el mayor la toma entre sus manos y la vuelve a introducir en su bolsillo, mas tarde la tiraría en la trituradora de papeles.

-Si…- se limita a decir.

-Los conoces? Son familia tuya?-

-No...- miente.

-Hey…-

-…-

-...Quieres hacerlo conmigo?-

-…- _ *****_ _ **No, q**_ _ **uiero matar**_ _ **te**_ _ **perra infeliz…***_ susurra el mayor en su cabeza.

-Quieres hacerlo conmigo… aquí? Ahora? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos…-

-Sería muy sospechoso que fueras a una sesión de fotos con marcas de cuerdas en las manos, porque demonios quieres tener sexo conmigo?-

-No lo se, porque te amo.-

 _ ***En serio quiero matarte…***_

Saitama no dice nada, y aunque su rostro permanecía estoico sus dientes rechinaban de que tan fuerte apretaba la mandíbula, Fubuki se siente un poco impaciente, entonces se pone de pie y camina hasta posicionarse en frente del actor, acto seguido, su abrigo de piel cae detrás de ella.

-Tu me amas?- le pregunta, el mayor sigue en silencio.

-Amor es un termino muy relativo…- * _ **TE ODIO**_ _ **...**_ _*_

Los tirantes de su vestido se deslizan por sus hombros hasta que este cae en el suelo como el telón de un teatro, presentando semejante espectáculo de mujer, usaba medías de mallas que trepaban sus piernas hasta la mitad de sus muslos, su sostén es de encaje de rosas, cuando este caé, su senos rebotan un poco por la gravedad, estaba algo sudada y su piel se veía brillante, sus pezones eran un par de botones color pastel.

-A mi nunca me molesto que me amarraras o me lastimaras, sabes…?-

Fubuki tiene tetas grandes y firmes de silicona, Saitama pensó cuando los brazos de aquella mujer comparable a una venus rodearon su cuello y sus labios dieron a parar a los suyos, que eran tan grandes y asfixiantes como concebimos que es la grandeza de dios, ella se estaba desnudando para el, y se supone que su interior debería estar estallando en llamas pero solo podía sentirse cada vez mas miserable, cada beso, cada caricia, eran tan fríos como el hielo.

-Amor… Eso no existe…- se le escapa decir mientras ella desabotona su camisa.

-Claro que si… hace seis años… lo tuvimos… recuerdas?-

-…Te equivocas.- detiene sus manos, ella lo observa con una mezcla entre cariño y lastima en su mirada.

-Entonces estabas tan asustado que huiste… nunca me dijiste porque… solo te fuiste… porque huiste?-

-…No huí.- _ *****_ _ **No vengas a actuar como victima pedazo de zorra...**_ _ **Todo eso fue tu culpa…***_

-Te da miedo sentirte enamorado? Te da miedo amar a otros?-

Saitama se queda inexpresivo unos segundos frente a la interrogante mirada esmeralda de la actriz, lentamente frunce el ceño, entonces Fubuki siente como su espalda golpea la mesa del escritorio, ahora el esta sobre ella, y tenía esa sonrisa tan cínica y enfermiza que había visto tantas veces en el rostro del mayor, ella ladea la cabeza evitando sus ojos demoníacos mientras siente como la corbata que hace unos segundos el usaba se cierra en un fuerte amarre sobre sus muñecas, su ritmo cardíaco va en aumento, empieza a sudar y su respiración se vuelve algo audible, las manos de Saitama se deslizan por sus piernas arrastrando su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos descubriendo su intimidad, el trata de no pensar en cuantas personas habrán pasado por ahí antes y después de el, quería hacerle tanto daño que no pudiera decir nunca mas que lo amaba, que no pudiera siquiera mirarlo a la cara sin sentir asco.

-Puta… solo mira lo mojada que estas…-

Este es el momento donde una chica cualquiera se cubriría la cara de la vergüenza, pero ellos son adultos, por eso ella estaba ahí dispuesta y el indiferente, los hombres que desearían ver a Fubuki de esa manera, amarrada, excitada y con las piernas abiertas como una flor son incontables como las arenas del mar, lo cual hace sentir a Saitama culpable, desearía que no odiara hasta sus piernas de súper modelo, ella jadea sintiendo como los dedos del lampiño se deslizan y entierran en su sexo, gime, su espalda se arquea y el tono rojizo de su rostro se intensifica mientras el muerde sus pezones con la poca delicadeza que tanto acostumbraba, la velocidad de las caricias va en aumento, ella estaba llegando a su limite, Saitama la odiaba hasta con la mas ínfima fibra de su ser, entonces porque lo hacía?

-Lo que dices…. No tiene ningún significado para mi…-

Era una mala persona, era la única explicación que tenía.

-Como puede… el amor… no significar… _A-ah! ..._ Nada para ti...?-

-Creí dejarlo muy claro hace seis años…-

-Saitama…-

-Que yo no soy capaz de sentir cosa semejante…-

Ella puede escuchar el sonido de su correa desenganchándose, Garou dijo una vez, ´´el sexo entre plásticos suele ser frio, duro y sin sentimientos, como sus rostros relucientes están supuestos a ser.´´, esto es una victoria? Porque sabía tan amarga e insípida que casi quería llorar...

* * *

 _ ***...Habrá salido de emergencia?** * _piensa Genos, apoya la barbilla sobre la mesa sintiéndose un poco abandonado, había pasado casi una hora y su maestro no había vuelto de adonde fuera que hubiera ido, el café en la tetera hacía tiempo que se había enfriado, y la brisa empezaba a darle frio, entonces, unos ligeros pasos se escucharon desde el interior.

-Umh? Saitama?- pregunta levantando la cabeza, en cambio, lo que encontró en el portón del balcón fueron unos curiosos ojos grandes y azules mirándolo.

 _ ***...Tu no eres… Quien…?** * _ Las preguntas se quedaron cortas en su cabeza mientras alzaba una ceja, ella lo miro con la misma cara de sorpresa que el tenía, no debía tener mas de 18 años, su cuerpo era delgado y de aspecto frágil, como el de una muñeca, usaba una cola alta que terminaba a poco mas allá de su espalda baja, un par de lirios blancos coronaban la punta de esta dándole un aspecto algo infantil e inocente, pero muy dulce, su pelo era negro como un azabache adornado por un mechón de color azul celeste que iba desde su flequillo hasta la punta final de sus cabellos, sus ojos, tímidos y temerosos, eran de un agradable azul cielo, era como un ángel.

-Santo Dios estas bien?!- chillo alarmada con las manos sobre la boca. Genos no entendía porque se veía tan sorprendida como si hubiera visto una victima de accidente.

-Eh… si, porque la pregunta?- cuestiona extrañado.

-E-es que… Tus ojos…!- parecía que la menor no encontraba como explicarle lo inusual que le resultaba la llamativa mirada del rubio. Genos se lleva la mano a la frente expresando su disgusto, se había encontrado en la misma situación cientos de veces.

-*suspiro* Calma. Mis ojos están bien, ellos son así.-

-Ah…? Pero... como?-

-Me los tatué. No es la moda mas común del mundo pero tampoco hay que entrar en pánico...-

-Oh… lo siengo... No te duele?-

-No, ya no al menos, perdona si te asuste.-

-N-no no, lo siento, pensé que te habían golpeado o algo así jeje….-

-Juh… Bueno.-

-Pero se ven geniales, en serio.-

-Tu crees?-

-Es un estilo algo radical, pero se nota que sabes como usarlo.-

Genos la mira algo confundido antes de echarse a reír.

-Jajjaja, gracias, creo.-

-*risa nerviosa* Yo… hem… Soy Lily.-

-Lily eh? Por eso llevas lirios en la cabeza? Lily viene del nombre de esa flor.-

-Que inteligente.- cita con honesta sorpresa. -Le atinaste, no todo el mundo lo nota.- sonríe con timidez, era adorable, en un sentido un poco irritante pero tierno al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, es un placer Lily, soy Genos.- extiende su mano.

 _ ***Que formal.***_ Pensó ella tomando asiento.

-Disculpame, mi sensei me dejo esperando en el Main Hall de aquí, pero me desespere y bueno, resulta que me perdí buscándola, este lugar es muy grande.-

-Conque por eso Saitama tardaba tanto, ¿verdad que es enorme? Yo aun no me acostumbro del todo.-

-Nunca te había visto, eres un periodista?-

-Era, ahora vivo aquí.-

-Oh, eres un mayordomo entonces?-

-Tampoco.-

-Uh…- Genos noto como su mirada se extraño un poco. -Eres… novio de Saitama-sama?-  
-QUÉ?- exclama firmemente algo escandalizado. -Como que novios? parezco su novio?-

-Dios lo siento! Que indiscreta verdad? No fue mi intención!- se lleva las manos al rostro sintiéndose en extremo avergonzada, tenía el pequeño defecto de ser algo impulsiva al hablar y hacer preguntas.

-N-no no esta bien!- contesto rápidamente. –Solo soy su aprendiz.-

Lily queda en silencio unos minutos, cuando baja las manos, Genos nota lo confundida que se ve.

-...Aprendiz? Dijiste aprendiz?-

-Uh.. si eso dije, soy aprendiz de Saitama.-

-...No eso es imposible.- Sonríe pensando que tal vez el chico bromeaba. -Saitama-sama no tiene aprendices.-

-No, no, hablo en serio, es un poco reciente, desde hace tres semanas lo soy.-

-Pero es que… el es bastante arisco con esos temas, en serio eres su aprendiz?- Ladea el rostro escéptica.

-Lo juro, porque mas estaría viviendo aquí?-

-Bueno… Si no mientes…- medita un poco antes de sonreír algo… emocionada? –Significa que eres uno de los nuestros! tenemos algo en común!-

-En común?-

-Wow no puedo esperar para contarle esto a Iaian y los demás!-

-Los demás? De que hablas?-

-Si! Veras muchos de los actores son muy amigos por diferentes razones, y muchos tienen aprendices, hay muchos de nosotros.-

-Nosotros?.-

-Por eso estoy aquí, yo también soy aprendiz. Soy aprendiz de Fubuki-sama!-

De pronto, la imagen de la fiesta donde conoció a Saitama, la de Amai Mask, y la paliza casi mortal que le dieron en el callejón hace un mes llegaron de golpes a su cabeza.

-...De Fubuki?-

* * *

-...Estas bien?- pregunta arreglando su cabello, sus piernas temblaban un poco después de semejante faena, pero era lo habitual, Saitama permanecía sentado sobre el escritorio con la vista en la ventana, algo distante con una copa de whisky en las manos, sintiéndose un poco mas miserable de la cuenta.

-Si estoy bien…- gruñe con tono fastidiado.

-La pasaste bien? No llegaste al un org…-

-Te parece que la pase bien?- voltea el rostro hacía ella interrumpiéndola, su mirada era severa, aunque Fubuki estaba acostumbrada a ella, no puedo evitar sentirse algo inútil como mujer, ella tuvo unos cuantos orgasmos y quien sabe porque razones el lampiño no tuvo ni uno, se veía bastante molesto de todos modos.

-...Es por mí?- baja la mirada.

-No no es por ti, sigues siendo igual de hermosa y radiante que siempre… solo… no estoy de humor, ni concentrado.-

-Pudiste haberme dicho que no…-

-Y dejarte a medias? a que viniste si no fue a revolcarte conmigo? que ocurre? Ni Mask ni ninguno de los viejos gordos con los que te acuestas dan la talla como yo?-

-...No se ni porque me molesto en preocuparme...- frunce el ceño, el tenía esa tendencia de denigrar y menospreciar a todos, no solo a ella.

-Por que me amas, lo dices todo el tiempo…-

Un silencio incomodo se esparció por la habitación como una densa capa de plomo en el aire mientras sus miradas permanecían fijas entre ellos, luego de años de conocidos, no había necesidad de palabras, ellos sabían exactamente que esas miradas airadas se decían.

-...*Suspiro* al menos vas a decirme que te paso? Tienes otra chica ahora o algo? O los problemas empiezan a afectar tu vida sexual?-

Saitama baja los ojos hacia la copa entre sus dedos no muy seguro de como explicárselo.

-Tengo un aprendiz.- no era precisamente la respuesta que Fubuki estaba esperando.

-Ah…?- arqueó una cejas, pensó que tal vez el lampiño el estaba tomando el pelo, pero cuando Saitama volvió a mirarla con firmeza, supo que estaba hablando muy enserio. –Espera… tu? Un aprendiz? Eso es imposible…-

-Hablo en serio, hace tres semanas que vive conmigo, debe seguir en el balcón ahora mismo.-

-Ok… digamos que te creo, que tiene que ver el en esto? Acaso te enamoraste de el?-

-No… El… no tiene idea de ninguno de mis malos hábitos… tiene una imagen demasiado sana de mi… no podía dejar de pensar que pensaría si me viera en esa situación…-

-Oh…- Cruza los brazos. –Parece que te importa mucho…-

-A ti debería importarte, recuerdas el paparazzi en la fiesta de Mask? El de los ojos bonitos?-

-…- Fubuki medita un poco, y lentamente va abriendo los ojos dándose cuenta de muchas cosas. –Calvo infeliz de mierda acaso tu…?- sonríe casi emocionada.

-Si, lo conocí porque tu ex le mando a dar tremenda paliza…-

-Espera, QUÉ?- su sonrisa desaparece.

-No te preocupes el no te guarda rencor, a Mask si, pero a ti no.-

-*suspiro* vez?- Se lleva una mano a la frente. –Y aun hay gente que se pregunta porque termine con ese tipo… escucha… si estamos hablando de ese mocoso, cuando Garou y los chicos lo vean, van a querer una noche con el…-

-Oh no creas que los voy a dejar! Ese ´´mocoso´´ es mi aprendiz ahora…-

-Pero es la costumbre, digo, todos los demás lo hacen, al principio es duro para ellos pero luego cuando empiezan a ganar dinero y a viajar por ahí…-

-Que tu dejes que se follen a Lily, o que los demás vendan a los suyos como carne, no significa que yo haré lo mismo…- la interrumpe súbitamente.

-Eso dolió, Lily y los otros están contentos, nos aseguramos de tratarlos bien…-

-Los tienen domesticados Fubuki, crees en serio que esos chicos son felices?-

-Hablas mucho pero tu mismo te has revolcado con muchos de ellos, incluyendo a Lily y a Iaian, porque el tuyo debería ser diferente?-

-Porque yo no tendré un aprendiz para prostituirlo y ganarme el favor de otros, para eso tengo a Sonic y es solo porque el lleva desde antes que nos conociéramos en el negocio, no Genos, ni siquiera yo le he puesto un dedo encima...-

-Aún. Con que ese es su nombre… Genos, parece que te agrada mucho...-

-...Creo que le tengo afecto… es muy amable sabes… Algo sensible, de los que lloran con facilidad, creo que te agradará.-

-Quizás. Por eso has estado ausente las ultimas semanas? Has estado ocupado con el? No se lo has dicho a nadie aun?-

-Si, si y no, y te pido que tu tampoco lo hagas, pienso llevarlo a la fiesta de Garou mañana…-

-Bueno, sera mejor que no lo dejes solo mucho tiempo, antes de que se entere de cosas que no debe…-

-No vas a delatarme con el o si?-

-Debería, pero no, tu bien lo dijiste, te amo…-

-Eres un poco masoquista Fubuki.-

* * *

-Lo llamas por su nombre?!- exclama Lily algo sorprendida.

-N-no sabía como debía llamarlo!- responde Genos algo alarmado, llevaban ya un rato de amena conversación sobre el ´´ABC´´ de como ser un buen aprendiz

-Sensei, y de la misma manera debes llamar a los otros actores de su talla así! Ni siquiera llegamos a novatos en nuestra posición, se nos exige mucho respeto sabes?-

-Pero que dirá de mi si lo hago? me da vergüenza…-

-Bueno si lo llamas solo por su nombre frente a los otros, en especial siendo Saitama de quien hablamos, darás mucho que pensar….-

-Juh…-

-Ademas, por las cosas que hacemos a veces, no debemos tratarlos de ´´tu y yo´´ entiendes?- Genos la mira algo extrañado.

-Cosas que hacemos?- pregunta curioso.

-Oh tu sabes, ´´esas´´ cosas.- contesta Lily como si hablara de algo obvio.

-...Áh?- vuelve a dudar, la menor alza una ceja y sonríe creyendo que el chico tal vez estaba bromeando.

-Como salir y… tu… Saitama nunca te a hablado de…?-

-Ah, aquí estas Lily, donde te habías metido? Es hora de irnos.- Fubuki y Saitama aparecen en escena, inmediatamente Lily se pone de pie dejando a Genos algo en el aire, no importo mucho, el estaba bastante atento con aquella mujer cerca, claro que la recordaba perfectamente.

-Ven aquí campeón, me esperaste mucho?- Saitama no se sentía precisamente cómodo con una chica como Lily a solas con Genos, pero la conocía, sabía que no hablaba de ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente, no con desconocidos.

-No señor.- contesta poniéndose de pie, el mayor se sorprende disimuladamente con eso de ´´señor´´.

-Veo que conociste a la pequeña Lily.- había un tono mas severo y descontento en su voz, algo que el rubio no tardo en notar, su rostro permanecía serio y frío, ¿había pasado algo?

-Oh, bueno fue casi un accidente, también es un placer volver a verla, señorita Fubuki.-

-Con que Genos eh?- la mayor se acerca para analizar al chico un poco mas detenidamente, el actor la vigila con mucha atención, atento a sus acciones. –Veo porque Saitama se fijó en ti, joven, guapo, tus ojos son muy curiosos…-

-Uhm… gracias.-

-A ver… no estas precisamente en forma pero pareces delgado por naturaleza, un poco alto, notablemente tímido, muy cordial y educado.-

-Eso es algo bueno o algo malo?- sonríe nervioso, odiaba ser analizado y examinado, pero ella era una actriz de primera, un ojo critico le vendría bien.

-Jajajajja, no eres un encanto de muchacho?- sonríe dulcemente. –Te ira bien, los adonis como tu son los primeros que escogen, como sea, despídete Lily, se hace tarde.-

-Genos-kun, nos veremos un día de estos, llamame si?- sonríe amablemente.

-Por supuesto.-

-Saitama-sama, un placer volver a verlo.-

-Vayan con cuidado.-

-No olvides decirle a Garou, cretino.- se despide Fubuki.

-No te preocupes, te veo mañana, perra.- se despide Saitama.

Cuando se marchan, el menor no pudo evitar pensar en que era una amistad muy extraña.

El resto del día se fue rápidamente, a la noche, el piso inferior es iluminado por el candelabro que cuelga en el techo del Main Hall, en algunas ocasiones, Saitama se sienta a tocar el piano cuando esta aburrido, en todo el lugar el suelo estaba hecho de mármol negro con uno que otro diseño en ciertas habitaciones, pero el concepto era el mismo, hay pinturas y premios colgados en vitrinas y paredes, todo muy limpio y ordenado, ambos estaban sentados en un par de sillones de cara a los ventanales que daban al jardín.

-Se siente bien?- el menor rompe el silencio, su maestro llevaba desde esa tarde en silencio, pensativo, con la vista fija en el horizonte y cara de desaprobación.

-Estoy algo cansado… se puede saber de que hablaban tu y Lily?- que pasaba con esa actitud tan arisca?

-Nada, solo me dio unos cuantos consejos.-

-Oh, que bueno.-

-Y Fubuki? Que quería?-

-...Mañana vamos a salir en la tarde.- esa forma de cambiar el tema fue bastante ruda, el menor observa a su maestro dudoso, ahora que lo notaba, el no había salido en las ultimas tres semanas.

-Qué? A donde iremos?-

-Una fiesta privada. Es el momento de que te presente a unas cuantas personas.-

-Um… ok…- concluye no muy seguro si realmente quería ir, pero siendo ahora su aprendiz, no era como si podía negarse. –Hablando de salir, estas libre pasado mañana?-  
-Porque?- Cita volteando la cara hacía el rubio.

-Tengo cita.-

-Cita? Con quien?- pregunta con el ceño algo fruncido, no era muy difícil notar lo nervioso que Genos se estaba poniendo.

-Mi doctor… es un viejo amigo mio, han pasado muchas cosas este mes y bueno… creo que debería presentárselo.-

-...Creo que no tengo problemas con eso campeón.-

-Estas molesto por algo?- finalmente se anima a preguntar, Saitama observa la luna desde la ventana, mete la mano en su bolsillo sacando la pequeña fotografía que había encontrado aquella mañana.

-Te haré un pequeño examen campeón…- cita en voz baja, el ritmo cardíaco de Genos empezó a aumentar.

-Un examen...?- pregunta, su voz se escucha temblorosa.

-Tu eres un fotógrafo, y uno con mucha habilidad, que ves en esta fotografía?- justo la misma pregunta que le había hecho a Fubuki aquella mañana, el mayor se estira hasta que los dedos del rubio dan con ella.

-...No estas hablando de sombras y efectos de composición o si?- pregunta con creciente curiosidad, estaba algo asustado, pero decidido.

-No realmente, dime que sientes cuando la vez, o que impresión te da…-

Genos suspira, y queda unos segundos mirando la foto, a los ojos de cualquiera sería una foto familiar como cualquier otra, pero no para el, Genos no ve solo imágenes captadas por el lente, ninguno de los que amaban esa profesión lo hacían.

Frunce un poco el ceño, luego suspira y entreabre los labios.

-Esto sonará estúpido… Están fingiendo… Ninguno de ellos es feliz…- los ojos de Saitama parecieron abrirse un poco mas de lo normal. -...En especial ella, sonríe, pero esta desesperada… inconforme.-

-...Que más?- susurra el mayor.

-El hombre sabe la gravedad de las cosas, y siente que hay un gran peso sobre sus hombros, siente que el carga con todo el mundo, supongo que es común cuando se es un padre de familia.-

-Que más…?-

-...Y sobre ese niño….- Saitama presta especial atención al menor, en como mueve los labios, en como sus ojos pasean alrededor de la imagen como queriendo captar hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

-Si…?-

-No sabe realmente que esta pasando, el solo esta perdido… se siente… abandonado… él…- Genos enmudece unos segundos mientras su expresión parecía agravarse en una mueca de dolor.

-Él?- interroga Saitama cada vez mas curioso, cada vez mas fascinado por sus palabras, sin duda era único en su tipo.

-Él… Él…- su voz estaba temblando como si estuviera apunto de quebrarse, sus ojos se humedecieron violentamente, era como si fuera lo mas triste que jamás hubiera visto.

-Él es…?- Genos levanta el rostro, justo antes que un par de lagrimas tan pesadas como el plomo se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

-...Es usted…!-

-Demonios campeón, eres increíble en serio.-

-Sensei lo siento!- se lleva las manos al rostro, secando bruscamente sus lagrimas.

-No eres el chico mas llorón sobre esta tierra? Y que es eso de sensei?- Saitama sonríe con amabilidad y se pone de pie, camina unos cuantos pasos hasta posicionarse frente al rubio.

-Lo siento! Lo siento! Dije cosas tan horribles…! Y eres tan buena persona conmigo…! Como pude...?-

-Te equivocas…- Genos queda en silencio con solo sus sollozos de fondo, Saitama toma sus muñecas retirando sus manos de sus ojos, el menor se sentía tan avergonzado de mirarlo a la cara que le costo abrir los ojos cuando el mayor levanto su barbilla, entonces se encontró con sus ojos cafés, comprensivos, y su sonrisa amable, esa que de por si había empezado a extrañar.

-Saitama…-

-Te equivocas, campeón, yo soy muy mala persona…- el actor pasa sus pulgares por el rostro húmedo del chico, encantado por su sensible carácter, por el temblor de sus labios, por su respiración tambaleante, por tener ese corazón tan cálido y empático que el ya no tenía. –Y tienes toda la razón en lo que dijiste, de hecho, no podría estar mas anonadado de tu exactitud.-

-P-pero… Sensei…-

-No digas nada, y por favor no me llames sensei, me hace sentir como un abuelo… Genos, yo no estoy molesto contigo, así que deja de lloriquear como niña, no podría estar mas feliz de que seas mi aprendiz.-

-Sens…. Saitama…-

-Ajá?-

-...Yo también estoy feliz…-

-Genos…-

-Estoy feliz de que seas mi maestro.- Sonríe con algo de rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y nariz.

-Que bueno… me veo muy diferente a cuando niño no? Crees que me veo mejor con cabello?-

-No, eres como Jason Statham.-

-Como Jason?-

-Te ves mucho mejor después de quedar calvo.-

* * *

De fondo sonaba ´´Garden of Eden´´ de Guns and Roses, en si la playa estaba rellena de chicas en poca ropa y chicos adinerados, pero el centro de la fiesta era dentro del penthouse, entre herederos, dueños de empresas, músicos famosos y súper modelos con sus tetas de silicona, ellos eran la ´´crème de la crème´´, su grupo era la élite de Japón, todo el que quería ser famoso iba hacia ellos, todos querían una foto, sus números, todos los periodistas rogaban por aunque sea un par de palabras, y todos los directores se mataban entre ellos por una firma aunque fuese para un comercial.

El centro del escándalo eran ellos, había un buffet de drogas de catorce quilates sobre la mesa de bar donde estaban conversando, a los famosos les gustaba estar tan intoxicados todo el tiempo solo para eludir en lo posible la aburrida realidad, estar sobrio era horrible y ellos lo sabían, en una escala de mayor a menor, eran Saitama ´´ _One Punch Man_ ´´, técnicamente el rey entre ellos y quien aun no llegaba, Garou _the human monster_ posiblemente el mas temible en cuanto a carácter, Amai Mask que era la clásica estrella engreída, Fubuki, _ZombieMan_ , _Metal Bat_ , _Darkshine_ , _Flash, Prisoner_ y _Tank Top_ , todos con sus respectivos aprendices, los demas actores y figuras del cine oriental estaban por debajo de ellos, y siempre estaban llenos de rumores de todo tipo, de dinero, de mujeres hermosas, de los mas altos estándares económicos y los narcóticos mas codiciados del mercado.

-Entonces me regó por una firma para aparecer en su show, y que iba hacer yo? le dije en ingles fluido ´´bueno nena, lo siento mucho, pero tu hermana llego primero´´.- contaba el atlético actor animadamente, Garou le da un trago a su cerveza y se sienta mientras los demás sentados alrededor reían a carcajadas de la manera mas histérica posible, Fubuki desinteresada texteaba en su celular, Mask se aburría sobre el sillón, los demás bebía y se ponían hasta las nubes.

-Demonios Garou eres de lo peor!-

-No fue mi culpa! No puedo faltar a mi palabra! Mucho menos cuando se trata de mujeres, las americanas son salvajes hombre.-

-Oye, oye! Cuenta la de esa chica en _Budapest_ _,_ la que ira hija del dueño de un banco o algo así.-

-Oh! Tiffany! Verán, estaba de vacaciones en Hungría y no tenía la mas mínima idea de como hablar el idioma local, entonces se me...-

-Garou Tienes que ver esto!- exclama Prisoner subiendo las escaleras.

-Oh? Que ocurre? Dejame adivinar, ese par de borrachos están peleándose de nuevo en mi comedor.-

-No, no! Es un chico, pero en serio tienes que verlo tienes los ojos mas bellos que e visto.-

-Venga Prisoner.- Se queja poniéndose de pie. –Para ti todos los chicos tienes los ojos… mas bellos que…-

No estaba mintiendo, la música parecía haber adquirido intensidad, en el piso inferior, apoyado contra la pared, usaba una camisa gris tirando a blanco de mangas largas, con los primeros botones abiertos como para rematar a quien lo viera, unos pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos de cuero, sus cabellos, rubios como el sol, estaban peinados hacía atrás, pero quizás el detalle que mas resaltaba eran esos enormes azabaches que tenía por ojos, combinando perfectamente con esa expresión tímida que tenía.

-Demonios… y ese quien es? Con quien vino?- pregunta con creciente curiosidad mientras se escucha a los demás actores soltar exclamaciones de dudosa moral.

-No tengo la mas mínima idea! Pero no es guapísimo?-

-Guapo? Yo me lo cojería aunque fuera mi sobrino.- cita Tank con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sin duda alguna dejaría que me contagiara de sida… que demonios esperan? Denme un trago que brindarle! Quieres ver a _The human monster_ encargándose de este?- se frota las manos. Los demás adularon suciamente la iniciativa del actor mientras daban sonoras palmadas en su espalda.

-Iras por el Garou?-

-Bromeas? Estaría loco si no me atreviera a hablarle, me lanzare del tejado si no consigo aunque sea su número.-

-Oye pero no olvides compartir, _eh monster._ \- rieron oscuramente.

-Son un montón de lascivos egoístas.- se burlo.

Genos no podía concentrarse mucho en su alrededor, sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, y su boca una pequeña sonrisa, su rostro seguía un poco sonrojado mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado anoche, se sentía avergonzado, pero el fue tan amable con el, secando sus lagrimas, y sonriendo tan calmadamente, esa sonrisa que le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien y que se encontraba protegido, pensó mucho en su debía llamarlo o no ´´sensei´´, si debía mostrarle mas respeto.

 _´´No podría estar mas feliz de que seas mi aprendiz.´´_ Recuerda, su rubor se intensifica un poco.

-Hello there…- interrumpe bruscamente una voz sus pensamientos, cuando Genos levanta el rostro algo sorprendido, lo primero que nota es su mano extendiéndole una copa de quien sabe que, y unas extrañas mancuernillas al borde de sus mangas con una forma no muy definida, era increíblemente alto y delgado, de musculatura firme, llevaba un traje simple y algo ceñido de color azul oscuro, camisa blanca, su cabello era plateado peinado hacia atrás y dividido, sus ojos eran grandes de pupilas pequeñas y de un amarillo pálido, a Genos le resultaba familiar, sabía que lo había visto en algún evento o revista, su sonrisa era muy alargada, de esas que daban miedo y que causaban poca confianza, había una extraña aura a su alrededor que termino por hacerlo sentir algo mas que incomodo.

-...Eres tu un ángel?- pregunta, era la persona mas intimidante que jamás había visto.

* * *

Empezare diciendo que no tengo mas excusa para mi ausencia los ultimos 3 meses, mas que e sufrido el bloqueo artistico mas violento de mi vida, tenía las ideas listas y mi hoja de borradores repleta, pero no sabía como organizarlas, han pasado muchas cosas, acabo de terminar la escuela aquí en New York y aun no puedo ingresar a la universidad, como sea, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón su paciencia, se que puedo tardarme, pero les aseguro que no tengo la mas mínima intención de abandonar este fic. El capitulo de hoy a sido sumamente largo y quizás dramático lo se, es que he tenido que poner al día muchas cosas, mil disculpas de nuevo, espero no aburrirlas/los, como consejo, sugiero que cada vez que ven que mencione una canción en el fic, busquena para que entren en la onda. Con muchos besos, La Reina Impía/ TheGodlessQueen

PD: A menos que este capitulo llegue a mínimo 30 reviews no subiré el siguiente en otro par de meses 3:D así que comenten, que ni siquiera tienen que iniciar sección. (Estoy mintiendo, pero por favor este capitulo es muy importante para mi y extenuante de hacer, comenten.)


	5. 5: Amigos de Plástico

PAPARAZZI, finalmente empezamos a avanzar en la historia :) ya hemos presentado a la gran mayoría de los personajes principales, ademas y mas importante aún gente, llegamos al capitulo 5! cada 5 capítulos habrá ronda de agradecimientos y muestras de afecto ´´de moi pour toi´´ (de mi para ti en francés del traductor google) están al final del cap, lo que significa también que los próximos serán en el capitulo diez, así que por ahora, disfruten el cap y pásenla sensual gente bonita :D

***Prólogo capitulo 5***

-Estoy solo Genos…- contesto mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo por debajo de las sábanas. –Estoy solo... por eso no quiero que te vayas…-

-Sensei usted no me necesita…- Reclamo el rubio de manera despectiva. –Tiene muchos amigos, mucha gente que lo admira, no esta tan solo como cree.-

-No me salgas con esa excusa…- Insistió con ira escondida en su voz, habían tocado ese tema cientos de veces noche tras noche solo para llegar a la misma conclusión una y otra vez. –Eso es diferente... Eso es solo mientras sea joven y talentoso, ellos se olvidaran de mi algún día, cuando llegue el momento se fijaran en el siguiente novato en la lista…-

-Porque yo...? Podrías tener a quien quisieras sabes?- sintió como sus brazos se estrecharon con mas fuerza a su alrededor, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, él era su otra mitad, su mayor fuerza y su única debilidad, sin él era nadie.

-Porque te quiero a ti… es tan difícil entenderlo?- pudo saborear dolor en sus palabras.

-…-

-Algún día la fama y las fiestas se acaban... Bang me lo dijo una vez poco antes de morir… dijo que yo sabría cuando dejarlo, cuando tendría suficiente de todo esto…´´

-Sensei…- insiste. -No puedo…-

-Y eso esta bien! te lo juro…! el punto es que… Me pondré viejo… viejo campeón… quien seré entonces…?-

-Sensei… usted es una leyenda, estoy seguro que en cien años la gente seguirá recordándolo.- trata de consolarlo de la única manera torpe e infantil que siempre hacía.

-...Y eso que demonios importa…?-

-Siempre serás alguien... aunque yo no este.-

-Pero quien seré para ti cuando ya no me necesites? En serio crees que me importa la gente?-

-…- Genos no fue capaz de contestarle, había lagrimas en sus ojos y tremendo nudo en su garganta.

-Perderte es todo lo que me aterra… No me da miedo que la gente me olvide, que llegue alguien mas joven que yo a tomar mi lugar… me da miedo que me abandones… me da miedo que te alejes… que me olvides... me da miedo despertar una mañana y darme cuenta de que te has ido, Genos… yo te am…-

-Amor eh…?- logra interrumpir con voz temblorosa.

-Amor…- Contesta depositando suaves besos en su hombro.

-Que clase de amor toxico y enfermo es este…?- murmura él entre un tembloroso sollozo.

-Pero es amor, o me equivoco?-

-Dejame ir…- vuelve a pedirle.

-No…- vuelve a insistir.

-Por favor… dejame ir… estoy muriendo aquí adentro…-

-No puedo…-

-Porque?- Saitama enmudece mientras el silencio se extiende en la oscuridad de la habitación, lo hace girarse hacia el, solo para encontrar su rostro empapado en lagrimas, el llanto es mas denso y pesado que el plomo, y aun mas venenoso y dañino.

-Porque te amo… Así que por favor no llores…-

-No es justo…!- se quiebra su voz. –Eres cruel… y egoísta…-

Saitama lo mira algo lastimero. Sus besos pararon a recorrer sus mejillas húmedas y sus manos su delicada espalda, besos dulces y mojados, que callaron sus sollozos y entibiaron sus temblorosos labios con el tiempo, Genos oculto su rostro en su pecho tratando de huir de sus caricias no muy seguro de que sentía o que ya no, a esas alturas del juego el no estaba seguro de nada, solo de que ahora le pertenecía, él había sido único amigo, su mentor, casi un hermano en algún sentido y ahora, sin tener idea de como paso el era su dueño, y era demasiado tarde para retroceder, para disculpas, era demasiado tarde para todo…

-Sensei te odio…- lo escucha decir mientras sus manos se aferraban a su camisa.

-Eres el ave en mi jaula de oro Genos…- cita acariciando su cabello. –Así que puedes odiarme… odiame todo lo que quieras y tan fuerte como puedas… pero por favor… no te vayas…-

* * *

Cuando aquel joven de cabellos rubios levanto el rostro y Garou pudo ver incluso su reflejo en sus ojos, lo único que pasaba por su mente era ´´* **Quien eres…?** *´´, aquella pregunto se repitió unas mil veces en su cabeza mientras la sonrisa infantil en sus labios se arqueaba mas conforme a su creciente curiosidad por aquellos enormes orbes inocentes y desconfiados, que lo miraban con una extraña mezcla entre sorpresa, timidez y confusión. ¿Que clase de misterios ocultaba esa mirada tan extraña?, el era joven, bastante en comparación con la gran mayoría de las personas en aquel lugar, y había una singular aura de… ´´pureza´´ a su alrededor que ninguno de los presentes ahí poseía, para el fue como encontrar un cordero entre una manada de lobos como rogando por ser devorado, todo aquello acabo por llamar a su tan lascivo apetito.

-Eres tu un ángel?- pregunto lanzando así su pequeño anzuelo. Genos ladeo un poco la cabeza no muy seguro de que clase de pregunta era esa para una conversación ´´de hombre a hombre´´, noto un poco tarde que se encontraba entre el y la pared a una distancia no muy amigable para un simple par de desconocidos, sentía una fría sensación recorriendo su espalda baja, como cuando sabes que algo esta mal o que corres peligro, era extraño como se veía de alguna manera similar a su maestro en la forma en que el mayor lo miraba, del mismo modo su rostro le resultaba bastante familiar.

-...Disculpe?- logro decir mientras lo observaba de reojo, juraba que lo había visto en algún sitio anteriormente.  
-¿No son bellos tus ojos? Quien eres muchacho? Al menos vas a aceptarme un trago?- sonríe meneando un poco la copa que llevaba en la mano, sus dedos eran largos y delgados como los de un esqueleto, las venas sobre sus manos se veían firmemente marcadas como raíces sobre la tierra, era algo intimidante en cierta manera.

-Uhm… Yo...- demasiadas preguntas y poco tiempo para organizar sus respuestas, sin mencionar de por si lo incomodo que aquella presencia lo estaba poniendo, Genos no dejaba de ver sus mancornas al borde de sus mangas, eran ambas diferentes y de formas que no lograba identificar, de un color perlado y en una base al parecer de algún metal fino. –No me gusta mucho el alcohol.- concluye bajando un poco la mirada, no le agradaba en lo absoluto la sensación belicosa que proyectaba, había un toque azaroso, quizás provocativo en su forma de expresarse, o tal vez era impresión suya.

-Oh tranquilo, solo es un poco de _champagne...-_ Insiste con aire vehemente. –Aunque si gustas puedo traerte algo mas suave, ¿agua? Una soda tal vez?-

-Por favor no se moleste. Gracias…- casi susurra tomando la copilla entre sus dedos solo por no ser descortés, Garou se sentía complacido y todo un caballero con lo cordial y diligente que era aquel muchacho, el rubio observo el licor unos segundos, olía dulce, pero no estaba dispuesto siquiera a poner sus labios ahí.

-Que educado eres…- ***Tal vez demasiado, o quizás solo eres muy tímido?** *

-Gracias, señor…?-

-Garou.- unos pocos segundos de silencio siguieron tras la simple mención de ese nombre, pudo jurar que el rostro del menor palideció un poco y su expresión quedaba en blanco, lo cual lo hizo sentir en si aún mas interesado e insistente, la sangre en las venas del rubio se congelo solo para volver a fluir con rapidez a causa del aumento en su presión sanguínea.

-Garou…? Garou _The Human Monster_?- logro decir con el poco oxigeno que aun quedaba en sus pulmones.

-Es un apodo grotesco no crees? Pero por favor solo llamame por mi nombre, ademas me haces sentir viejo si me dices señor.- concluye con cierta arrogancia, no había que ser muy inteligente para notar la reacción del menor, al menos no alguien como Garou, que estaba acostumbrado por no decir que disfrutaba su efecto sobre las personas.

Genos se había ausentado de la farándula y del mundo exterior desde hacía ya un tiempo razonable, de ahí a que su memoria para esas cosas estuviera un poco oxidada, pero por supuesto que conocía ese nombre y repentinamente ese rostro. Existe cierta jerarquía entre los ricos y famosos de Japón, una muy acentuada y respetada, y aunque el puesto numero uno le correspondía hacía ya años indefectiblemente a Saitama, el segundo lugar en cuanto a poder e influencia le correspondía a Garou, T _he_ _H_ _uman_ _M_ _onster_ _,_ ex-campeón de artes marciales mixtas en japón.

-Es un placer…- contesta el rubio, tenía la tendencia a casi susurrar cuando estaba triste, nervioso o asustado, pero eso solo complacía mas el violento ego del atleta, sus labios se estiraron hasta enseñar sus dientes cual lobo mostrando sus colmillos.

-El placer es todo mio...- contesto el con voz tenebrosa, el cordero había caído, Genos forzó una diminuta sonrisa en respuesta, este tipo era aterrador, en todo el sentido de la palabra en serio lo era.

Entre sus semejantes, él tenía quizás la reputación mas turbia, su sobrenombre tan llamativo provino de la forma en que podía destrozar a sus rivales sobre el ring hasta dejar sus rostros como carne molida, su record de knock outs era prácticamente limpio, sin mencionar su habito de romper uno que otro hueso importante de vez en cuando lo que le costo bastante prestigio y en parte influencio su retiro de las peleas, tenía la fama de violento y busca pleitos, luego de algunos escándalos relacionado con diuréticos y anabolizantes de dudosa procedencia fue forzado a salir de la liga, todo eso no impidió su exitosa incursión en el cine debido a su excelente físico, porte y figura.

-Porqué no te conozco?- pregunta meneando un poco la cara como si no pudiera creerlo del todo.

-Creo que es porque acabo de llegar y...-

-No, no me refiero a eso…- Interrumpe. –Recién llegado o no, creo conocer a casi todos las personas aquí en mi casa y en mi playa, pero estoy seguro de nunca haberte visto antes… Ademas, siendo franco contigo… Te aseguro que recordaría una cara bonita como la tuya.- la espalda de Genos no podía enterrarse mas contra la pared, con mucha lentitud, el atleta dirigió su mano con destino al rostro del chico mientras los ojos de este la seguían muy atentamente, incapaz de parpadear, y Garou lo disfrutaba pues sin duda ese joven tenía la mirada mas extraña e intensa que había visto con esas escleras oscuras al fondo de sus lunas, con delicadeza retira unos cuantos cabellos entrometidos de su frente y los coloca detrás de su oreja solo para contemplar su rostro por completo, blanco y pálido como el mármol, pulcro como si hubiera sido esculpido a mano limpia, victima de su silencio Genos baja la mirada una vez mas sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable y avergonzado, no estaba hablando con cualquier don nadie, no era cualquier persona a la cual podría reclamar su atrevimiento.

-Que ocurre? Te comió la lengua el ratón?- cito el tomándolo de la barbilla, forzándolo ligeramente a levantar la cara, sonríe con malicia contra la mirada asustada pero desafiante que le brindo el menor, adoraba los desafíos. –Me gusta que me miren a los ojos cuando hablo.-

-Disculpe…- Se sentía asqueado, ¿estaba acaso coqueteando con el? Que se supone que debía contestar? Debía soltarle un ´´quítame las manos de encima´´ a alguien como el? En esa situación? Pensó que bien el podría hacer como Mask y mandar a alguien a hacerlo pedacitos si lo rechazaba, ademas la simple idea de causarle problemas a Saitama quien lo había ayudado tanto le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Parece que eres del tipo callado.- cita soltando finalmente su cara. –Mas bien tímido, quieres venir a sentarte conmigo? Así podríamos charlar mas cómodamente.-

 ***Ok, entre tu y yo se que mi figura queda muy atrás en cuanto a masculinidad, pero si no te has dado cuenta soy un maldito hombre...*** piensa el rubio mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos, ¿por favor? Al menos puedo saber tu nombre?-

-Su nombre es Genos y viene conmigo.- interrumpió impetuosamente su voz, Garou noto como la actitud del menor cambio por completo, como sus ojos parecieron iluminarse como si se alegrara mucho de verlo.

Llevaba una camisa rojo vino remangada hasta los codos con unos lentes de sol colgados del primer botón, unos pantalones de vestir negros combinando con sus zapatos de gala y un reloj de Audemars Piguet en la muñeca, si había alguna manera de describir a Saitama era como una persona con ´´presencia´´, en el sentido que donde sea que llegara apenas aparecía el ambiente se percibía diferente, las personas parecían comportarse de manera distinta, hablaban mas bajo y volteaban a mirar de cuando en cuando, el siempre llamaba la atención de todos aunque casi nunca era su intención, siempre se veía confiado y relajado, muy seguro de si mismo y de su posición como si nada ni nadie lo sorprendiera, en todos sus años de conocidos Garou jamás había logrado intimidarlo ni un poco, quizás fue eso lo que lo hizo merecedor no solo de su respeto si no de una extraña amistad de mas de una década.

- _*Suspiro*_ tu siempre estas a un paso de mi, no Saitama?- se queja el mayor ladeando del rostro hacía el, y ahí estaba, con su cara de desaprobación acostumbrada, sin embargo y fue algo que llamo mucho la atención del atleta, había un ligero atisbo de odio o furia en la manera en que el lampiño cruzo miradas con el, esa que había visto muy pocas veces en alguien con tanta compostura como lo era Saitama, empezó a cuestionarse si su distancia las ultimas semanas se debía a que lo había ofendido de alguna manera.

-Hey campeón…- llamo la atención del rubio ignorando completamente a su anfitrión, el menor mas que aliviado y nervioso se incorporo inmediatamente. –Te hice esperar mucho?-

 ***Evidentemente… Ustedes dos se conocen…*** medito el atleta a sus adentros.

-Un poco, empezaba a sentirme olvidado.- protesta el rubio.

-Lo siento, olvide mi celular en el auto.-

 ***Pero… Que tanto se conocen?** * continua pensando.

-No hay problema solo fue un momento.-

-Te esta molestando?- pregunta poniendo a Garou en estado de alerta.

-Oh para nada!- interrumpe él bruscamente, sintiéndose algo desplazado y francamente nervioso. –Saitama hombre porque tan a la ofensiva? Solo nos estábamos conociendo, no es así em… Genos verdad?- cita volteándose torno al menor, Saitama lo seguía muy atento con la mirada, el conocía perfectamente a Garou, sabía que eran increíblemente similares en cuanto a gustos y hábitos, por eso debía tener cuidado dejándolo a solas con su pequeño aprendiz, o mas bien, debía tener cuidado dejando a Genos con cualquiera de sus compañeros.

-Por supuesto, el señor Garou solo estaba siendo amable conmigo...- Contesta el fotógrafo al cabo de unos pocos segundos. Él perfectamente hubiera dicho que no, pero no era ni la hora ni el momento, y lo ultimo que quería era problemas para su sensei y en especial problemas con una persona así.

 ***Eso es, buen chico...** * ríe a sus adentros.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso…- continua Saitama. -Hey Garou. A pasado algún tiempo.- cita metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, ahí estaba de nuevo el lampiño que el tanto conocía, con esa mueca burlona e indiferente que acostumbraba a poner, hizo sentir al tercero algo extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud pero eso no le impidió devolverle la sonrisa, después de todo había una posición que estaban supuestos a tener entre ellos.

-´´Hey Garou´´? Es en serio? Mi compañero de bebidas favorito se pierde por casi un mes sin siquiera hacerme una llamada o enviarme un mensaje de texto, luego se aparece en mi fiesta actuando completamente normal como si todo estuviera bien, y lo único que me dice es ´´Hey Garou´´?-

Genos arqueo una ceja algo extrañado, la copa entre sus dedos empezaba a sentirse tibia, una jocosa carcajada vino justo después de aquel cruce de palabras entre los actores, luego un fuerte apretón de manos, un medio abrazo y unas sonoras palmadas en la espalda como si se conocieran de toda la vida y nada acabara de pasar, sabía ellos se conocían pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento de confusión por la confianza que parecían mostrarse.

-Jajajja, hey Saitama.- Ahora que el menor se fijaba, ellos parecían casi hermanos. –Me hacías falta hombre! empezaba a creer que habías muerto!- exclamó alegremente el atleta.

-Jajajaja lo siento tanto!- Contesto Saitama arreglándose la camisa. –Te mentiría si te dijera que también te extrañe porque no lo hice. Este ultimo mes a sido una completa locura te lo juro! han pasado muchas cosas, hay mucho que tengo que contarte!-

-Los chicos me han estado preguntando por ti.- continuo él. –Ni siquiera has contestado el teléfono, esta todo bien? Como esta el gruñón de Sonic?-

-Oh tu sabes, quejándose como siempre, sobre los chicos, están ellos aquí?-

-Todos ellos, justo arriba donde siempre, vienes con nosotros? Apuesto que quieren conocer a tu amigo...-

-Si bueno… sobre él…- contesto dirigiendo la mirada al menor, Genos lo observa con angustia y confusión en sus ojos, no muy seguro de que debería hacer o decir o simplemente donde meter la cara de la vergüenza. – Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles…- concluyo el lampiño.

* * *

-Es ridículo GB… te lo juro es ridículo!- se quejo el pelinegro mientras restregaba los platos cada vez mas fuerte en el lavado, el moreno dirigió su mirada las demás criadas, las cuales rieron burlonamente ante su rabieta.

-Sonic viejo, yo creo que estas exagerando.- contesto algo frustrado. –Que dijo el jefe sobre la cena?-

-Dijo que no hay problema, que cojamos lo que queramos de la despensa… ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDO DEMONIOS!- continuo el, las trabajadoras rieron con mas fuerza aun, Golden Ball (cariñosamente GB) quien era el portero, le hizo un gesto de incomprensión con las manos a Spring Mustache (o simplemente Mustache) quien era el jardinero, el cual en respuesta solo se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba su café.

-Sonic…- trato de continuar, pero hablar con él cuando esta así de histérico era lo mismo que hablar con una pared.

-Yo limpio su maldita casa, cocino su maldita comida, me aseguro de que todo este en orden en este gigantesco lugar y que gano a cambio? Quiero de decir, alguno de ustedes se a trepado allá arriba a limpiar el endemoniado candelabro del main hall? yo si!-

-Pues por algo ganas un salario bastante generoso para un mayordomo escuincle y ademas tu también vives y comes aquí, no se de que te quejas si el jefe Saitama siempre a sido generoso con nosotros, incluso después de que ese chico errrrgh…. Genos? si Genos, incluso después de que se mudará aquí el jefe no a cambiado en lo absoluto.-

-Oh dejalo Mustache! Esta celoso porque ya no es el favorito del jefe.- se escucha a una de las criadas, las otras dos estaban casi azules de tanto reír.

-Quieren callarse?!- chilla el pelinegro. -Su jornada termino hace mas de una hora, váyanse a casa!-

-Hombre, no es para tanto…-

-No puedo soportar como ese calvo lo consiente tanto y la peor parte es que el mocoso lo sigue como si fuera un estúpido cachorro, es tan ingenuo! Te lo juro solo falta que le ladre y que le traiga el periódico cada mañana! Que es tan genial sobre el en primer lugar?-

-Pues es bastante dulce y educado, no me ha dado nada de que quejarme aún.- contesta el portero.

- _´´Puis is bastanti dulci y iducado´´_ \- repite en tono infantil haciendo graciosos ademanes. –No seas tan ladilla!-

-Es cierto.- Continuo ahora el jardinero. –El jefe Saitama es bueno pero no es exactamente la persona mas conversadora del mundo entiendes? En cambio ese chico es muy amable, incluso se sentó a charlar conmigo mientras podaba las margaritas, no me fue difícil imaginarme que le encontró el jefe como para hacerlo su aprendiz.-

-Solo es pantalla, es un delincuente te lo aseguro, conozco a los de su tipo.- insistió.

-No lo creo.- dijo la mas seria de las criadas. –Si tuviera que describir al emmm… no se, como lo llamamos? ´´jefe 2´´?-

-Que tal pequeño jefe?- sugirió otra.

-Si pequeño jefe me gusta, si tuviera que describir al ´´pequeño jefe´´- continuo ella. –Seria como un chico humilde, cuando entro a su cuarto en la mañana a trabajar siempre encuentro su cama hecha, el baño impecable, ni una sola prenda en el suelo y ni una mota de polvo en el aire, cada cuando ensucia un plato el mismo va y lo limpia, el mismo lleva su ropa al cuarto de lavado, cuando le pregunte porque lo hacía sonrió y dijo ´´la costumbre, no quiero causar molestias a nadie´´, fue tan lindo!-

-Y así fue como caíste perdidamente enamorada de el.- se burló GB, las demás volvieron a reír, Sonic giro los ojos algo mas que fastidiado.

-Que demonios quieres que haga? ese chico esta como el chocolate…- se defiende ella. -Ademas ya vi como ustedes par de mocosas le echaron el ojo!- refiriéndose a sus compañeras.

-Bueno, a mi tampoco me a dado de que hablar, me cae bien.- Continuó GB. –Siempre me saludo un ´´señor´´ al final de cada oración sabes? Puedes creerlo? Yo? Señor? Ni los niños de mi barrio me llaman señor, porque no le das una oportunidad Sonic?-

-Mis razones.- Se da vuelta volviendo a los quehaceres.

-Te lo dije esta celoso!-

-Si, si déjenme en paz!- gruño frustrado. **  
*Celoso? Tal vez… pero se que apenas ese mocoso se de vuelta Saitama y sus ´´amiguitos´´ van a convertirlo en una fiel perra de millonario y demonios que no quiero estar ahí cuando eso pase...** *

* * *

 ***Después de todo… Quiero yo ser parte de este mundo?*** se cuestiono Genos subiendo las escaleras, y mientras lo hacía el murmullo de aquellas risas histéricas se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca y mas alto como haciendo competencia con el retumbante sonido de la música, sus manos estaban frías como si las hubiera metido en hielo, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y sentía como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho como queriendo salir y simplemente correr, era natural sentirse nervioso en esa situación, siendo (ex) paparazzi, había escuchado tantas historias, tantos rumores sucios y de toda índole sobre ellos y ahora estaba ahí, y ya no era solo un periodista entrometido, no era siquiera un espectador, ahora estaba apunto de convertirse en parte del espectáculo, ¿debía estar asustado?

-Genos.- llamo su atención el lampiño algo hostigado de su silencio y del atisbo de pánico escondido en sus ojos, sabía perfectamente lo que debía estar pasando por su cabeza, para esos momentos Saitama ya había desarrollado cierto instinto protector por su compañero.

-Si?-

-Recuerdas lo primero que te enseñe? Aquello que nos hace grandes a nosotros los actores?- pregunto con mirada certera a su aprendiz.

-Fingir…- contesto él.

-Hey chicos, adivinen quien llego!- Saludo animadamente Garou a pocos pasos en frente de ellos.

-No te sorprendas de lo que vayas a ver.- Le advirtió el actor con honestidad. –Eres uno de nosotros ahora, no lo olvides.-

-Esta bien sensei, todos estamos siempre fingiendo…-

-Saitama!-Clamaron ellos apenas el mayor se asomó por las escaleras, alzando sus bebidas como si brindaran a su nombre.

-Incluso usted…-

Los segundos siguientes a esas palabras parecieron correr en cámara lenta, pausados, congelados en el tiempo, incluso el ventilador en el techo giraba muy despacio como si dios le hubiera bajado la velocidad a la realidad, podía ver como sus bocas se movían saludando a su jefe, sus sonrisas perfectas de plástico y el aire a superioridad que emanaban porque sabían que estaban en la sima del mundo, era extraño como los rostros de los famosos poseían un matiz que los diferenciaba de los demás como si hubieran sido mandados a hacer, caras inmaculadas de falsedad y apariencia, para un fotógrafo como Genos cuyo trabajo solía ser retratar aquellos rostros eran pequeños detalles muy importantes que marcar, escucha a Saitama saludar animadamente, escucha como se dicen entre ellos esos sobrenombres tan bochornosos que solo usan compañeros universitarios entre ellos cuando están ebrios, como se chocan las manos y se dan palmadas en los hombros y ríen como hienas en celo, su estomago se retuerce de la impresión al ver el cóctel de drogas y bebidas sobre la mesa como si fueran simples dulces en una fiesta de niños, y no era como si a su edad y con su procedencia no consumiera alguna pero aquello no se comparaba a un cigarro de hierba, crack de segunda mano ni jarabe para la gripe, era ya tarde para huir, este era su mundo ahora.

-Asustado?- pregunto Garou, no había notado que estaba junto a el con un mueca burlona como si estuviera leyendo su mente. –No son unos tipos adorables? Estoy seguro que ellos se mueren por conocerte.- cito señalando al frente con la cabeza.

¿Han tenido alguna vez esa sensación cuando notan que alguien los esta observando o hablando de ustedes? Cuando Genos levanto el rostro pudo notar como los ojos de MetalBat se clavaron en el con una ceja arqueada, como lo miro de arriba a abajo confundido de encontrar la presencia del rubio justo ahí a pocos metros de ellos, noto como golpeteó el brazo de Tanktop con el codo llamando su atención y como él sonrió algo sorprendido y mas que curioso al verlo, y Mask, al rubio le hubiera gustado traer su cámara solo para retratar la cara de estupefacción que puso Mask como preguntándose que demonios hacía el ahí, lentamente el silencio se esparció como pólvora entre ellos, y con la misma lentitud uno a uno se dieron vuelta mas allá de la figura del lampiño asumiendo que no venía solo.

-Saitama viejo… el viene contigo?- pregunto Prisoner.

-Oh, él?-

La timidez debería considerarse por si misma un trastorno solo por el efecto que te hace sentir referente al aspecto y las actitudes de desconocidos. Eran sus ojos como los de bestias brillando en la oscuridad de la noche, y sus sonrisas como hocicos entreabiertos mostrando largos y amenazantes colmillos, y Genos era mas bien como una presa que había caminado ella misma a la llanura buscando su propia muerte, se dio cuenta de ello cuando su tan admirado maestro se dio vuelta y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron casi no puedo diferenciar su expresión de la de ellos, Saitama era solo otro rostro de pulcro y reluciente plástico, Genos debía asumir que después de todo el era un actor, frente a otros era una persona completamente diferente, pero quizás lo que mas le preocupaba era si aparentaba ser alguien más incluso con el.

-No seas tímido, ven aquí campeón, quiero presentarte a unos amigos.- llamo el mayor, su voz tenía un tono algo mas grave. El menor suspiro, metió sus manos en los bolsillos para parecer algo mas confiado antes de dar unos cuantos pasos hasta posicionarse junto a su mentor.

-Bueno perras.- Continuó Saitama clavando su brazo sonoramente en el hombro del rubio, acercándolo a el y zarandeándolo un poco como si lo luciera dejándolo algo anonadado. –El es Genos, es mi aprendiz.-

-…-

Se escucha a Garou atragantarse con su propia bebida al fondo del silencio incomodo que se esparció, la música se acaba como para dar aun mas dramatismo a la escena, el corazón de Genos se detiene,¿como describir la cara de sorpresa que ellos pusieron? Porque era tan importante en primer lugar? Bien Saitama era conocido por ser un actor solitario, nunca se le había visto con una pareja oficial ni haciendo colaboraciones con otros actores, y hablaba con peculiar desdén sobre la idea de tener un aprendiz por lo cual había sido muy criticado en repetidas ocasiones, el era espectáculo de un solo hombre, egoísta hasta la médula y eso no era secreto para nadie, por eso y mas ´´Saitama´´ y ´´Aprendiz´´no eran dos palabras que se escribían en la misma oración, mucho menos para ellos que lo conocían tanto.

-Eso es increib…!- Bat fue el primero en soltar la lengua, aunque rápidamente se llevo las manos a la boca dándose cuenta de que casi estaba gritando. –Viejo eso es increíble!- dijo modificando el tono.

-Bueno no es para tanto.- Continuo el mayor dirigiéndose al sofá mientras los demás estrechaban más el espació a su alrededor y hacían comentarios de sorpresa y aprobación, el cuello de Genos seguía preso en su brazo como asegurándose que no se iría a ningún lado, solo cuando por fin se sentaron lo soltó, Garou aun con la boca entre abierta solo podía seguirlos con la mirada.

-Me niego a creerte!- Exclamo el atleta desde detrás del sofá. –Venga Saitama te conocemos, tu? Un aprendiz?- punteo con duda.

-No creo ser capaz de mentir sobre algo tan serio y lo sabes, si estas tan escéptico porque no se lo preguntas a él?- recalco en respuesta.

-Si lo pones de ese modo.- cita poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico, el cual andaba pensando que mordería la del próximo que lo hiciera, esos tipos al parecer no comprendían en lo absoluto el concepto de ´´espacio personal´´ –Dime niño, eres su aprendiz?- pregunto señalándolo firmemente con el dedo. –Será mejor que no me mientas porque lo sabré.-

-Temo que lo soy…- dice en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa fingida, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí hubiera señalado que el era diferente, se sentía incomodo, en otro mundo como un pez fuera del agua.

-Ahí lo tienes, contento?-

-Después de tantos años conociéndote, disculpame pero me cuesta creerlo!- se llevo una mano a la nuca.

-Te lo puedo confirmar Garou.- dijo Fubuki a pocos metros de ellos. –También Lily, llevan unas semanas viviendo juntos.-

-Y porque demonios no me lo habías dicho?-

-Fue idea de Saitama, como una sorpresa, entiendes?-

Garou clavo los ojos en el rostro del lampiño, el cual sonrió antes de sacarle la lengua burlonamente, tenía ese aire de niño engreído presumiendo su juguete nuevo.

-...Saitama eres un bastardo con suerte sabes?!-

Los comentarios y murmullos subieron de tono, Saitama sonrió algo mas que orgulloso mientras Garou le hacía ligeros coscorrones y cumplidos de dudosa índole, y aunque en ese momento todo era por así decirlo euforia Genos no olvidaba quien había sido técnicamente el responsable de que estuviera en su actual posición, no escatimó en lanzar una discreta pero igualmente furiosa mirada a Mask, el cual no muy lejos de ellos, clavado en un sillón y con sus dientes rechinando de tan fuerte que los apretaba se la devolvió antes de apartar el rostro sellando así una evidente enemistad, empezaba a pensar que quizás el lampiño lo había hecho a propósito.

-Aunque es un poco silencioso francamente, Porque tan serio hijo?- pregunto Prisoner notando el silencio del menor, Genos parpadeo un poco sacado de su transe.

-A-ah? No, es nada, solo es la... ´´impresión´´- titubeó, notó como su maestro lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, vigilando de que decía o como se expresaba, como si estuviera evaluándolo.

-Impresión? No nos tendrás miedo o si ´´campeón´´?- pregunto Garou con acento caprichoso.

Por supuesto que tenía miedo, no solo de ellos si no de decir una estupidez y dejar a Saitama en ridículo, él le había enseñado lo mas básico, como vestirse, actuar, pararse y hablar como un caballero, si fingir estabilidad con un doctor o ante las personas le resultaba tan bien, con esos tipos no sería diferente.

-Para nada…– Fingir... era lo que Saitama esperara que el hiciera? –Es de pésimo gusto interrumpir en conversaciones de mayores.- cito cruzando repentinamente las piernas, un cambio de postura y actitud que llamo inmediatamente la atención de su mentor. –Además solo soy un aprendiz, ustedes son magnates de este oficio, sería insultante andar metiendo la lengua en el medio.- concluyó esbozando una amable sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los labios de Saitama permanecieron entre abiertos, de pronto Genos era una alguien completamente distinto, y le gustaba.

-Pero que modesto!- Señalo ZombieMan. –Con que Genos eh? De donde eres?-

-Nací y me críe en Nishinari, en Osaka.- Contesto él aparentando seguridad. –Gran parte de mi infancia la pasé ahí.-

 ***...Bien… No sabía eso...** * pensó el lampiño arqueando una ceja.

-En serio?- Pregunto ahora Tank. –Quiero decir, es una zona peligrosa de Japón.-

-Oh no es para tanto si sabes como lidiar con ello.- cita ladeando las manos algo avergonzado. –Es más rumores que otra cosa, una vez que lo asumes no es tan malo como dicen.-

-Te ves bastante joven, en este grupo yo soy el menor con 22 años, que edad tienes Genos?- pregunto MetalBat.

-19, serán 20 en la siguiente primavera.-

-Pues correctamente eres joven.- Continuó Garou. –Y eres 100% japones? Es que tus facciones son un poco diferentes, tu cabello parece rubio natural, ademas tu nombre suena extranjero.-

-Según sé mi padre era de ascendencia alemana, de ahí mi nombre y el cabello, aunque de todos modos no se mucho de al respecto nunca me moleste en preguntarle a mi madre.-

 ***OK… tampoco sabía eso…*** Continuó meditando Saitama el cual llevaba ya cierto tiempo en silencio. * **Que relación tienen tu y tus padres en primer lugar? ahora que lo pienso, no se muchas cosas sobre ti campeón...** *

-Como se conocieron tu y Saitama? Tal vez no sea muy tarde y me pueda encontrar un muchacho como tu, me caería bien alguien con clase.-

-No me echen tanta azúcar por favor! Bueno, fue por puro incidente en una fiesta del señor Mask, anteriormente me dedicaba al periodismo y… Poniéndolo de ese modo…- cita dirigiendo una fulminante mirada a Amai Mask, el cual no había pronunciado palabra desde que ellos llegaron. –Creo que usted sería el mas indicado para contar como sensei y yo nos conocimos… no lo cree, señor Mask?- Saitama no pudo evitar sonreír con maldad, el chico estaba aprendiendo muy bien de él…

-Es cierto Mask, porque no les cuentas como nos conocimos Genos y yo? Quiero decir, en gran parte fue gracias a ti…- continuo él, el ídolo trago saliva sintiendo como sus manos se llenaban de sudor, si ya le bastaba tener a Saitama pisándole la cabeza, ahora tenía un aprendiz que obviamente lo odiaba y eventualmente sería su competencia.

-*Suspiro* Bueno…- cita ideando alguna escusa. –Realmente yo…-

-Estás aquí!- interrumpe una voz algo infantil pero igualmente dulce, una voz que Genos conocía y que calentó un poco su temple mientras los brazos de aquella joven rodearon su cuello en un pequeño abrazo, pudo distinguir un rayo azul celeste entre sus cabellos azabaches, por alguna razón, una sensación de ser ´´desplazado´´ inundo el interior de Saitama al ver la repentina confianza que ellos parecían tener.

-Hey Lily!- Saludo él con una sonrisa mucho mas honesta.

-Hey Genos! No puedo creer que estés aquí!- exclamo hecha apretando el abrazo, Fubuki sonríe con cierta ternura al verla. –Saitama me dejas por favor, por favor, presentárselo a Iaian y los demás? es que no será tan genial si lo haces tu o si los conoce el por si solo, por favor?- exige con un puchero y enormes ojos de suplica.

-...Bueno, no creo que él…-

-Genos y si se lo preguntas tú? Seguro te hace mas caso a ti que a mi.- reclamo ella al rubio el cual dirigió su mirada comprensiva a su descontento sensei, solo en ese momento a Saitama le parecía de alguna manera fastidiosa la sonrisa que ambos aprendices llevaban, como preguntándose porque diablos se veían tan contentos.

-Por favor no me hagas rechazar a la señorita.- pide él.

-*suspiro* Ve a divertirte campeón, saluda a los demás de mi parte.- aprueba el mayor.

Ambos se chocaron los puños como si fueran mejores amigos y se dirigieron hacia el piso inferior, Saitama los siguió con la mirada o muy seguro de dejarlo ir o no, tampoco se vería muy bien si repentinamente se arrepentía y lo volvía a llamar.-

-Lily.- llamó el justo cuando la menor puso un pie en la escalera, ella levanto el rostro y no tardo en regresar ante el mayor, cuando por fin estuvo detrás del sofá Saitama le indico que se acercara con las manos, acto seguido la menor se inclina hasta que su oído da cerca de los labios del actor.

-Me imagino que Fubuki te contó que Genos no sabe nada de ´´esos ´´ negocios, no es así?- le susurro él.

-Si señor.- contesto ella secamente, sintiéndose quizás algo angustiada sobre ese tema.

-Que no se entere de nada que no le incumba.- cito severamente. –Asegúrate de mantenerlo vigilado, entendido?-

-Usted manda.- se despide ella, si algo sabía Lily era que debía respetar y obedecer a los magnates de ese oficio, muy especialmente a Saitama y Garou aunque no siempre estuviera de acuerdo con lo que sea que a ellos en sus retorcidas cabezas se les antojara, para un aprendiz, desafiar a un padrino era una forma sutil de suicidio.

-Pues bien chicos…- suspira Saitama dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. -...Tenemos mucho de que hablar…-

Ellos inmediatamente lo cercaron, como cuando el más importante del grupo tiene algo que todos quieren y todos estaban dispuestos a competir por el, era la idea que en cierto grado Saitama aborrecía y la principal razón por la cual había desaparecido del mundo de la farándula las últimas tres semanas, no quería en lo absoluto que ninguno de ellos le pusiera un dedo encima a su aprendiz, pero demonios que se los restregaría en la cara como solo el sabía hacer.

-Viejo vamos al grano.- cito Garou clavándose junto a él. –Que me vas a pedir?- sonrió con picardía.

-Que NOS vas a pedir, no seas egoísta Garou!- se quejó Tank.

-Discúlpenme pero yo iré primero por el nenas, donde estábamos?-

-Garou, no.- fue lo único que cito el mayor, pero fue como si el atleta hubiera pasado por alto esa respuesta.

-Solo dime que quieres, como lo quieres, y cuando lo quieres para que me dejes meterme entre las piernas de ese ángel.-

-Dije que no.- volvió a citar melodiosamente.

-Te juro que me muero por darle un buen par de azotes en ese blanco culo de…-

-He dicho que no, Garou.- Recalco firmemente sacando al atleta de su parloteo, el cual quedo en silencio unos segundos mientras su sonrisa se transformaba en una mueca de disgusto y al fondo los demás soltaban unas cuantas carcajadas en tono de burla.

-Joder Garou que le hiciste para que te lo rechazara de esa manera? jajajja!-

-Quien callarse? viejo como que no? me lo vas a negar? A mi? Si eres casi mi hermano!-

-No es precisamente tu, la verdad es que….-

-Bueno ya que Garou esta fuera del juego.- Interrumpió MetalBat. –Que se te antoja Saitama? Un papel? Unos cuantos millones? Se que tienes el ojos sobre mi propiedad en Las Vegas y…-

-No creo que estén entendiendo lo que quiero decir.- interrumpió súbitamente. –Genos no esta ni en alquiler ni mucho menos en venta, para ninguno de ustedes.-

Luego de otros pocos segundos de silencio incomodo, se escuchó un leve murmullo entre ellos que fue aumentando de tono hasta que sus voces y rostros indicaban el profundo descontento que repentinamente sentían, Saitama saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo antes de encender uno mientras dejaba que ellos se quejarán y discutieran todo lo que quisieran, le daba cierto placer ser siempre la envidia y el recelo de todos, se había preparado mentalmente para esto, sabía que Genos siempre estaría en los ojos de muchos pero nunca entre los brazos de nadie mas.

-Como que no? porque?- reclamo Garou.

-No lo sé, porque no quiero hacerlo pasar por eso.- suspiro entre una bocanada de humo. –O quizás simplemente no me sale de los huevos dejar que se diviertan con el.-

-Pero si es la costumbre! Ni que fuéramos a matarlo!-Continuó Tank. – O acaso serás tan egoísta que te lo guardaras solo para tu uso?-

-Se están equivocando, no lo he ´´usado´´ y no esta precisamente en mis planes hacerlo.-

-Las drogas te están volviendo loco? Que clase de desperdicio seria ese?-

-Un aprendiz nunca es un desperdicio, decía el viejo Bang.-

-Entonces es por Bang…?- pregunto Garou súbitamente, los demás callaron, el lampiño miro a su compañero a los ojos con una larga sonrisa fingida, aunque en ese momento sentía que quería golpearlo solo por la simple mención de ese nombre.

-...No, no es por Bang.- Gruño en respuesta.

-El era partidario de ser piadosos con los aprendices, en especial contigo y conmigo, se esmeraba en no presionarnos demasiado.-

-Garou hombre te estas pasando!- trato de detenerlo ZombieMan, todos ahí sabían que ese tema era especialmente delicado entre ellos, Saitama entrecerró los ojos y casi quiebra su cigarro entre sus dientes, su sonrisa se estiro aún mas no porque estuviera feliz si no porque estaba peculiarmente furioso por el atrevimiento del atleta, aunque sabía que había una postura que debía mantener y una larga historia de amistad entre ellos, eso no le impedía odiar lo impetuoso que a veces Garou podía ser.

-Tu siempre lo seguías como un cachorro, así que no puedo evitar pensar, es por él? Y si te prometo que tratare bien al mocoso?-

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, me importa una mierda Bang, no te vas a acostar con él, fui claro?- concluyo con una intensa mirada.

Garou ladeo la cabeza y frunció un poco el ceño, su patético intento de sacar al mayor de sus casillas había fallado miserablemente, pero sus ojos ya se habían fijado en el rubio que ahora servía de compañía al actor y eventualmente, de una manera u otra lo tendría en sus garras como siempre hacía, después de todo, el y Saitama estaban peligrosamente acostumbrados a obtener siempre lo que querían.

-Lo que tu digas, ´´campeón´´.- suspiro vehemente.

* * *

-Poco después de que Stinger y yo nos conocimos hicimos un plan, dijimos que cuando alcanzáramos fama y dinero suficiente nos iríamos a New York, enamoraríamos a todas las chicas y seríamos los mas ricos de ese lado.– Contaba Lightning Max animadamente haciendo curiosos ademanes con las manos. –El punto es que años después de eso me llama a las tres de la mañana y obviamente, entré en pánico creyendo que algo le pasaba, entonces cuando contesté, me dijo casi gritando y completamente ebrio…-

-Estoy enamorado! Enamorado Max!- interrumpió el protagonista de la anécdota mientras los demás se echaban a reír.

-Jajjajaja! y lo peor fue cuando le pregunte ´´y el plan? Viejo que paso con el plan?´´, y me dijo ´´Este es el plan! Me largo a Australia!´´ por supuesto que nunca se fue por como lo rechazaron!-

Sus animadas risas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, era curioso como entre los aprendices se sentía mucho mas cómodo que entre los padrinos, o quizás era porque ellos estaban a la misma altura que él, un montón de muchachos jóvenes, guapos, con un prometedor futura en el cine y disfrutando de los privilegios que ser el ahijado de un famoso puede ofrecer, riendo a carcajadas, compartiendo bebidas y anécdotas jocosas sobre cuando paso quien sabe que hace un año mientras gravaban en Italia, Genos no había tenido la oportunidad de socializar mucho con chicos de su edad, y realmente hacía mucho que no la pasaba tan bien rodeado de compañía.

-Entonces Genos, que se siente ser el aprendiz del actor mas famoso e influyente de todo el continente asiático?- le preguntó Iaian pasandole una cerveza, era el mas maduro entre ellos y por lo tanto algo así como el líder.

-Como no me voy a sentir culpable si lo dices de esa manera!- ríe el rubio avergonzado. –No es para tanto, sensei es bastante amable y comprensible al menos conmigo.-

-En serio? Es que es un tipo intimidante y… bueno, me imagino que tú ya sabrás...-

-Oh no para nada!- obviamente no captaba a que se refería. –Claro que cuando se pone estricto incluso da miedo, me asusta hacer algo que le cause descontento... aunque…-

-Aunque?-

-...No es nada, es solo que…- continua con la mirada fija en la botella. –Cuando esta con los demás, tengo la impresión de que fuera una persona diferente, fue lo que me pareció mientras estábamos arriba...-

-Oh claro que lo es.- afirma Lily sorprendiendo un poco al rubio. –Eso es intencional, ellos son actores por una razón.-

-A que te refieres?- pregunta con rostro de duda.

-Bueno tu eras paparazzi no Genos?- le cuestiono Iaian como si hablara de algo evidente. –Si te das cuenta, el cine se tratá mas de apuñalamientos en la espalda que de otra cosa, especialmente entre los actores mas grandes como ellos…-  
-B-bueno no creo que…- Genos se calla y medita un poco antes de continuar. –Demonios tienes razón!- concluye impresionado de su ignorancia.

-No quiero que digas que escuchaste esto de mi…- señala Lily con discreción, como una adolescente contando chismes. –Pero ninguno de ellos se soporta en realidad, no es triste?-

-Uh…? Pero pensé que…-

-Esto es sobre apariencia, ellos no van a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que se detestan, me atrevo a decir que los únicos que se llevan mas o menos bien son Garou y Saitama…- continuo Iaian.

-Y la señorita Fubuki? Estaba en casa de sensei justo a ayer.-

-Oh ellos ya no se llevan también, no después de lo que paso con Mask…-

-Con Mask…?- continuó preguntando con creciente curiosidad.

-Saitama no te lo a contado? Sobre cuando Fubuki y Mask andaban juntos y… uh… Genos creo que te buscan…- dijo Lily observando algún punto detrás de el.

Sintió como una fría mano se deslizo desde su cuello hasta su hombro causándole un sobre salto, al ladear el rostro se topo con las mismas mancornas extrañas al borde de sus mangas, y al levantarlo con su extraña y desagradable sonrisa de complacencia y sus descoloridos ojos clavados sobre los suyos, Genos trago saliva, debía admitir que aquella persona, a pesar de que técnicamente no la conocía, le provocaba un miedo incomprensible en la manera en como lo miraba como si quisiera hacerlo pedazos.

-Interrumpo algo?- pregunto Garou con tono arrogante.

-Señor…?- susurro el intimidado Genos en respuesta, lamentando la ausencia de su mentor en ese momento.

-Puedes venir conmigo un segundo? Quisiera hablar contigo en privado…-

* * *

Joder eso fue largo! Como sea, no pienso dar spoilers de esta historia, pero ya pueden notar que se esta poniendo intenso no? XDD

***Agradecimientos (especial 5 capítulos de paparazzi***

A Xilondreen que fue la primera persona que comento mi fic, GRACIAS, porque justo cuando empezaba a entrar en pánico leí tu review, muchos corazones para ti también mamuh :)  
A MisswingedLioness por verle futuro mi fic, porque soy muy critica con mi trabajo y yo francamente no se lo veo Xp love you!

UNO MUY ESPECIAL a ZakuryMinashiro por su dedicación capitulo tras capitulo, tus comentarios son siempre los que mas espero en mi fic (y me hacen falta T.T) ademas de que me diste mucho animo para continuar, muchos besos y abrazos mamuh! (visiten el perfil de esta women, escribe muy bien a la verdad ;)  
A Zetma-swan, muchas muchas gracias, se que la tematica es dark pero gracias por apoyar!

A Caro Ji, por tu tan esperado review XD gracias mamuh, besos!

A GenesisOF, porque te encanta mi historia y me encanta que te encante :D  
A Lizheth3, gracias por el apoyo! Seguire trabajando duro :3

A MajoSweetRiver por el fav :) me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, muchos besos y abrazos.

A Isanika, te juro que cuando dijiste que crees que es el mejor fic que has leído en tu vida casi lloro XDD i love u mamuh!

A Werita86, amor con lo serio que me tomo la escritura, muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad que me diste esa confianza cuando andaba ´´dios mio de verdad que escribo porquería´´, muchos, muchos besos y agradecimientos.

A Panic, panic, se que comentaste en anonimo pero si estas leyendo esto solo espero que sepas que te amo, a ti y a tus reviews, te amo! desde el fondo de mi corazón un abrazote mamuh! :*  
A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON EN ANON (dígase fuera de un perfil de fanfic), un muy, muy grande abrazo por todo el apoyo y el cariño, los amo gente bonita! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!  
FINALMENTE el mas grande de los abrazos va para RomiraMisaMisa, que me hizo tremendo Fanart y que es lo mas dulce que han hecho por mi! pueden verlo en su pagina de facebook Acostada Art (que el pinche fanfic no me deja subir el documento con el link quien sabe porque maldita razón…) pero lo que quiero decir, MUCHAS gracias amor por tu fanart, lo amé! mucha éxito con tu arte!

A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DADO FAV Y FOLLOW A MI FIC, de igual manera, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias, es un sentimiento muy lindo cuando tu historia es lo suficientemente buena como para que alguien la ponga entre sus favoritos.

Finalmente mi gente bella (joder cuanta azúcar Godless pone en sus agradecimientos eh? XDD) me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo, tardare un poco porque tengo unos cuantos exámenes que tomar este mes y evidentemente hay que estudiar, pero calma, que no será tanto como para el capitulo 4, como siempre, dejen su review, pásenla sensual, Godless Queen fuera :D


	6. 6: Maestro de Plástico

MADAFAKAS IM BACK! Lo siento tanto… me atrasé de nuevo con el cap T.T perdón! pero ni modo no hay porque llorar! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capitulo 6 del fic mas cochino de One Punch Man en español! Por favor disfrútenlo! Saludos, EXCUSAS, y etc al final del cap!

***Prólogo capitulo 6***

-Has crecido un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos, no lo crees ángel?- pregunto sonriente, discretamente maravillado ante la vista frente a él.

Era como una musa, de piel tersa como la porcelana y cabellos dorados como el sol, de labios rosados, delgados y de aspecto suave, de piernas largas, pálidas y delicadas, y ese collar en su cuello que remataba el erotismo de su grácil figura. Había una irreconocible madurez en su apagada mirada como si el tímido y asustadizo joven que había conocido hacía apenas un año hubiera desaparecido por completo, Genos cruza las piernas con elegancia, pocas veces Garou había tenido la oportunidad de ver su desnudez tan detalladamente, tan de cerca, ahí estaba él, sentado sobre el piano de aquel penthouse con solo una camisa para cubrir sus carnes, y quizás solo por esa vez podía ver cuanto quisiera.

-También noto que te has vuelto un poco más… callado…- afirmo ante la indiferencia del menor, el cual solo ladeo el rostro algo fastidiado, remarcando que no sentía interés por nada de lo que tuviera que decir.

-El ya no dice mucho a menos que la situación lo demande.- dijo Saitama desde él sillón frente al ventanal, borrando y agregando líneas al guión de la siguiente producción que le había interesado. –No es curioso como se desenvuelve tan bien en público? Mientras aquí entre nosotros puede permanecer mudo todo un día.-

-Que impertinente. ¿No te molesta?- dice refiriéndose al debido respeto y diligencia que un aprendiz debe mostrar a su maestro.

-No son sus palabras lo que busco, el sabe lo mucho que aprecio el silencio, ademas… digamos que tengo mis maneras para hacerlo hablar.-

- _*_ _Risa*_ eres un maldito. Por otro lado, dime Genos ni siquiera me vas a saludar? Si hasta te traje un regalo.– continúa con un infantil tono de ruego posando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, el rubio apenas lo mira por el rabillo del ojo fulminándolo con la mirada, aunque a Garou su rebeldía le parecía algo hilarante. –También se a vuelto un poco obstinado.- se queja vagamente.

-La verdad es que tu nunca le has caído muy bien, creo que te odia.–

-Si? Ahg eso duele… Ángel porque eres tan cruel conmigo?- se lamenta algo herido. –Porque no abres las piernas un poco para mi? Aun no es muy tarde para que te pueda caer mejor…- continua deslizando sus manos por sus muslos hasta alcanzar sus caderas, a pocos metros de ellos el lampiño escucha como su aprendiz gruñe denotando su enojo, era su manera de recabarle cuando se iba a dignar a interferir, en respuesta cierra el libreto con hastío, odiaba que lo tocaran.

-Por dios Garou porque insistes en fastidiarlo cada cuando tienes la oportunidad?-

-Si lo tuvieras por solo unas pocas ocasiones frente a ti en paños menores tu también te desesperarías por ponerle las manos encima, a estas alturas debes saber que entre los de arriba hay muchos babeando detrás de él, no soy el único.- tenía un buen punto, pero poco podía hacer Saitama al respecto, la simple idea de que alguien más que no fuera él tocara el objeto de su pasión hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

-Lamentablemente para ellos, él es solo mio.- remarca egoísta. –Ven aquí campeón.-

Acto seguido el menor retira las manos del atleta de sus piernas con disimulado desdén, cuando camina su figura parece tan ágil y fluida como el agua, y embelesado por su belleza a Garou apenas le da tiempo para alcanzar la delgada cadena que colgaba del collar de su cuello, solo para dejar que esta se deslizara tristemente de entre su mano sabiendo que aquel joven adonis nunca podría ser suyo, solo puede observar como se sienta sobre las piernas de su viejo amigo, o rival, y como envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con dulzura, como esconde su rostro sobre su hombro y se acurruca sobre él buscando su afecto, una de las manos de Saitama se desliza por debajo de su camisa acariciando su espalda, la otra acaricia la ara interior de sus muslos, debía admitirlo, aquello le causaba una profunda envidia pero ya estaba mas o menos acostumbrado a que el calvo estuviera un paso frente a él.

-En serio no vas a dejarme divertirme con él?- se queja con una medía sonrisa y el ceño algo fruncido.

-No creo que él tenga ganas de acostarse contigo, ¿te gustaría acostarte con él, campeón?- pregunta burlonamente, el menor niega con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Tsk. Eres el único de nosotros que es tan permisivo con un aprendiz.- remarca como si de un sermón se tratara. –Lo mimas demasiado.-

-Por como me deja tratarlo la mayoría del tiempo se lo merece, no puedo hacer mucho si el no quiere, yo le cumpliría todos y cada uno de sus caprichos por mas absurdos que sean con tal de verlo feliz…- continua antes de depositar un suave beso sobre su cuello, puede escucharlo suspirar dulcemente. –Siempre y cuando no me aleje de él, lo que quiere lo tiene…-

-El típico noble que consiente a su doncella, esta historia la e visto antes en Mask.-

-Jah, yo soy peor que Mask y lo sabes, no puedo... mejor dicho no quiero darle su libertad, pero después de eso…-

-Después de eso?-

-...Yo le daría la luna si me lo pidiera.-

***Capitulo 6***

-Bueno ángel, siéntete como en tu casa.- sugirió exhalando algo de humo de su cigarro, dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro como recalcándole cuando demonios se iba a mover de la puerta, Garou conocía esa postura que el menor llevaba, esa forma de ocultar las manos detrás de su espalda denotando su inseguridad, Genos sentía frío y como el sudor hacía que la camisa interior se le pegara a la espalda, duda unos segundos quizás porque la idea de estar en un espacio cerrado con alguien como él le resultaba particularmente aterradora, ningún hombre cuerdo se encierra a si mismo en una jaula con una bestia adentro, tampoco le gustaba mucho ese sobrenombre tan redundante por no decir raro que el mayor había escogido para él, la poderosa mano del atleta se deslizó con disimulada insistencia casi hasta su cuello, había algo en sus mancuernillas que hacia que Genos no pudiera dejar de verlas como preguntándose porque alguien se pondría algo tan asimétrico al borde de las mangas, Garou pudo escuchar como su invitado suspira por la incomodidad que le producía su tacto, finalmente entra en la habitación, detrás de ellos la puerta se cierra.

-…Que hacemos aquí?- pregunta evidenciando ingenuidad, el mayor lo mira por el rabillo del ojo antes de estirar su singular sonrisa de satisfacción, para cualquiera con experiencia sus intenciones eran casi obvias, pero él era tan inocente que lo hacía sentir culpable.

-Digamos que vamos a conocernos mejor... porque no das una vuelta alrededor mientras sirvo unos tragos? Puedes ver y tocar cuanto quieras.-

Para ser su sala de trofeos se sentía como si alguien hubiera muerto en ese lugar, respiró hondo notando un suave aroma a canela y tabaco en el aire, miró a su alrededor algo sorprendido y quizás hubiera curioseado un poco mas detalladamente si no fuera por un fuerte instinto que le ordenaba a no moverse de su puesto, analizó el espacio disponible alrededor, el suelo estaba hecho de madera de caoba tan pulido que podía reflejarse en el, las paredes estaban llenas de reconocimientos, medallas y fotos de diversos eventos en los que su anfitrión había participado, bajo estos un tapiz rojo vino tan fino que parecía de gamuza, en el centro había un juego de sofá y dos sillones de aspecto vintage, al fondo un escritorio y un gigantesco ventanal con vista al mar aunque a esas horas había oscurecido y apenas se distinguía el oleaje, todo muy estético para lo que en la mente de Genos era egolatría en su estado mas puro, lamentablemente para Garou, contrario a la gran mayoría de los y las jóvenes que intentaba seducir con su prestigio, el rubio no podía tener el menor interés ni estima en esas cosas.

-Vas a quedarte ahí parado?- pregunta desde el minibar notando que no se había movido del punto donde lo dejo.

-...No quiero ser entrometido.- se excusa secamente.

-No lo eres ángel, si quieres ver no me molesta en lo absoluto, no es como si trajera a mucha gente aquí de todos modos.-

 ***Entonces porque me trajiste a mi?*** se cuestiona algo frustrado.

Entre tantos destellos dorados, Genos notó uno en particular que llamo su atención justo en el medio de la pared como robando protagonismo a todos los otros, lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo dirigirse con ligero interés hacia el, estaba dentro de un mostrador de cristal junto a unas cuantas medallas y era tan reluciente como un espejo, era un cinturón de campeón tan grande como para cubrir todo un abdomen, con la correa hecha en cuero negro y adornada con remaches de metal, una chapa base de color plateado y la principal superior color oro, sobre esta se leía: _**´´MMA Light heavyweight Japan**_ _ **e**_ _ **se Champion Title: GAROU.´´**_ junto a otros datos y insignias menores, no era como si Genos fuera un fan particular de las artes marciales pero aquello no lo hacía menos impresionante.

-No es bonito?- rompe su voz el silencio haciendo que el menor diera un pequeño brinco del susto, Garou ríe entre dientes, cuando Genos se da vuelta nota que había desaparecido del minibar y ahora se encontraba sentado en el sofá esperando pacientemente que terminara de fisgonear entre sus cosas. –Acercate ángel.- ordena con firmeza, el menor traga saliva, su mente le dictaba a ser precavido, sus pasos eran ligeros y algo lentos seguidos atentamente por la intensa mirada del atleta, cuando se encuentra frente al sofá el mayor toma su mano como asegurándose que se sentara los mas cerca posible de él, algo que Genos en disimulado pánico no pudo evitar, su piel era fría al tacto, Garou coloca una copa entre sus dedos aun cautivos por sus manos, cree ver unas marcas extrañas en sus muñecas que rápidamente desaparecieron bajo la sombra de sus mangas, les resto importancia, después de todo había otras cosas mucho mas interesantes que llamaban su atención.

-Pruébalo.- Empezaba a preguntarse porque cada cosa que salia de su boca sonaba como una orden, sin mas opciones e intentando en lo posible no ser grosero, Genos aprieta los labios antes de dirigir el cristal hacía estos, suaves y rosados noto el mayor con creciente interés, preguntándose como se sentiría besar esos delicados pétalos, el rubio dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida notando un sabor agridulce como a fresas, resulto curioso que el concentrado de alcohol en el liquido era tan bajo que apenas podía notarlo.

-Eso es... me alegra que seas tan obediente, que tal? Esta bueno?-

-Uhm… dulce…- contesta tratando de distinguir los matices.

-Es Marraschino, esta hecho a base de cerezas, supuse que te gustaría algo suave y ligero, tienes cara de ser algo frágil.- continúa con afable actitud, a pesar de ello Genos siente como si tuviera un agujero en el estómago.

-Gracias.- se limita a decir, él estaba muy cerca, lo suficiente para empezar a incomodarlo, Garou recuesta la espalda del sofá, su brazo se deslizo sobre el espaldar alrededor del cuello del rubio estrechando el espacio entre ellos, el menor tiene un fuerte impulso de ponerse de pie o alejarse pero su cuerpo no se mueve, tenía una ligera idea de cuales eran sus intenciones pero siendo tan famoso y aclamado, era una locura que rayaba en lo absurdo, intentaba convencerse de que quizás Garou era uno de esos tipos que no estaban muy conscientes de la importancia del espacio personal, tampoco podía simplemente levantarse y marcharse, el era un aprendiz junto a un magnate del cine y por si fuera poco un tipo que fácilmente le tiraría los dientes si lo ofendiera, no podía darse el lujo de ser impertinente.

-...Entonces… Genos verdad?- pregunta con un tono que no pudo identificar.

-Si…?-

-Te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?-

-No…-

-Bien Genos…- deja escapar humo de entre sus labios. – Sabes porque te traje aquí?-

-No realmente.- contesta tratando de que su voz temblara lo menos posible. –Conocernos mejor…?-

-Que bueno que me prestes atención.- sonríe otra vez. –Pasa que, quizás no te hayas dado cuenta pero tu llamas mucho la atención por aquí...-

-Quién? yo?- arquea una ceja alarmado. –Son mis ojos verdad?- ladeo el rostro algo avergonzado y quizás fastidiado.

-Jajajaja no ángel.- ríe notando el descontento del rubio, supuso que aquello era un tema recurrente para él con desconocidos. –Es porque eres aprendiz de Saitama, a los chicos y a mi nos resulto bastante difícil creerlo…-

-Porqué?- se cuestiono con honesta curiosidad, pues el mismo había notado que a todos les sorprendía bastante el hecho de que fuera aprendiz de Saitama, a Garou le parecía adorable esa forma de expresarse que tenía como si fuera un niño.

-Porque lo conocemos, lo conozco.- afirma como si de algo obvio se tratara. –Y se de primera mano que no se preocupa por nadie mas que si mismo…- soltó como si lo que dijera no tuviera importancia alguna.

-…- Genos no dice nada mientras esa frase se repite un par de veces en su cabeza, fue una confesión repentina y mas que negativa para alguien que se hacía llamar ´´amigo´´ de Saitama, Garou espera algún comentario en respuesta pero él menor solo se limita a mirarlo mientras su rostro se transformaba en una inadvertida y súbita expresión de frialdad, lo que lo dejó sorprendido por su cambio de carácter y la chispa desafiante que había aparecido en su mirada, posiblemente porque estaba hablando mal de alguien por quien su invitado sentía afecto.

-Pero bueno, se que él tiene cierta… debilidad con los chicos como tu.- afirma con algo de malicia escondida en su lengua venenosa, los labios de Genos se aprietan un poco entre ellos cuestionando su atrevimiento.

-...No es usted amigo de Saitama como para hablar de esa manera?- pregunta disgustado.

-Amigos…? Si algo así, pero que puedo decir, tu ya habrás notado su peculiar… actitud.- continúa con astucia.

-No se de que habla.- gruñe con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh vamos! Apuesto a que si, él no esta aquí para escuchar…-

-Si esta esperando que comente negativamente a las espaldas de sensei temo no ser el indicado…- responde firmemente con una mirada fulminante, Garou quedo estoico por unos segundos, luego su sonrisa se estira mas que fascinado, ¿a donde se fue la timidez? Acaso no le temía? O era que Saitama le importaba tanto en realidad?

-Tranquilo niño! Solo decía!- finge disculparse entre una risilla, Genos aparta un poco la mirada distante por no decir furioso, pocas veces se había topado con alguien que le resultara tan desagradable o se había encontrado tan desesperado por salir de una situación.

-Lo que usted diga.- se limita a decir, claro que se quejaría con su jefe esa misma noche, y mucho.

-Lo siento.-

-No importa.-

-Puedo ver que le has tomado algo de cariño…- afirma pasando el dedo por el borde de su copa, pudo notar como sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

-Eh…?- ***Qué...? Cariño...?** * se pregunto internamente, un pequeño nudo se armo su garganta mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en las mancuernillas que usaba el mayor, aunque esta vez no les presto atención, aquel último comentario lo había hecho sentir ligeramente desubicado, debía admitir que era cierto, solo debía observar la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba casi discutiendo con un actor y para el colmo campeón de artes marciales y todo porque no toleraba que hablaran mal de la única persona que le había mostrado un atisbo de bondad en mucho tiempo.

-Yo… Si, supongo que si…- se llevo una mano a la nuca incomodado.

- _*_ _suspiro*_ Por otro lado, él nunca te a hablado de mi verdad...?- pregunta escéptico meneando el whisky en su copa, Genos vuelve a alzar la mirada hacía el, alerta como en un principio.

-No.- contesta con intencionada indiferencia, detestaba a las personas como él, tan arrogantes y mezquinas como si todo el mundo estuviera por debajo de ellos, su maestro llamaba a aquella persona su amigo y ahí estaba él sembrando cizaña en sus labios.

-Ni de ninguno de los nosotros? Lo que hacemos? Lo que solemos hacer?-

-Nada en particular que recuerde…- continúa como si quisiera dejarle en claro que entre él y Saitama el era insignificante.

-...Ya veo.- Garou apaga su cigarro y termina de un trago su whisky, pasea su mirada por el suelo mientras se lleva la mano a la barbilla analizando su siguiente movimiento, quizás el lampiño no había mentido acerca de nunca haber tenido malas intenciones con el aprendiz, ¿pero porqué? ¿Porqué alguien como Saitama que era posiblemente el mas maquiavélico entre ellos? ¿Porque no a alguien como Genos que era dolorosamente atractivo? ¿Era simplemente por ser su aprendiz o quizás porque no quería lastimarlo? No, la pregunta era, ¿conociendo a Saitama, porque no querría lastimar a Genos en primer lugar?

-No entiendo…- afirma repentinamente, el menor arquea una ceja no muy seguro de a que se refería.

-Que cosa?-

-A Saitama… porque hace esto… porque contigo, es tan extraño...- vuelve a mirarlo con irregular seriedad, pero esta vez había algo diferente en sus ojos, un brillo extraño, tétrico, como el de un lobo que acecha en la oscuridad el momento correcto para clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de su presa, y Genos estaba justo frente a él, él mismo se lo había buscado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, solo tenía como advertencia ese tenebroso escalofrío subiendo con lentitud por su espalda como presintiendo lo que estaba por pasar.

-Tú… que es tan especial sobre ti que incluso Saitama…- entrecierra los ojos, mientras un montón de preguntas a medias se formulaban en su cabeza. –Porque lo haría? Esto no es común en él…-

-...De qué hablas?- pregunta nerviosamente, Garou suspira, luego las comisuras de sus labios vuelven a formar una sonrisa pícara, y por alguna razón Genos tiene esa sensación como cuando alguien te apunta con un arma a la cabeza.

-...De ti ángel…- la copa que momentos antes portaba en sus manos rodó por la alfombra del suelo, siente como su mano se clavo bruscamente en su nuca, enterrándose profundamente en sus cabellos casi jalándolos, instantáneamente Genos soltó un pequeño grito y llevo sus manos a esta tratando de zafarse pero aquello solo motivo al mayor para apretar mas el agarre hasta causarle dolor, Garou escucha deleitado como de su boca se escapan unos pocos jugosos quejidos, preguntándose que placer desconocido sería escuchar esa misma boca gritar de dolor y lujuria, su cuerpo tiembla con impaciencia mientras el de Genos temblaba de terror, en un segundo el corazón del rubio golpeaba violentamente las paredes de su pecho lleno de pánico, su espalda se tensó como un arco ante el repentino e inapropiado tacto del mayor, luego siente como su otra mano fría como el hielo se desliza hasta su mejilla tanteando su delicada piel, como acerca su cuerpo al suyo hambriento de su carne jovial, Genos forcejea como animal atrapado en una trampa pero su agarre es tan poderoso que resulta imposible, el era fuerte e implacable como una bestia, como si fuera un castigo el atleta deslizo su pulgar por sus labios, sintiendo la pesada y rápida respiración de su victima, el calor y la humedad posada sobre ellos, sonríe inocentemente, como el niño que roba el juguete que su amigo tanto presume.

-Suéltame!- logra chillar, en cambio su captor aprieta mas sus cabellos hasta que el menor deja finalmente de moverse.

-Mirate… tan inocente que te dejaste convencer del falso rostro de plástico de un famoso… Tan ingenuo no tienes ni idea de la mierda en la que te has metido… que sabes tu de este mundo?-

-Duele… Ya basta…! Cual es… tu maldito problema?!-

-Dime ángel, eres un buen chico, notablemente amable y cortés, de buena voluntad como todos los tontos aprendices al principio, y por un milagro del universo resultaste ser aprendiz de ese tipo...-

-De que demonios hablas?!-

-Quiero saber porque…- susurra acercando un poco su rostro al suyo, quería que lo escuchara con la mayor atención posible. –Porque eres aprendiz de alguien como Saitama?-

* * *

Estaba harto, de fiesta en fiesta la sensación de miseria siempre era la misma, nunca supo porque iba si de todos modos casi nunca las disfrutaba, a pesar de estar riendo y conversando animadamente como siempre solía hacer esta vez apenas podía concentrarse, era uno de esos momentos donde simplemente se sentaba y con el clima pesado y contaminado del ambiente esperaba pacientemente a que llegara el desastre, algo siempre habría de salir mal, aprendiz nuevo mas fiesta, drogas y amigos era la perfecta receta para la catástrofe, quizá simplemente estaba paranoico y preocupándose demasiado, Genos no era estúpido y sabía cuidarse solo, pero ese chico no tenía idea de que clase de cosas se movían bajo el mantel, incluso así, ¿podía asegurar Saitama que estuviera seguro en aquel medio? Con gente como Garou y los demás cerca? A pesar de su poder y la influencia que poseía lo dudaba profundamente.

Su celular empezó vibrar, al sacarlo del bolsillo de su chaqueta noto que tenía un nuevo mensaje, al leerlo algo fastidiado sus pupilas se achicaron violentamente y en una fracción de segundo se puso de pie alarmado, quizás temeroso, le resultaba especialmente incomodo porque no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido de esa manera, pero esta vez pudo sentir como su sangre bajo como plomo a sus pies y luego volvió a correr furiosa por sus venas producto de la ira que le había producido.

-Hey Saitama? A donde vas?- pregunto Metal Bat notando que el mayor se alejaba.

-Voy a ver que hay en el buffet…- se limita a decir, en su celular se leía:

Lily: _**Garou, Genos, no se donde, APRESURATE!*****_

* * *

-Genos te gusta Saitama?- pregunto con una retorcida sonrisa, las pupilas de su victima se achicaron mientras algo de sudor corría por su frente, su rostro empezaba a perder color, Garou casi puede escuchar su corazón latir violento como un tango en las profundidades de su pecho y jura que podría bailar al son de sus latidos.

-QUÉ?- respondió alarmado por semejante pregunta.

-Que opinas de él? Crees que es buena persona? Te agrada?-

-P-por supuesto que me agrada es mi maestro!-

-Y lo consideras tu amigo?-

-Claro que si! Ya suéltame!-

-Y si te dijera que Saitama te miente y que en realidad es la persona mas cruel y cínica que te puedas imaginar, me creerías?-

-...NO!- estallan finalmente sus nervios, se sacude desesperado hasta que logra zafarse de las garras de su captor quedando de pie frente a él, Garou cruza las piernas aun luciendo su tétrica sonrisa como burlándose de sus patéticas esperanzas, por unos segundos la habitación queda en silencio con solo los jadeos del menor al fondo, cuando este levanta el rostro el atleta puede notar el profundo sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus ojos aguados como si estuviera apunto de echarse a llorar, estaba tan furioso y apretaba los puños tan fuerte que el mayor rogaba por no soltar una carcajada, el era tan ingenuo, todos los aprendices lo fueron en cierto punto, y él mas que nadie adoraba arrancar a pedazos esa deliciosa inocencia que los más jóvenes poseían al entrar al mundo de las estrellas.

-Saitama sensei… no es en absoluto nada de lo que dices…- afirma con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-A no?- responde en tono sarcástico.

-No…-

-Dime ángel, qué sabes tu de Saitama?- pregunta arqueando los hombros.

-Él… es amable, comprensivo y…-

-Y?-  
-...Y mejor de lo que tu serás en toda tu vida…-

-…- Garou enmudeció. La habitación adquirió esa gravedad y tensión tan pesada que solo se podría comparar con un agujero negro, lentamente sus labios se volvieron una linea recta, y sus ojos parecían mas sombríos de lo que ya se veían perdidos en algún punto frente a él, Genos notó como su mandíbula pareció apretarse y su expresión volverse mas severa, sin darse cuenta quizás había tocado un terreno escabroso, las venas en su cuello se marcaron ligeramente y mordió su labio inferior como conteniendo la cólera que repentinamente llenaba su interior, cuando sus ojos finalmente dieron a parar a los suyos parecía que fuera a matarlo.

-Ustedes los aprendices son tan tontos…- susurra notablemente furioso. Inmediatamente el mayor se pone de pie y sin perder tiempo camina hacía él, sus pasos parecen retumbar contra el suelo, Genos retrocede atemorizado por su intensa mirada de ira pero más que tarde su espalda choca contra la pared, estaba a solas con él, y totalmente acorralado. –Solo nos vasta con decir las palabras mágicas y ustedes nos siguen como corderos al matadero, pensando que los aremos famosos así de sencillo sin pedir nada a cambio… que estúpidos…-

Genos analiza esas palabras, cayendo lentamente en el significado de estas al mismo tiempo que la sangre abandonaba su rostro horrorizado.

-...SENSEI JAMÁS…!- sus palabras son interrumpidas por el fuerte choque de la mano de Garou contra la pared, justo a un lado de su cabeza.

-Ángel, Saitama no es tu amigo, te lo aseguro...- susurra inclinándose hacía el hasta dejalo sin espacio para escapar.

-...Claro que lo es!- respondió aterrado, pero igualmente desafiante.-

-Porque estás tan seguro…?- arquea una ceja.

-...Yo creo en él.- afirma muy seguro de ello, Garou ahoga una risa a lo que sus oídos era una frágil y diminuta respuesta.

-Entonces eres más estúpido de lo que creía… ok, lo podré de esta manera, ya que parecen ser tan amigos, que sabes sobre Saitama?- pregunto repentinamente.

-...Explicate.- exigió confundido.

-Sabes donde estudió? Donde nació? Quienes son sus padres o que a sido de ellos?-

-…-

-Conoces algún familiar suyo al menos?-

-...Ya basta…- murmuró frustrado, todas las respuestas a aquellas preguntas eran no, pero no podía, no tenía el coraje ni el corazón para admitirlo.

-No tienes esa sensación de que hay muchas, MUCHAS cosas que él no te dice? Y eso que parecen tenerse tanta confianza…-

-...Detente…-

-Conoces sus pequeños ´´habitos´´? Apuesto que nunca te a hablado al respecto, es algo que tenemos en común.-

-ÉL NO ES COMO TU!- grita furioso.

-CLARO QUE NO! ES AÚN PEOR!- le replica aún con mas fuerza, Genos no dice nada, solo puede apretar los dientes tan fuerte como podía resignado a una realidad que se negaba a aceptar.

-…-

-MALDICIÓN ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO QUE CASI ME HACES SENTIR MAL! CREYENDO EN CUALQUIERA DE LAS PALABRAS QUE ESE IMBÉCIL USA PARA BURLARSE DE TI IGUAL QUE SE BURLA DE TODOS NOSOTROS, SOLO MIRAME A MÍ Y A LOS DEMÁS QUE TE ASEGURO QUE NO SON DISTINTOS A MI, LA CLASE DE ESCORIA CON LA QUE SE JUNTA, GENOS ESTAS SEGURO DE SABER QUIEN ES SAITAMA?-

-...Yo…- responde temblorosamente.

-TIENES IDEA DE QUIEN DEMONIOS ES SAITAMA?-

-...No…- finalmente confiesa en un pequeño susurro, con dolor escondido en sus palabras, él había ganado, sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo mientras empezaba a poner en duda todo cuanto creía saber de su maestro, tenía ese problema de encariñarse demasiado con todo aquel que le mostrara el más mínimo rasgo de bondad, por eso no quería creer que Saitama quizás solo estaba utilizándolo, fuera verdad o no, en algo Garou tenía razón, el no sabía nada sobre él, absolutamente nada.

-...Eso pensé…- concluye el mayor en una sonrisa de satisfacción al cabo de unos pocos segundos de silencio.

-Ya puedo irme…?- pregunta con notable desanimo.

-Temo que no ángel…- responde colocando las manos sobre sus caderas, Genos entrecierra los ojos, cuando levanta el rostro reconoce esa mirada de lascivia que llevaba. –Aún no termino contigo.-

-...No lo hagas…- rogó, su rostro de deformo en una triste mueca entre dolor y angustia, segundos después las manos del atleta se deslizaron con lentitud por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo la calidez de su piel contra la frialdad de la suya, era tan tibia, suave y aterciopelada, Genos las detiene a medio camino de su pecho y ladea el rostro evitando la cercanía del suyo, el ya sabía a donde estaba yendo todo eso pero apenas podía creerlo, suspira frustrado mientras aprieta los dientes tanto como puede, Garou lo escucha sollozar mientras un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus rojas mejillas, sonríe, besa su cuello y con lentitud asciende hasta su oído probando la dulzura de su piel, puede sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos cada cuando sus labios tocan su dermis, forcejea, el menor se retuerce tratando de zafarse pero apenas tenía fuerzas para pelear, no con lo herido que se sentía en ese momento, no con lo vulnerable y frágil que estaba, tan abatido, tan avergonzado de verse a sí mismo en semejante estado que solo podía cerrar los ojos, llorar y rezar porque todo pasara lo más rápido posible.

-...Entiendes… lo que te voy a hacer ahora, no es así ángel?- susurra con malicia.

-...No… Por favor no…- responde impotente, era causa perdida.

-No creo que estés en la posición de negarte…- continúa deslizando sus manos hasta su espalda, su cuerpo da contra el suyo. –Te prometo que seré amable contigo, se por como te mueves que es tu primera vez…-

-Dejame ir…. Por favor… no le diré a nadie sobre esto solo…- ruega aun mas desesperadamente, pero sus palabras dieron a oídos sordos.

-Noté que llevas desde esta tarde mirando mis mancuernillas, verdad?-

-...Garou… te lo ruego…-

-Son dientes humanos…- fue cuando el menor dejo finalmente de moverse, de hablar, o de resistirse en algún sentido. –Se los saque por… ´´accidente´´ al campeón anterior a mi…- continua, una de sus manos da contra su rostro forzándolo a mirarlo a la cara, acaricia una de sus húmedas mejillas, sabe por la expresión y la respiración de su victima que esta paralizado del miedo, por como tiembla, por como lo mira como si estuviera a punto de morir, pero a él le gustaba de esa manera. –Así que sera mejor que no grites… porque yo suelo hacer daño a la gente ´´por accidente...´´- Entonces acerca su rostro al suyo, su pulgar acaricia sus labios unos segundos antes de apartarse de estos, sonríe maliciosamente mientras el rubio abandona toda esperanza de salvarse de esta, besa su mejilla con suavidad probando la sal de sus lagrimas, luego se dirige hacia sus labios deseoso de probarlos finalmente, siente su agitada respiración contra la suya, su boca apenas rosa contra ellos justo cuando escucha la puerta estallar de una patada.

Garou suspira fastidiado, un tornillo de los que anteriormente sostenían las bisagras rueda hasta dar con sus pies, cuando Genos abre los ojos apenas puede creer la mirada de furia que el lampiño llevaba, con sus pupilas rojas como la sangre que parecían brillar con el fuego de mil demonios, a pesar de la estirada sonrisa que llevaba de oreja a oreja, Garou conocía perfectamente esa mirada, estaba furioso.

-Hey… porque tengo la sensación de que se estaban divirtiendo sin mi?-

* * *

SE VA A ARMAR LA GORDA. No creyeron que iba a dejar a Garou violar a Genos o si e_e joder no, kiasko.

Esta es la razón por la cual tardo mucho en subir… a veces: cuando escribo, me gusta crear borradores, los cuales puedo terminar rapidamente, el problema es que mis borradores suelen ser un asco por eso los modifico hasta que finalmente el producto sea algo que mas o menos a mi crítica sea bueno, como sea, mi objetivo actual es subir al menos un capitulo por mes, el proximo es relativamente corto asi que posiblemente lo suba esta mes también, no se desesperen.

Me e estado preguntando chamas (y chamos?) desde que país me leen? Y como dieron a parar con mi fic? Lo digo porque cuando subo las caps los público como en 6 grupos diferentes de SaiGen, werever, gracias por seguir.

Saluditos a Romi Romi, a Panic, a F (gracias por tu review :3) y a Suki… suki… solo te diré una cosa…. AUCH (na en broma XD la critica siempre es buena.)

DEJEN SU REVIEEEEEEEWWWWW…. Por favor? Si no voy a llorar se los aseguro…


	7. 7: Conflictos de Plástico

Me impresiona un poco como justo antes de ponerme a escribir la emoción se me sube a la cabeza :D es una sensación difícil de explicar, como cuando disfrutas lo que haces y aún mas que hay gente que disfrute leyéndolo, por eso trato de hacerlo siempre con pasión y hacerlo lo menos aburrido o monótono posible para ustedes, como sea, aquí esta el capitulo 7, los amo gente bonita, pásenla sensual :)

PD: ÉL PROLOGO ESTA EVIDENTEMENTE COCHINO, SI QUIEREN SALTARLO SIÉNTANSE LIBRES DE HACERLO, de hecho, ahora que me doy cuenta, no había hecho un pro lemon desde el primer capitulo e_e no se acostumbren que mucho hard vendrá en la historia general.

PD del PD: hay muchas exclamaciones en mayúsculas, creo que exagere un poco e_e si así fue, mil disculpas.

* * *

-D-duele!- gritó en medio del brusco forcejeo, pero su captor no hizo mas que sonreír con cierta frialdad mientras su cuerpo se retorcía con violencia bajo el suyo, apretó un poco mas firme el agarre de sus manos en sus caderas reduciendo sus movimientos y encajando la punta de su hombría dentro de él, solo la punta porque a pesar de su impaciencia, disfrutaba ir despacio y observar como lentamente su victima se sumergía en la desesperación, adoraba como su voz se quebraba aterrado de estar atado y atrapado a su merced, como su piel se sentía tan húmeda y suave bañada por el sudor, como sus ojos llenos de lagrimas parecían arder entre el intenso placer y el punzante dolor de sus caricias, las cadenas de las esposas que sostenían sus manos resonaron metálicamente por el constante jaleo entre sus aullidos de suplica, pocos segundos después Genos se muerde los labios sintiendo su interior aferrarse a la penetrante virilidad de su maestro como si la deseara, y mientras de entre sus dientes se escapaban dolorosos gemidos Saitama suspiraba de pasión, disfrutando cada segundo, cada centímetro de aquella vil perversión.

-Se siente bien campeón…?- preguntó con notable lascivia en sus palabras. –Ya estas bastante duro… eres algo sucio lo sabías?-

-Cállate…- susurro profundamente avergonzado, para ese momento aún no se había acostumbrado a estar desnudo para él, a que lo viera de esa manera, a que lo tocara de esa manera, a que provocara esas sensaciones en su cuerpo que tanto odiaba y tanto lo hacían sentir culpable, quizás mas que nada a que fuera su tan admirado sensei quien hiciera cosas tan sucias y pecaminosas con su cuerpo, era simplemente un sentimiento insoportable. –Por favor… ya lo hicimos esta mañana…-

-Lo se, lo se, pero agh... hoy fue un día tan largo en el set...- se quejó con el mismo egoísta desinterés acostumbrado. –Te extrañe mucho sabes? tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa y estar contigo, simplemente no pude evitarlo al verte...-

-Sensei… por favor…- titubeo aun más frustrado por su indiferencia.

-Calma Genos, no usare juguetes ni nada por el estilo, será rápido, deberías tratar de relajarte un poco.-

-M-maldición…- entrecerró los ojos. –Esto es tan… humillante…-

-Lo es para ti, si vieras la cara de putilla que tienes ahora mismo, cualquiera se excitaría...- reclama algo irónico, pero en la cabeza de Genos no todo era tan simple, entonces Saitama algo cansado de sus protestas presiona un poco mas sus caderas contra las suyas e instantáneamente el menor se tensa como un arco, demasiado temeroso de aquel intimo y prohibido contacto en su interior.

-PARA! NO TE ATREVAS…!- gimoteó desesperado mientras su maestro se insertaba mas en su intimidad, cerca de aquel punto donde sabría que su conciencia se perdería. –Sen… Sensei… por favor…!-

-Te va a doler mas si no te sueltas un poco de aquí abajo.- sugirió con una extraña amabilidad para una situación semejante. –Abre mas las piernas, estas demasiado tenso.-

-No quiero…!- Gruño casi en tono de suplica. –No quie…! _Ahg!..._ N-no quiero! No quiero hacer esto!-

-No quieres?- contesto casi en una risa. –*suspiro* No es como si te estuviera dando opciones amor mio…- continuo tomando el lado inferior de sus muslos y alzándolos un poco, a el le gustaba esa posición, desde ahí la vista era simplemente perfecta y podía ir incluso aún mas profundo de lo que su victima podía soportar, las pupilas de Genos parecen encogerse con violencia cuando siente a su verdugo presionar con algo mas de fuerza su entrada, con tortuosa e intencional lentitud, solo para ver como lentamente llegaba a los limites de su cordura.

- _A-_ _a_ _h_ _!_ Sen... _Nngh!_ Sensei…! No! _Hhm…_ Para!-

-Creí haber dicho que abrieras un poco mas las piernas no…?- recalca con oscura malicia, esa que solo él podía sacar de si. -Deja que te ayude un poco con eso…-

-NO!- sonó desgarradora su voz cuando de una estocada su pene se introduce completamente en su interior, arrancando hasta el último rastro de oxigeno de sus pulmones.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron lo mas posible de la impresión dejando caer unas cuantas pesadas lagrimas como gotas de plomo, su boca buscaba aire desesperadamente pero apenas podía respirar, su espalda se arqueó con violencia por el impacto, su garganta parecía haberse quebrado pues de ella solo salían temblorosos jadeos a medio formar, Saitama devolvió sus manos a sus caderas para empezar a penetrarlo al gusto, se inclino lo suficiente para besar su pecho con suavidad y probar su piel hasta acender con lentitud por su cuello y llegar a su oído.

- _Mmmgh…_ eso esta mejor… se siente tan tibio y húmedo dentro de ti, me recuerda un poco a nuestra primera vez...- continuó moviéndose suavemente.

-Ah… hn… S-sah… Sácalo…- rogó con voz entrecortada, pero su maestro hizo caso omiso de sus peticiones.

-Genos… que piensas cuando estas así conmigo…?- pregunto con lasciva curiosidad. -Que piensas cuando estas debajo de mi…?-

-...Por… Porque…- lo escucho decir con extraña voz quebradiza, se separó un poco de él y noto sus ojos nublados mirándolo con una profunda tristeza y confusión, incapaz de entender como habían llegado a aquello si apenas hacía un mes, después de todo lo que había estado pasando finalmente todo estaba yendo tan bien entre ellos. –Sensei… porque usted… porque de esta manera…?- sollozó mientras mas lagrimas caían por su cara.

Saitama lo miro algo impresionado por unos segundos, una de sus manos se deslizó hasta su rostro y lo acaricio con dulzura secando la humedad que bañaba este, beso su frente, luego sus mojadas mejillas, luego sus labios, aquellos labios que tanto lo cautivaban y tanto deseaba, finalmente sonríe algo irónico pues para él era algo que Genos debía saber hacía ya algún tiempo.

-Tonto… Porque te amo…-

* * *

Sus labios apenas llegaron a rozarse, apenas un ligero toque que Garou lamentaría no haber concluido en un beso a pesar de las posibles consecuencias, después de todo esa misma noche y las noches por venir aquellos labios serían la causa de su obsesión.

Sus pasos retumbaron como eco por la habitación y su aura se regó como la pólvora, silenciosa pero una chispa bastaría para hacerlo estallar. El atleta conocía esa expresión que llevaba, esa que tras varios años de conocerlo pocas veces había visto en su persona, en cambio Genos que aún no conocía todas las caras de Saitama no sabía si le aterraba mas Garou o él, pues su sonrisa era pura y serena como la de un santo pero el brillo escarlata escondido en su mirada reflejaba un odio y rabia tan turbio como quien encuentra a su amado en brazos de otro, sonreía, y no era como si estuviera feliz o las atrevidas acciones de su amigo/rival le parecieran hilarantes en algún sentido, mas bien la sangre corriendo por sus venas estaba tan saturada en furia que solo podía sonreír para evitar en lo posible una tragedia, mirarlo era como mirar a un demonio a los ojos.

-Hey… porque tengo la sensación de que se estaban divirtiendo sin mi…?-quizás sonó algo bromista, en un tono que el menor juraba jamás haber escuchado de su boca, como si se tratase de una persona completamente diferente.

-Estábamos a punto de empezar sin ti, no es así ángel?- se burla cruelmente el atleta aun con sus manos atoradas debajo de la camisa de su victima, Genos desvía la mirada y aprieta los dientes incapaz de decir nada, ni en mil años se habría imaginado en semejante situación ni mucho menos que Saitama a quien respetaba tanto lo encontrara en tal estado, estaba demasiado abatido, humillado y especialmente aterrado incluso para hablar, temiendo que clase de cosas podrían pasar a continuación.

-Ah ya veo...- alza Saitama ambas cejas y asiente con la cabeza. –Como odio que me excluyan de ciertas cosas hombre! Ni siquiera me pediste permiso! Se que te gusta morder los huesos de otro perro Garou, pero podrías hacerme el grandísimo favor de quitar tus putas manos de mi aprendiz?- gruñe acentuando severamente la mirada y estirando un poco la comisura de sus labios, como un lobo que gruñía amenazante a otro, para el joven era la primera vez que la imagen amigable e inofensiva de su maestro le resultara peligrosa y agresiva en algún sentido, Saitama siempre tan amable y comprensivo con él tenía colmillos y garras, solo que el nunca los había visto.

-Oh? Lo quieres?- cita dando vuelta bruscamente al menor forzándolo a verlo, quedando este de frente a donde estaba Saitama y de espaldas a Garou el cual lo sostiene fuertemente de los hombros asegurándose que no se escaparía, sabía la valiosa oportunidad que había perdido pero supuso que no sería la ultima vez que se toparía con él, el lampiño siente su estómago encogerse de cólera al ver el rostro sonrojado y húmedo de su aprendiz, su rostro como si le rogara que no lo viera, sus ojos lagrimosos y desesperados preguntándole con la mirada donde demonios había estado, temblaba y aún podía escucharlo sollozar, observo como bajo la mirada como buscando donde meter la cara, se sentía tan denigrado que apenas podía mantener contacto visual con él, Garou divertido tensa el agarre en sus hombros y acerca sus labios su oído.

-Eres una lindura…- susurra con lujuria antes de besar su mejilla, los labios del menor parecen apretarse cada vez mas entre ellos. –Suave y tímido como una niña, te follaría aún si fueras mi sobrino y maldición lo haría con taaanta malicia...- suspira perverso sintiendo a Genos temblar mientras mas palabras salían de su boca, no recordaba la última vez que sus deseos de morir fueran tan intensos.

 **-** **Maldición s** **i me haces repetirlo…-** advierte casi en un rugido esta vez, si bien nunca había matado a nadie no era como si no fuera perfectamente capás de hacerlo, odiaba como lo miraba, como lo tocaba, como disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir, la simple imagen de verlo en brazos de alguien mas le daba ganas de vomitar, ¿quien se creía el para usurparlo de esa manera en primer lugar?

-Esto te prometo, ángel...- Continúa tenebrosamente, sus manos recorrieron con saña los laterales de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas, las agarra fuertemente y puede escucharlo gruñir entre su agitada respiración que denotaba su pánico. –Tu y yo nos volveremos a ver, y cuando eso pase, tu maestro no estará ahí para ayudarte.-

Entonces lo empuja agresivamente cayendo el menor entre los brazos de su mentor, y mientras Genos se aferraba a él como alma que se la lleva el diablo y los brazos de Saitama lo rodeaban rápidamente, una risa cruel, fría y despiadada se escapa de entre los labios de Garou, una de esas risas grotescas e histéricas que se quedaban atoradas en tu cabeza por un largo tiempo, ese sería al menos el caso de Genos quien se encontraba mudo y profundamente horrorizado por todo lo que había visto y oído esa noche.

-Jajajjajaja! Lo deje ir! Lo deje ir estas contento?- ríe con aún con más vehemencia como si de un chiste se tratara, aunque bien al lampiño no le hacía ni puñetera gracia. –Saitama viejo solo jugaba! Como tu y yo hacemos todo el tiempo! Sabes que jamás tocaría un pelo de su preciosa cabecita…- en respuesta le lanza una fulminante mirada pero ya pronto saldaría cuentas con él, ahora mismo lo único que tenía en mente era el rubio preso entre sus brazos, que se aferraba a el con tanta fuerza como si su pecho fuera el único lugar seguro en el mundo.

-Estas bien?-le pregunto en voz baja.

-Vayámonos a casa...– se limitó a rogar en un pequeño sollozo.

-Te hizo daño?- volvió a repetir preocupado.

-Vayámonos a casa!- volvió a rogar en un tono mas desesperado, y aunque Saitama tenía mil y un preguntas que hacerle sabía que no era precisamente el mejor momento y que el estado mental de su aprendiz no era el mas optimo, de cualquier manera, su bienestar era su máxima prioridad.

-...Esta… bien campeón... esperame afuera.- ordeno finalmente, acto seguido el menor se aparta y camina apresurado o mejor dicho impetuoso hacía la puerta sin siquiera atreverse a levantar la mirada, el atleta lo sigue atentamente con la mirada mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Hey Genos!- lo llama haciendo que este se detuviera justo al tocar la perilla de la puerta. –Se que no es el mejor momento para decirlo, pero no es de mí de quien tienes que cuidarte...- advirtió con un tono mas serio, lo preciso como para que ladeara el rostro un poco confundido hacia él, solo lo suficiente para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, Saitama siente su piel palidecer, sus manos enfriarse y su mandíbula doler de la fuerza con que apretaba los dientes.

-...De que hablas…?- se lo escucho decir.

-Shakespeare dijo una vez: ''Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres, cuanto mas cercanos son, mas sangrientos'', deberías pensar en ello de cuando en cuando, quiero decir, no creo que conozcas realmente a la persona con quien estas...- concluye satisfecho, era todo cuanto necesitaba decir para dejar una chispa de desconfianza en su subconsciente.

Una vez mas Genos no dijo nada, medito un poco en aquellas palabras sabiendo a quien se estaba refiriendo, sus ojos se posaron por unos instantes en Saitama de espaldas a él quien no dijo una palabra, finalmente cuando sale de la habitación cierra detrás de si lo que quedaba de la puerta.

Una vez solos, el lugar quedo cubierto por un silencio espectral y una densa sensación de tensión en el ambiente como si acabaran de matar a alguien, mientras sus rostros estoicos no denotaban ninguna emoción, sus miradas se cruzaron por un largo rato como dos bestias que se amenazan entre ellas, no había siquiera necesidad de sorprenderse, no después de 10 años de conocerse, Saitama era consiente del riesgo que Genos corría cerca de personas como Garou, y si bien puso sus límites a la medida de lo posible algo como lo de aquella noche estaba mas o menos sujeto a pasar.

-Te gusta?- finalmente pregunto, y su voz resonó esparciéndose en el vació del silencio que había entre ellos, Saitama no dijo nada por un instante, luego cuando aquella pregunta se repitió lo suficiente en su cabeza arqueo una ceja y entreabrió los labios un poco extrañado y singularmente desubicado, esperaba que Garou dijera muchas cosas pero no esta.

-Disculpa?- dijo acentuando las vocales y frunciendo el ceño como si aquello lo hubiera ofendido mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Ese chico, Genos, te gusta no es así?- metió sus manos en los bolsillos y estiro su sonrisa como el viejo bravucón provocativo que era. –Si ese no es el caso, que a pasado el último mes para que cambiaras tanto?-

-De que mierda hablas?- continuó aún mas severamente.

-El Saitama que conozco… ya lo habría arrastrado hace tiempo a una cama…- acentuó su mirada como si lo juzgara.

El calvo enmudeció, con una expresión agresiva y con solos sus ojos carmesís posados sobre los amarillos de su compañero por lo que el consideraría una eternidad, y mientras lo miraba Garou sentía como si en su cabeza el mayor ya lo había hecho pedazos miles de veces, termino haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa dándose cuenta de que quizás su rival se lo estaba tomando mucho mas serio de lo que creía, por otra parte Saitama repasó todas y cada una de las memorias que compartía con Genos, la fiesta, aquella tarde en la fábrica abandona, el bar y los días de diversión sana en su casa, solo para llegar a la única explicación que tenía.

-Le tengo afecto.- concluyo secamente, pero quizás él mismo no entendía el peso que aquellas palabras tenían especialmente para Garou que era algo así como su mejor amigo, palabras que este nunca había oído al lampiño dedicarles a nadie, ni siquiera a él, y ni siquiera a Bang.

-Espera… Qué demonios?- exclamo algo alarmado por semejante declaración. –A que te refieres con afecto? eso es siquiera posible?-

-Uh… Viejo no lo sé, tampoco es para tanto.- dijo con lo que era para Garou insoportable y ridícula simpleza. –Pero él me agrada, porque querría lastimar a alguien que me agrada?-

-Y Porqué aún preguntas?- insistió escéptico sintiendo un extraño disgusto en su interior. –Me estas poniendo nervioso maldición, ¿quizás porque es lo que siempre hacemos o lo que se espera de nosotros? Tú más que nadie entre los nuestros encuentras placer en hacer sufrir a quienes te rodean…- Casi sonaba como una critica, como si estuviera molesto por ello, posiblemente porque ambos estaban mas o menos al mismo nivel de perversidad y Garou no toleraría que Saitama avanzara y lo mirara por encima del hombro. –Este mocoso aparece de la nada, lo haces tu aprendiz luego de años de que criticaras esa vieja costumbre, y ni siquiera…-

-No no e tenido sexo con él.- Lo interrumpe súbitamente, notablemente molesto. –No esta entre mis planes tampoco, y no esta que USTEDES lo hagan, tienes algún problema con eso?-

-No es justo!- le reclamó exasperado. –Sabes perfectamente que clase de cosas se hacen con los aprendices, tu y yo nos hemos acostado con todos ellos! porque el tuyo debería ser diferente?!-

-Son un montón de malditos proxenetas. A diferencia de ustedes, yo no tengo la necesidad de prostituir a mi aprendiz para ganar el favor de otros, no quiero, no me sale de los huevos, **¿** **Debo suponer que esto te molesta?-** lo reprendió con severidad haciendo que este retrocediera un poco. –Si me lo quiero coger, que no es el caso y es un hecho que por alguna razón a ti y a los demás les fastidia, sería mi jodido problema no es así?-

-S-solo…- titubea apartando la mirada y sintiéndose peligrosamente acorralado, luego de una década de amistad, era imposible para él reconocer que el único con poder para hacerlo sentir de esa manera era Saitama. –Solo... Que es tan increíble sobre él en primer lugar?!-

Saitama suspira y rueda los ojos, se agarra la frente sintiendo la migraña que le provocaba tener que dar tantas explicaciones, luego se pasa la misma mano por la nuca y suspira profundamente, al final, ni siquiera él podía responder del todo a esa pregunta.

-Porque… Porque Genos…- Trata de decir a medias, y por alguna razón a Garou le parecía sumamente irritante. –Genos… Me hace sentir como un ser humano…- alega con una seriedad e incomodidad que el atleta admitía era irregular en él, como si él lampiño se avergonzara un poco de ello.

-...Explícate.- replica negando con la cabeza incapaz de entenderlo, ese no era ni en lo mas mínimo el Saitama que conocía.

-Hace que me olvide de quien soy y lo que soy, para él no soy un actor famoso, ni millonario, ni una figura pública, solo soy una persona…- sonríe ligeramente, y cuando lo hace su compañero siente una extraña e insoportable culpa subiendo desde su estómago tan ácida y ardiente como si tuviera ganas de vomitar, pero era algo que nunca admitiría, así que su cabeza lo tradujo como fastidio.

-Como una persona dices…? No me hagas reír…- gruño con molestia.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo... Me hace sentir como alguien diferente, como alguien bueno… como solía hacer Bang…– era rubor lo que se podía distinguir en sus mejillas…?

-...QUE ESTÚPIDO.- exclamo a los pocos segundos, tirando por el piso todo cuanto el calvo había dicho, caminó a rápidos pisotones apenas un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a el e imprimió una de sus manos sobre su hombro asegurándose que lo escucharía atentamente. –ESTUPIDECES ESO ES, DEBISTE ENCONTRARTE AL MOCOSO MUY ATRACTIVO NO? APUESTO A QUE LE TIENES TANTAS GANAS COMO YO...-

-...Estas algo provocativo el día de hoy no crees…?- le advierte con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-NO TE HAGAS EL… ''INOCENTE'' CONMIGO SAITAMA, PODRÁS ENGAÑAR A ESE POBRE INFELIZ PERO YO SE MUY BIEN QUIEN ERES EN REALIDAD, ERES UN SÁDICO, EGOÍSTA, Y MANIPULADOR, Y LA ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ESE CHICO TIENE FE EN TI ES PORQUE NO TIENE LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE ELLO…-

Entonces, como para callar de una vez por todas su ridícula rabieta, de la nada Garou sintió la poderosa mano de su rival estampándose violentamente contra su cara, ''Bitch slap'' para devolverlo a su sitio, una sonora bofetada tan poderosa que lo hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda dio contra la mesa de bar, por unos segundos lo único que se escuchó fueron sus jadeos de sorpresa en la habitación mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro notablemente anonadado, lentamente levanto la mirada con las pupilas de sus ojos furiosamente achicadas como dos minúsculos puntos amarillos llenos de ira, y frente a él, con el rostro igual de sereno como remarcándole lo patético que era, la mirada roja de Saitama sentenciando juicio sobre él como si fuera el mismísimo Dios.

-Que demonios esta mal contigo…?- le cuestiono en un susurro, y en respuesta el lampiño lo agarró violentamente del cuello de la camisa y con su mano libre tomo el pica hielos del cubo a medio derretir junto a él, presionándolo punzantemente contra la entrepierna de su némesis arrancándole un grito ronco de dolor desde lo profundo de su garganta, sintiendo el filo peligrosamente cerca de su hombría, si bien Garou era un peleador profesional era para él prácticamente imposible ponerle las manos encima a Saitama, no importaba cuanto quisiera estrangularlo a veces, por muchas razones era considerado un suicidio.

-NO OLVIDES A QUIEN LE ESTAS HABLANDO, GAROU.-

-Viejo esto no es… natural en ti…- gruñe dolorido y algo tembloroso.

-Debo haberte hecho sentir muy confiado para creerte que puedes pasarte de listo conmigo…- replico casi en un bufido tensando el agarre en su cuello, dificultándole respirar. –Se te a olvidado quien soy? Quien te trajo donde estas? O lo fácil que sería bajarte de ahí mas que Bang ya no esta con nosotros? Mi paciencia no es eterna.-

-Se que te gusta…- sonrió cínicamente en burla. –Eres muy obvio, se te nota en la manera en que lo _Ahg!_ … en que lo miras...- logro decir mientras el calvo encajaba mas profundamente el fijo contra su pantalón, como si cada palabra que saliera de su boca solo lo enfureciera mas.

-Es mi maldito aprendiz…-contesto con voz temblorosa del cabreo, con los tendones de su cuello tensados como firmes cuerdas. –Si no te has dado cuenta, eso implica echarle el ojo cada cuando en cuando…-

-No notas lo crucial aquí? Dijiste que jamás tendrías aprendices…- le reclamo con tono despectivo. -Te costo mucho entrarle ganas?-

-NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN.- Se escusa furiosamente. –Pero sabes que soy muy voluble y versátil, ¿te preocupas por mi? Ya le e tomado el gusto…-

-Se nota. ¿Que paso? Un flechazo? No te culpo el mocoso es precioso…-

Por segunda vez la vos de Garou es interrumpida por la mano del lampiño estrellándose aún mas fuerte en su mejilla y el sonido de lo que parecía un látigo cortando el aire, esta vez Garou soltó un profundo gruñido entre dolor y furia mientras apretaba los puños con toda su fuerza tratando en lo posible de evitar levantar su mano contra él, sabiendo todo lo que estaba en juego si siquiera se atrevía, con la misma ferocidad Saitama lo toma de la mandíbula haciendo que este lo mirara a la cara.

-ES MÍO, GAROU.- dijo dominante.  
-…-

-Es mío… entiendes? Me pertenece…- remarco mas calmado y con estrafalaria suavidad, con el frío cinismo que tanto lo caracterizaba. –ODIO que toquen lo que me pertenece, me hace enojar y tu sabes que les pasa a quienes me hacen enojar…- lentamente subió el filo del pica hielos desde su entrepierna haciendo un sonido seco contra la tela de su ropa que hacía que a Garou se le pararan los pelos de nuca, luego paso por su abdomen, luego por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, un filo rasposo y frío como el de una daga contra el calor de su sangre corriendo a millas por hora debajo de su piel, podía sentir incluso la presión de este cuando tragaba, y Saitama el palpitar de su corazón a través de su artería principal a menos de un milímetro del acero, un par de gotas de sudor rodaron por su frente cuando volvió a encontrarse con los ojos carmesís del lampiño y su sonrisa maldita, algo sorprendido porque en pocas palabras, aquello era una amenaza, quizás incluso de muerte.

-Tu no me harás enojar, no es así Garou?-

Entonces el atleta tomo el cuello de su camisa y empuñó su otra mano con todas las intenciones de golpearlo, pero su cuerpo se había quedado estático a medio camino, justo en el momento en que se encontró con la mirada del lampiño que era ahora incluso mas interesada como rogando que lo intentara, solo por el ''que pasara después'', esa malsana curiosidad preguntándose si en realidad sería capás de hacerlo, el concepto de ´´diversión´´ era algo terriblemente oscuro entre ellos, sus dientes se apretaron hasta el punto en que el rechinar de estos era audible, su respiración sonaba como los furiosos jadeos de un animal, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, sentirse inferior a alguien como él, ya rendido la misma mano que tan fuerte había apretado dio a parar a la nuca del calvo, y mas que furioso y para sorpresa de Saitama, Garou se limito a morder con saña y violencia su labio inferior robando unos cuantos gruñidos doloridos de este, concluyendo en un ponzoñoso beso hasta que pudo saborear un ligero atisbo de sangre en su saliva, cuando finalmente se separa de él vuelve a sonreír pícaro y burlón, con curiosa mirada infantil como si fuera un juego, como todo entre ellos dos parecía ser.

-Jamás.- contesto algo coqueto. El mayor quedó estático unos segundos antes de terminar sonriendo también, luego resopla complacido y empuja una vez mas al atleta contra la mesa separándose de él.

-Bien dicho.- dice antes de darse la vuelta con intención de marcharse, el pica hielos queda en el suelo.

-Entonces me perdonas?- pregunta su rival pasando una mano por su cuello, algo acalambrado por el forcejeo y la tétrica idea de morir con un pica hielos enterrado en su garganta.

-No, aún debo lidiar con el posible estrés postraumático que le has de haber causado a mi aprendiz, hasta entonces prefiero que ni me hables.- contesta con notable tono de desdén.

-Oh por favor! Si ya llevábamos tanto sin hablar!-

-Es tu culpa Garou, agradece que no llegaste a peores…- le advirtió.

-Escucha Saitama…- lo llama cuando el mayor esta a pocos pasos de la puerta.

-Y ahora qué?- gruñe ya algo cansado y aburrido de la situación.

-Porque no admites que te gusta y ya?- arquea una ceja con algo de seriedad. –Si no te gustara, ¿porque te tomarías esto tan en serio? Tu te me hubieras unido en vez de detenernos…-

El mayor piensa un poco en aquellas palabras mientras sus ojos se fijaron en algún punto en el suelo, no entendía muy bien porque, tampoco admitiría algo que de por si pecaba contra su naturaleza, no había asumido que Genos era el poco rastro de bondad que quedaba en su interior, o la tenue luz en medio de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, solo tenía ese fuerte instinto de protegerlo y mantenerlo cerca de él porque como un calmante era todo lo que daba algo de paz al conflictivo mundo en el que vivía, lo impulsaba a sacrificar a cualquiera que pusiera su amistad en riesgo incluso posiblemente la persona mas cercana a él, que era Garou.

-Yo... no puedo sentir amor por nadie...- dice en voz baja. –Pero le daré algo de crédito, quizás e cambiado un poco… quizás el me a hecho cambiar no crees?- Garou no contesta nada, y Saitama se dio vuelta con destino a la puerta sabiendo lo que aquel silencio significaba, no había nada mas que decir, el atleta lo observa desaparecer tras de está, al final suspira llevándose una mano a la frente profundamente frustrado por toda la faena de aquella noche, se sirve un ultimo trago de whisky para aliviar el dolor de su cara y se posa frente al ventanal que daba vista al oscurecido mar, diez años de amistad recorrieron su mente hasta aquél punto donde ahora se encontraban, si era que aún podían llamar su relación algo como eso.

-...Mentiroso…-

* * *

No importaba cuanto intentara dejar de llorar, aquellas pesadas lagrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos como si hubiera rompido a llorar lo que no había llorado el último mes, tampoco podía parar de temblar y había terminado sentado en el suelo pues por alguna razón sus piernas apenas respondían, pero era una sensación ya muy conocida, esos síntomas no eran nada nuevo para él.

Todo aquello significaba que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, lo sabía porque sentía las cicatrices en sus brazos arder profundamente en su piel como si estuvieran en llamas, aquella urgencia malsana había vuelto a su mente como un demonio que lo atormentaba cada cuando se sentía como basura, pero no quería siquiera pensar en ello, había trabajado muy duro para evitar volver a cortarse por ya pocos meses pero se sentía tan horrible en ese momento que lo único que ocupaba su mente eran navajas, llevaba desde el día anterior sin tomar sus pastillas porque de por si se estaba sintiendo de muy buen humor últimamente y esperaba que la próxima vez que viera a Kuseno ya se las retirara, al final, esto había sido sin duda alguna un percance en la recuperación de su no tan agraciada condición emocional.  
Escucho sus pasos retumbar con impetuosa rapidez hacia él, tanta que apenas le dio tiempo para levantar el rostro un poco y encontrarse con su estoica e interrogante mirada, pero la confianza que tanto le inspiraba se había convertido en una quejumbrosa sombra de duda y fue algo que Saitama pudo notar por la extraña mirada vacía con la que Genos observaba sus ojos ahora cafés, por el momento no dijo nada, y a pesar de la seriedad que aparentaba ver al menor de esa manera, o peor, sentir su aura de distancia hacía él lo tenía inexplicablemente tenso y nervioso.

-...Arriba.- ordeno con paciencia, tomo su brazo y lo alzo con suavidad dejando que el joven se tomara su tiempo para incorporarse, estaba algo apresurado pero no era el momento de ser impaciente ni mucho menos impertinente, finalmente Genos queda de pie cabizbajo frente suyo, algunos segundos no incómodos pero si algo melancólicos fueron robados por su silencio, y aquel triste pasillo parecía haberse convertido en todo lo que conocían del mundo, una vez mas, eran solo ellos dos.

-…Nos vamos…?- finalmente pregunta casi inaudible.

-Mumen Rider nos espera afuera en el auto.- contestó con calma, esperando en vano que quizás dijera algo mas, o al menos que lo mirara, pero sus lunas no se apartaban del alfombrado del suelo.

-…-  
-...Quieres hablar de lo que paso…?- pregunto con tremendo nudo armándose en su pecho, no entendía porque se sentía tan horrible, tanto que le dolía, Genos se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-...Estas molesto…?- pregunto en un susurro.  
-Claro que no campeón, esto no es tu culpa…- su voz sonaba dolorida, aquella pequeña pregunta fue como un golpe en su estomago, mas por lo vacía que era y la miseria que parecía proyectar sobre su aprendiz. –Podrías poner otra cara? Me rompes el corazón…-  
-No seas tan egoísta…- gruño ligeramente.

Saitama entreabrió los labios algo sorprendido, era algo que no podía evitar casi en pánico por la repentina reacción del menor, mas al notar como a pesar de su rostro bañado en lagrimas había fruncido el ceño con cierto disimulo, una actitud que jamás había recibido de él.

 _*...Estás… estás molesto conmigo?*_ titubeó en su cabeza.

-Perdón… eso fue un poco rudo no?- se excusó algo desubicado.

-Podemos por favor irnos?- dijo evitando mas conversación. –Este lugar me esta asfixiando…-

-… Yo… Ok campeón…- logro decir en voz baja.

Finalmente tomaron camino hacía la salida trasera, en especial porque ninguno de ellos estaba de humor para lidiar con despedidas ridículas ni formalidades entre famosos, Saitama sentía frío en sus manos, pensaba en varías cosas que Garou le pudiera haber dicho sobre él, porque bien sabía que apenas se enterara de ciertas cosas sin duda alguna él se alejaría, y quizás jamás volvería a verlo, por otro lado la mente de Genos aún seguía meditando todo lo que acababa de pasar, no era realmente su intención parecer rudo pero no podía evitarlo, una profunda amargura se cernía en su corazón y un insípido sabor a insatisfacción en su paladar, no por las cosas que Garou había hecho o dicho si no mas bien porque al final de todo él tenía razón, a pesar de ser su maestro, Genos no conocía a Saitama, no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

* * *

-Garou donde demonios te habías metido?- exclamo Prisoner al ver al atleta asomarse por el pasillo, los demás no tardaron en girar el rostro algo apresurados puesto que hacía casi hora y media que el anfitrión había desaparecido, a esas alturas ya la casa había empezado a vaciarse y el ambiente se sentía algo mas relajado que fiestero, camino unos cuantos pasos y se dejo caer algo cansado en su sillón con un largo suspiro atorado en sus labios, se acomoda un poco y saca un cigarrillo de su cajetilla con cierto aire de hastío, estaba agotado.

-Jumm… digamos que estuve coqueteando con un… tímido angelito…- gruño encendiendo el tabaco.

-Jah y te salió bien? Tienes la cara toda roja, te abofetearon?- contesto Zombie Man mientras los demás soltaban pequeñas risas, ignorantes de lo que el atleta realmente se refería.  
-Si algo así… digamos que a su posesivo novio no le calló muy bien que pasáramos algo de tiempo a solas.- rodó los ojos fastidiado.  
-No has visto a Saitama? También pareció haberse esfumado.- pregunta Fubuki desde él sofá.

-Sí le surgió algo en su casa, me pidió que les diera su saludos y disculpas.-  
-También se llevo al bomboncito con él?- continuo Prisoner con creciente interés. -Me hubiera gustado despedirme al menos.-

-Crees que sería tan idiota de dejarlo aquí con nosotros?- contesto quejumbroso.

-Que le pasa a ese tipo de todos modos? Saitama con un aprendiz? Tienes que admitir que eso no es normal hombre.- se quejo Metal Bat.

-Yo diría que la soledad lo esta afectando, quedo algo tocado después de la muerte de Bang no creen? Se a vuelto un poco frío, yo opino que le hará bien algo de compañía.-

-Tu siempre tan noble Zombie, quizás tengas razón, pero por dios ese chico Genos... no puedo creer que nos lo negara de esa manera, después de todos estos años…- continuó Tank algo decepcionado.

-Oh eso fue intencional, literalmente vino a restregárnoslo en la cara! que abusivo…- dijo Flash cruzando las piernas. –De hecho pienso que no pasara mucho antes de que el mismo le hinque el diente…-

Fubuki escucha con disimulo la conversación, una vaga imagen de Saitama junto al menor cruza su cabeza haciendo que su estómago se apretara un poco, termino haciendo que le lanzara malas miradas a Flash, después de todo ella juraba que su amado no sería capaz de cosa semejante, aunque sabía que era perfectamente capaz de eso y cosas aún peores.

-Pero y nosotros que? A mi también me gustaría hincarle el diente sabes…?- suspiro Darkshine. –Es injusto, si todos nosotros tenemos este negocio porque Saitama cree que puede ''tomar pero no prestar''? Es egoísta.-

-Ufff ni idea, no es cualquier persona, es Saitama de quien estamos hablando, no es como si pudiéramos tomar como broma algo que al calvo no le hace mi puñetera gracia.- lo corrigió Tank.

-Si él no quiere no lo va a hacer, Saitama es nuestro amigo claro que si, pero admitamoslo ese tipo podría ponernos a todos en la ruina o peor… de cabeza en la cárcel…- dijo Metal Bat sintiendo un ligero escalofrío en su espalda.  
-Lo mejor es evitar fantasear con el muchacho, mientras mas rápido lo aceptemos sera mejor para todos.- continuó ZombieMan que si bien no era un santo era por así decirlo el mas comprensivo de todos ellos.

-¿Garou que crees tú de todo esto? Eres el mas cercano a él de todos modos.-

-A la mierda lo que opine Saitama, lo voy a llevar a la cama a la primera oportunidad que tenga.- dijo con cierta intensidad, haciendo que los demás exclamaran y rieran con notable malicia.  
-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices hombre!-

-Tu nunca te rindes no es así? Te vas a buscar problemas con él.-

-Oh ese mocoso será mío ya lo verán…- ríe dejando una bocanada de humo escapar de sus labios, sus ojos se pasearon por sus mancuernillas al borde de sus mangas y luego por sus manos, cerro y abrió los puños un poco, aún podía sentir la tersa piel de aquel joven bajo su toque, y su agitada respiración en su cuello, y su cuerpo temblando contra el suyo temeroso y sumiso ante se voluntad, de hecho, aún podía sentir su suave aroma sobre él, como una dulce y dolorosa tentación.

-Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y lo quiero a él, es algo que incluso Saitama sabe, mal por Bang que nos inculco esa característica que tanto él poseía.- sonrió con cinismo.

-Es en serio viejo? Digo, si tu lanzás la primera piedra…- insinuó MetalBat.

-Ese ángel será mío… de un modo u otro…-

* * *

 _*_ _Por favor d_ _i algo...*_ meditaba el mayor en su cabeza, mientras del otro lado del auto, como a millas de distancia de él, Genos permanecía con su mirada perdida en la ventana viendo las luces de la ciudad desaparecer entre la inmensa noche extendiéndose en el horizonte hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, guardando un silencio tan denso como la oscuridad que había cubierto el cielo nocturno, inerte como si su cabeza volara entre las tupidas nubes y las parpadeantes estrellas, porque no quería pensar ni enfocarse en nada de lo que el mundo terrenal tenía para ofrecerle, no después de todo lo que le había ofrecido hoy, y Saitama solo podía observarlo preso de su omisión, torturado por cada segundo que pasaba lento y frío como la indiferencia que parecía mostrarle, después de todo, él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tener toda la atención del rubio, y con cada segundo que moría tras cada luz en el camino, se sentía mas y mas alejado de él.

* _Por favor hablame… estas molesto conmigo…?*_

 _-_...Campeón?- intento llamarlo en voz baja, su voz pareció rasgar la quietud que el ambiente poseía, pero así mismo como resonó en el vació, así mismo desapareció, como si él no lo hubiera escuchado.

-…-

-Genos.- llamo un poco mas firme, algo desesperado y agradeciendo la profunda compostura que con los años había desarrollado, porque en realidad estaba bastante angustiado.

-Ah? Qué?- balbució algo sorprendido, sacado de su profundo transe, cuando volteó la cabeza hacía él noto que al fin había dejado de llorar, dejando en sus párpados un ligero color rosado.  
-Perdona es que… llevas callado todo el rato y… duele si me ignoras de esa manera…- confesó con un extraño tono, aquel día Genos parecía estar descubriendo muchas cosas de su maestro, como ese lado algo sensible y cuidadoso que parecía solo salir cuando se sentía apartado o inseguro.

-Oh…- exclamo en voz baja. –Lo siento sensei…-

-No no!- se apresuro él. –No te disculpes, podemos hablar?-

-Hablar…?- pregunto un poco desubicado, no era en sí el momento mas preciso para intercambiar palabras, de hecho, en su interior Genos también se sentía bastante incomodo con todo lo que había pasado, y no sabía muy bien como debía actuar o que debía decir, mucho menos Saitama, demasiado habituado a preocuparse solo por él mismo y sin experiencia alguna en lo que concernía hacer sentir mejor a los demás.

-El silencio esta matándome, creo que deberíamos hablar…- ladeo los ojos por el suelo de la limusina. –Te sientes bien?-

-Uh… si estoy bien, estoy un poco cansado…- contesto evadiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos. –Estas tú bien?-

-Lo estoy es solo que… _*suspiro*_ …Sobre lo que paso hoy…- empezó diciendo mientras peleaba por liberar cada palabra que se atoraba en su garganta, mas por la manera en que noto como los labios de rubio se apretaron entre ellos evidenciando su incomodidad. –Que… que Garou te dijo…?-

Genos bajo la mirada nuevamente, con su estomago retorciéndose y haciendo extrañas contorsiones que le causaban dolor, y un gélido frío creciendo en sus manos, trataba de calcular y digerir todo lo que iba a decir, era mas que obvio que eventualmente era algo de lo que tendrían que conversar no importaba cuan complicado fuera para ambos, Saitama no iba a soltarlo tan fácilmente, si hablaban de ello ahora podrían simplemente sentar cabeza, olvidar el asunto y cuando antes actuar como si nada de lo ocurrido aquella noche hubiera pasado, como ambos estaba desesperados por hacer.  
-Él… ustedes en serio son amigos?- pregunto no muy capás de creerlo.  
-Hace mas de diez años, aunque las cosas han… cambiado mucho con el tiempo…- respondió un poco impetuoso, quizás no quería que Genos creyera que lo que había entre ellos era así de profundo, aunque quisiera admitirlo o no en cierto grado así era.  
-Bueno… en resumen dijo que no debía confiar en ti…- confeso clavando los ojos en sus manos juntadas sobre sus piernas.  
-...Confiar en mi…?-

-Dijo que tu no te preocupabas por nadie mas que por ti mismo…-  
 _*Bueno… eso es verdad...*_ susurro en su mente.  
-Dijo que realmente eras cruel y cínico…-  
 _*Eso también es verdad...*_ se repitió algo asqueado de si mismo.  
-Escucha… no se realmente cual era su punto pero… creo que su objetivo era hacerme entender que yo no te conocía realmente y que por lo tanto no debería confiar en ti… eso fue todo…- concluyo con un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza creciendo en su interior.

-…-

-...Después de eso… creí que iba a…- se cortó a medio camino con crecientes nauseas.

-Bueno… Sí, si eso iba a pasar…- se resigno el calvo a la aceptación de los hechos.

-Sabes… había escuchado rumores entre otros paparazzis de que muchos de los famosos eran… tu sabes… incluso de ti, p-pero no era como si me lo creyera tan fácilmente!- comento con extraño pudor, tanto que llamo la atención del lampiño mas allá del tema principal de la conversación.

-Espera… de que muchos famosos eran qué?- pregunto algo extrañado por el comentario.

-Bueno… Tu entiendes… Como decirlo que no suene ofensivo…?- titubeo cada vez mas incomodo.

-Gays?-

-S-sí, gays, pero no pensé que lo comprobaría por mi mismo.- por unos largos pocos segundos, Saitama guardo silencio sepulcral, y Genos noto en su mirada que había algo que había cambiado el aura que percibía sobre el, en la forma en que sus labios se abrieron un poco y arque una ceja como dudando, pero como siempre, no podía descifrar en que cosas estaba pensando.

-Porque gay sonaría ofensivo?-

-N-no lo se, es un tema algo delicado no lo crees?- se excuso confundido.

-No realmente…-

-Sensei?-

-Genos que opinas de eso…?- pregunto un poco mas serio, aún mas de la seriedad que ya proyectaba en un inicio.

-Que opino de qué?-

-Ser gay.- contesto ya rayando en lo estoico.

-Porque demonios eso es importante ahora mismo?- balbuceo ya rayando en el pánico.

-Tu contéstame.- ordeno firme. –Me refiero, ¿lo consideras algo malo por lo que paso hoy? Que opinas sobre ser gay?-

-Q-que quieres que te diga? no es como si yo tuviera mucha experiencia en el tema, siempre me han gustado las mujeres...- dijo moviendo un poco las manos.

-Oh en serio?- alzo ambas cejas, era eso signo de duda o incredulidad?

-Escucha e estado... curioso pero nunca e tenido ningún interés realmente.- continuo buscando donde apuntar los ojos o donde meter la cara, pues la mirada de su maestro había adquirido una seria intensidad que lo asustaba. –Literalmente hoy a sido mi primer contacto de ese tipo, y a pesar de que no a sido precisamente… ''gratificante'', no es como que voy a meter a todos los homosexuales en la misma bolsa por eso.-  
-Ya veo, que bueno.- dijo con algo de… alivio?

-Deja de hacerlo sonar tan simple demonios! Como sea… no es que este en contra, pero para mí no es que sea precisamente correcto…- negó un poco con el rostro, entonces, una vez mas el auto quedo en estática con solo el sonido del motor y el fuerte contacto visual que repentinamente se había producido entre ellos.  
-…Espera… QUÉ?- exclamo de repente causando que diera un pequeño brinco, cuando Genos vuelve a mirar al rostro de Saitama, nota que tiene el ceño fruncido y una firme mueca de disgusto sobre su rostro, como si lo que hubiera dicho le hubiera resultado hiriente en algún sentido.

-Hey no es para tanto! Es solo que no lo entiendo, que se supone que piense al respecto?-

-No lo se, pero no precisamente lo que la mayoría tiende a pensar!- recalca algo severo, como una crítica.

-Pues lo siento! Que tiene de importante esto ahora mismo?-

-…-

-Sensei…- lo llama incapaz de entenderlo del todo.

-…-

-No te quedes callado de esa manera! Me pone nervioso! Por que te molesta tanto de todos modos?-

-Bueno, para empezar niño, siempre e sido bisexual.- confesó con bizarra simpleza, pero era obvio que estaba molesto.

-...Áh?-

-Cada cuando me lo preguntan en los medios respondo algo inverosímil como ''tal vez'' o ''no lo se'' porque me gusta mantenerlos en la duda, pero si, e salido con hombres y con mujeres, para mi es lo mismo.- Genos tampoco dijo nada, por un segundo el mayor no sabía si estaba juzgándolo con la mirada o simplemente pensando en que decir, solo sabía que realmente estaba molestándolo.

-...Estas jodiéndome?- susurro con una igualmente intensa mueca de desaprobación, lo que despertó inmediatamente el humor agresivo de Saitama.

-Tómalo como una lección si hace que te lo tragues de una manera mas sencilla!- empezó diciendo haciendo un firme ademan con su mano, notablemente a la ofensiva. –En lo que a mi respecta somos heterosexuales porque es lo que nos inculcaron que era lo correcto, ¿pero porque demonios iba a ser correcto? Estética? Moral? En este mundo hay hombres y mujeres, si escoges un solo lado no crees que te pierdes de la mitad de la diversión?-

-Que clase de filosofía es esa?!-

-No me vas a decir que te molesta o si?-

-...Porque no me lo habías dicho?!-

-Porque carajo iba a hacerlo? eso es un problema?- le respondió con un atisbo de rabia.

-Por supuesto que es un problema!-

-Espera… es un problema… QUE YO SEA BISEXUAL?- exclamo verdaderamente ofendido.

-N-NO DEMONIOS…! NO LO VES? GAROU TIENE RAZÓN!- grito furioso.  
-...De que hablas?- pregunto confundido, mas calmado porque esta vez, los ojos del menor se clavaron sobre los suyos y habían vuelto a llenarse de lagrimas mientras lo observaba furiosamente.

-Ese es el problema… Él tiene razón… no se nada de ti…- dijo con voz temblorosa, intentando en lo posible no volver a soltar aquellas perlas de sal que tanto odiaba, pero bajo la mirada de su maestro parecía tan difícil que era imposible. –No me molesta si te gustan hombres o mujeres eso es lo de menos, me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho…-

-No pensé... que fuera importante…-

-No es que lo sea…! Saitama vivo contigo! Literalmente duermo bajo tu techo! Pero no se... quien eres en realidad!- se quiebra un poco su voz, y mientras lo hace el mayor siente también quebrarse pequeñas partes de su interior, esta vez quiso decir algo, pero sus labios apenas se abrieron y no fue capaz de emitir sonido de su boca, por eso Genos parecía molesto con él, por eso parecía evitarlo, sin darse cuenta él mismo lo había lastimado.

-Y es que… soy tu aprendiz pero… todos parecen saber tanto de ti y yo soy el único que no te conoce… como si hubiera algo malo que quisieras ocultarme…- se lleva una manga al rostro tratando de parar su lloriqueo.

-...Soy un idiota…- lo escucho decir, y nuevamente el menor dirigió sus ojos a su maestro, quien se había llevado una mando a la frente y se veía particularmente aturdido, incluso tembloroso con respiración dificultosa.

-...Sensei…-

-...Porque… Porque siempre me confundes de esa manera?- susurro casi inaudible, aquello era un pensamiento para sus adentros pero no pudo evitar dejarlo escapar de entre sus labios. –Es que… es ridículo porque… yo tampoco se nada de ti…- confesó, los ojos del rubio se abrieron algo asombrados.

-...Sens…?-

-Y no es que me moleste… porque estaba feliz de que estuvieras conmigo y… no quería que me odiaras como ellos…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir la mano de Genos enganchándose en la tela de su camisa, y cuando volvió a fijar sus ojos en él, su rostro se mostraba tan culpable y preocupado como justo el suyo se mostraba pocos momentos antes.

-Genos… acaso estamos discutiendo?- sonrió dolorosamente, jamás se había imaginado en esa situación con él.

-Esta bien sensei…- se disculpo algo avergonzado. –No importa, es algo estúpido...-

-Tu crees todo eso?- dijo con los ojos algo sombríos, quizás, muy en el fondo, temeroso de lo que fuera a contestar. –Crees en todo lo que Garou te dijo?-

-...Jamás.- afirmo con seguridad.

-Confías en mi?- volvió a preguntarle.

-Claro sensei.-

-Entonces cierra los ojos.- ordeno.

-Ah…? Para que?- pregunto un poco confundido.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte…- sonrió amablemente, y luego de pocos segundos el menor siguió sus ordenes.

-...Rider.- llamo dirigiéndose al joven conductor, algo sudado pues si bien no podía participar había sido testigo de la intensa discusión.

-Señor?- contesto diligente.  
-Que tan lejos estamos de ESE lugar?- le pregunto, Genos arquea una ceja sin entender del todo que pasaba.  
-Ya estamos muy cerca, quiere que tome la ruta?-

-Algo lento por favor, tomate tu tiempo.-

-A donde vamos?- pregunto el rubio.

-A un lugar a donde voy cuando me siento triste.- contesto su maestro tomando su mano.

-Estas triste?- le pregunto algo culposo.

-Algo, pero tu pareces mas triste que yo, todo el tiempo de hecho.- afirmo pícaro, Genos puede escuchar que abre la ventana superior del auto o _sunroof_ y el viento soplando sobre este a alta velocidad, acto seguido lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y lo guía para que saliera por esta hasta quedar hasta las caderas fuera del auto, el mayor sale junto a él y lo rodea con sus brazos, ahora la brisa daba de pleno sobre ellos lo que hizo suponer al rubio que estaban en una amplia avenida o en un lugar alto.

-Se siente bien?- lo escuchó preguntar.

-Que cosa?-

-La brisa nocturna, hueles eso?- realmente quería que se concentrara en sus sentidos mas que lo que acababa de pasar.

-Huele…- dijo a medias olfateando el aire. –Como a sal… como a la costa, ya puedo abrir los ojos?-

-Muy bien, abre los ojos…-

Y apenas los parpados del menor se abrieron, se vio rodeado por completo por la voz del viento en su oído que enmudeció el motor del auto, y una suave amalgama de colores rojos, azules, verdes y blancos que le robaban protagonismo a las luces de los gigantescos rascacielos de la ciudad, a metros debajo de ellos el mar reflejaba los tonos de ´´Rainbow Bridge´´ o puente arcoíris suspendido sobre la bahía de Tokyo, que se extendía largo, por lo que parecía una agradable eternidad entre el distrito Shibaura y la isla Odaiba.

-Conoces Rainbow Bridge?- pregunto su anfitrión algo pretencioso.

-Jamás había pasado por aquí!- contesto alegremente, esbozando una agradable e infantil sonrisa como un niño que experimentaba algo por primera vez.

-Es hermoso verdad? Te sientes mejor?-

-Bastante…- entrecerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el ambiente de fantasía que se había formado a su alrededor.

-Escucha Genos…- llamo su atención estrechando un poco el espacio entre ellos. –Se… que hay mucho que no sabes de mí aún, y que hay mucho que tampoco se de ti aún, pero quiero que te tomes tu tiempo para decirme ciertas cosas, del mismo modo que planeo tomarme el mío para decir otras…- Genos no dijo nada por unos pocos segundos, mientras su maestro aguardaba paciente una respuesta.

-Sensei… Yo creo que eres una persona muy complicada…- afirmo mientras el viento acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

-Yo… Lo siento?- bromea ante semejante declaración. –Vamos campeón! Trato de ser serio en este momento!-

-Jajjajaja… _*Suspiro*_ no importa… confío en ti, se que te conozco…- afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa. –Fui un tonto al hacerle caso a ese tipo. No necesitas probarme que debo creer en ti, ya lo hago…-

-Genos…- sonrío ligeramente.

-Sensei… Yo no e conocido a nadie mas extraordinario que usted…- confeso quizás un poco avergonzado, pero seguro de que era algo que quería decirle. –Aunque el mundo te de la espalda… yo siempre te seguiré…-

-...No necesitas decir nada de eso.- sonrío aparentando algo de madures, disimulando el profundo significado que aquello había tenido para él, pero aún así, no pudo evitar sentir la tristeza creciendo en su interior porque realmente había un lado de él que el menor no conocía y temía que llegara a conocer, entrecerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente, pues si bien podía proteger a Genos de todos, podía protegerlo de él mismo?

-Genos… La verdad yo…-

-No digas nada!- interrumpió súbitamente, volteo el rostro hacía el con sus enormes ojos brillando entre los colores del arcoíris, y las luces parpadeando temblorosamente en el reflejo negro de sus escleras, cautivando la vista de su maestro. –Ojala hubiera traído mi cámara. ¿No es hermoso este momento?- pregunto estirando aún mas aquella mueca jovial.  
-No querrás decir el lugar?- alzo una ceja tan sonriente como él, restando importancia a lo que estaba a punto de decir, convenciéndose de que no sería capás de lastimar a aquel joven aunque Garou y los demás pensaran lo contrarío.

-El momento sensei, lugar podría ser cualquier sitio.- contesto con cierto tono poético.

-Filosofía del fotógrafo? Eres tan extraño!- rió a sus adentros.

-Es que me siento muy feliz, justo aquí, justo ahora, tu no?-

-Yo…-

-No contestes.- vuelve a insistir. –Prefiero imaginare que estas pensando.- concluyo, indicándole con la mirada que realmente no necesitaba decir nada más. Genos suspiro, se apoyó sobre su espalda, alzo un poco la cabeza y se dejo llevar por la suave brisa que volaba junto a ellos. Saitama se limitaba a mirarlo con disimulo, aquel era su aprendiz, y era algo que lo hacía sentir como el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, un inexplicable ardor apareció sobre su rostro, pues bien por los colores ninguno de los dos no iba a notarlo, pero un suave rubor había cubierto sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que sintió su corazón latir de una manera extraña que no conocía, algo que jamás había sentido pero atesoraría en su memoria toda su vida, porque después de todo, esa pequeña y suave sonrisa entre los colores de Rainbow Bridge le había parecido la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamás había visto.

-Es como un sueño… no crees sensei?- continuó el menor. -Deberíamos quedarnos aquí para siempre…-

* * *

Como que estos dos empiezan a agarrar confianza eh…? * **Risa maligna** *

ATENCIÓN, ALGUNAS COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE QUIERO COMENTAR:  
Primero que nada, LO SE, nuevamente me atrase con el cap a pesar de que en el pasado dije que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo… me e vuelto demasiado critica con mi trabajo y cada cuando terminaba de escribir me daba cierto pánico, como disculpa por mi ausencia, e aquí mis disculpas en 10 idiomas diferentes:  
-Perdón, Im sorry, Je Suis Désolé, Gomenasai, извините, Sinto Muito, Mae'n Ddrwg, Tá Brón Orainn, Jammer, Contriatatus.  
...No se crean yo solo se hablar ingles y español XDDD

Tengo la ligera sensación de que en algunas escenas el cap estuvo un poco insípido, en otras muy salado, y en otras muy dulce, MIL DISCULPAS AGAIN, como +: Listos para ver al en el siguiente cap? Y MUY POSIBLEMENTE a Rover? :D (si no les suena el nombre, a aparecido solo en el web comic, es un perro)

PD del PD del PD: Como creen que terminara este fic? No es por inspiración ni nada, tengo una idea muy muy clara de como quiero que termine, es solo que quiero saber que tan predecible soy a la hora de escribir.

SALUDOS A MIS AMORES PANIC Y ROMI. Se despide la reina impía nenes y nenas :D pásenla sensual.


	8. 8: Mentiras de Plástico-Parte 1

ESTE CAPITULO ESTABA SUPUESTO A SER MUUUCHO MAS LARGO, ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN, EL SIGUIENTE SALDRÁ PRONTO (aunque digo esto mucho y a estas alturas dudo que me crean)

Por un millón de cojones de nada sirve disculparme porque ya saben que tardo un chingo para subir los caps e_e perdón, me bloqueo si? No es intencional, no es que yo quiera bloquearme ni hacerlos esperar tanto, vengo vulgar y cancerígena el día de hoy finalmente con el capitulo 8, preparen sus ovarios (o testículos no…?) para la perversión, sus corazones para la tristeza y sus cerebros para la intriga con este zhukulemto fic, como siempre el discurso largo esta al final del cap así que disfrútenlo nenes y nenas.

EN EL MENÚ DEL DÍA DE HOY tenemos a Saitama un poco mas ''creepy'', a Genos un poco mas ''edgy'', y a Sonic un poco mas ''needy'' :v pásenla sensual. Sin prólogo porque no se me ocurre nada y de por si el cap es bien pinche largo, Y VIENE SÚPER CARGADO POR MI LARGA AUSENCIA :V

* * *

 _Era solo un vago recuerdo… era lo que solía decirse así mismo..._

 _Aquella mañana cuando despertó podía percibir un suave aroma como a jarabe en el aire, sus sentidos volvían y se acentuaban tenuemente como el ritmo del oleaje, con cierta lentitud debido al largo letargo por el que había atravesado, apenas podía escuchar murmullos y personas caminando a la lejanía, quería abrir los ojos pero la intensa luz de una lampara a pocos metros sobre él dolía como si quemara agujeros en sus ojos, cuando finalmente su vista se adapto a la claridad, notó algo impresionado lo dura que se sentía la cama donde estaba como una roca apenas cubierta por algodón, luego el intenso frío digno del miserable cuarto de hospital donde estaba, demasiado físico y real, Genos cierra los ojos y suspira entre una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción, con el pasar de los minutos tuvo que asumir la asquerosa realidad de los echos..._

 _-...Estoy vivo…- afirma en un triste susurro._

 _-Joder que lo estas!- contesta la voz anciana de un desconocido junto a él, que había esperado pacientemente a que reaccionara por ya algún tiempo. –Vaya que estuvo cerca niño! Nos diste un buen susto hace unas noches!-_

 _-Unas… noches?- logro decir confundido, su garganta estaba muy seca y hablar era un poco dificultoso._

 _-Si, llevas en coma ligero tres días, lo que le pasaría a alguien que sufrió un drenado de sangre tan severo como el tuyo.-_

 _El menor no pudo evitar arquear las cejas del asombro, era una cantidad de tiempo impresionante y todo parecía estar pasando demasiado rápido, pero su estupor apenas comenzaba, lentamente se las arreglo para incorporarse con dificultad, sentía como si sus habilidades motoras hubieran desaparecido casi por completo, cuando finalmente logra sentarse y ladea su mirada al extraño junto a él, un suicida esperaría toparse con un ángel o un demonio, pero era en cambio el abuelo de aspecto mas estrafalario que hubiera visto._

 _-Buenas tardes!- saludo alegremente._

 _-Buenas…- trato de decir, pero repentinamente tuvo una sensación cercana al síncope que lo obligo a llevarse una mano a la frente, antes de tambalear y casi caer acostado nuevamente._

 _-Como te sientes? Te duele algo? Quieres vomitar?-_

 _-...Mm… Mareado…- masculló ladeando un poco la cabeza sintiendo la sangre descender de su cerebro, era natural pues apenas había despertado luego de dormir por tanto tiempo._

 _-Oh eso es normal, estas débil, se ira pronto apenas comas algo.- afirmo diligente, el era un muy extraño en lo físico, de baja estatura rayando en el enanismo, tenía una amable sonrisa y usaba una bata de medico que le llegaba casi a los tobillos con una camisa rosada y una corbata de pésimo estilo, usaba un corte de pelo tipo ''tazón'' y tenía una nariz algo larga, era como uno de esos abuelos adorables de las novelas, debía tener unos 60 años mas o menos._

– _Ahora vamos a lo importante, te importaría si examino tu mano?- le pide diligentemente._

 _-…Mi mano?-_

 _El menor quedo un poco frisado ante la petición, pensó mucho en ello a pesar de que no estaba del todo en su cabales, pero cuando el doctor tomo su mano a falta de respuesta y la volteo hasta descubrir su lado inferior, la imagen se había vuelto tan chocante para Genos, tan monstruosa en cierto punto que quedó grabada violentamente en su memoria…_

 _-Dime, puedes mover tus dedos?- pregunto en un tono ligeramente diferente, mas serio, notable incluso por la forma en que lo miraba._

 _-…-_

 _-Puedes… sentir tus dedos al menos...?-_

 _-...No…- logro susurrar entre horror y asombro._

 _La gasa estaba manchada en sangre seca dándole un aspecto antiguo como un vendaje que cubría algo ya muerto, cuando el doctor fue retirándola con suavidad, entre sus antiguas cicatrices yacían varios puntos de sutura que a los ojos de Genos tenían un aspecto grotesco, en su mente parecía un montón de carne sanguinolenta y palpitante unida a la fuerza bajo alrededor de una docena de nuditos negros, su mano se encontraba en una perpetua posición a medio cerrar, sus dedos parecían tiesos y estáticos, y aún peor sentía que no estaban ahí del todo, como si de la muñeca para arriba su mano se hubiera esfumado por completo._

 _-No se ve nada mal, el proceso de cicatrización parece ir bien, te pica o te arde?-_

 _El menor apenas pudo negar con la cabeza, estaba temblando, sentía que quería vomitar, no del asco pero quizás de la vergüenza, después de todo el mismo buscando una salida a su desesperante sufrimiento emocional se había hecho eso._

 _-Ok, sientes esto?- pregunta tanteando y presionando suavemente su dedo mayor._

 _-No mucho…- contesta débilmente._

 _-Ya veo, que tal esto?- continúa flexionando cuidadosamente los demás desde la base, casi cerrando su puño._

 _-AHG!- grito de dolor retirando con rapidez su mano de las del anciano, su voz se escuchó bastante claro y audible para el aparente desgarre que sentía en su garganta a falta de líquido._

 _-Duele verdad? Sera mejor que lo tomes como advertencia.- afirma observando como el rubio soltaba unos cuantos quejidos dolorosos. –Rebanaste parcialmente los tendones flexores, el ligamento palmar parece salami, debes evitar mover tu mano en lo posible y con un poco de suerte recuperaras algo de movilidad de ella, temo que no del todo…-_

 _Unos eternos segundos de silencio se esparcieron en la sala, el doctor esperaba que el joven tuviera varias preguntas que hacerle, pero en cambio el solo apoyo su espalda en la almohada mientras sus vacíos ojos se fijaban en la sangrienta costura en su muñeca._

 _-Que edad tienes?- finalmente se animo a preguntar._

 _-Tengo 15.- dijo con desgana, ya resignado a la brutal realidad de las cosas._

 _-15 eh…? Intentaste suicidarte, entiendes eso verdad…?- afirmo con las cejas algo arqueadas, por incomodo que fuera, el siguiente paso para su recuperación incluía sentarse a hablar de lo que paso._

 _-Si y aquí estoy hablando con usted…- contesto un poco impetuoso, casi rayando en lo furioso echándole una mirada nada amigable, dejando al anciano bastante sorprendido. –Aparentemente no me fue muy bien, ¿no cree?-_

 _-No no hijo no te estoy juzgando!- sonríe ladeando el rostro algo conmovido. –Vaya cambio de actitud! Eso es bueno.-_

 _-…-_

 _-*Tos* Como sea.- continua aclarándose la voz. –Emergencias no encontró a nada en tu apartamento, ni contactos ni lo que sea que nos llevara a dar con tus responsables, después de todo eres un menor de edad, como podemos contactar a tus padres?-_

 _-…- su silencio se había tornado algo ''agresivo'', a pesar de su vacía mirada aquella pregunta pareció despertar una chispa de odio al fondo de sus pupilas, el doctor tenía la idea de que en medio de ese silencio tedioso y su furibunda mirada había algo de lo cual no quería hablar._

 _-Tienes... padres?- pregunto un poco mas cuidadosamente. –Tíos? Primos lejanos...? No lo se cualquiera que...-_

 _-…-_

 _-*Suspiro* bueno te daré tu diagnostico.- contesta evadiendo el tema. –Algo anda seriamente mal con las secreciones hormonales de tu cerebro y no tiene que ver tanto con el hecho de que seas un adolescente. Tus niveles de dopamina son muy bajos, tu serotonina esta en el suelo y tu oxitocina esta literalmente bajo tierra.-_

 _-Que quiere decir todo eso?- pregunto con poco interés._

 _-Que tienes una fuerte depresión hijo, de las peores que e visto en años.- afirmo el mayor, casi con preocupación en su voz._

 _-A estas alturas eso es un poco obvio...- suspira con una media sonrisa irónica._

 _-Siendo yo el medico te aseguro que no tiene nada de gracia…- afirmo con tono de regaño. -Estas muy mal del coco, deberías estar preocupado.-_

 _-Lo estoy….- afirma en voz baja._

 _-Porqué no buscaste ayuda? Tus muñecas están… quiero decir, llevas algún tiempo en este estado no es así?-_

 _-No es… su problema…- musito apartando la mirada._

 _-Pues me asignaron como tu psicólogo, ahora si lo es.-_

* * *

 _*Y aquí hemos estado desde entonces...*_ murmuro en su cabeza con una medía sonrisa.

Aquella mañana la casa estaba particularmente silenciosa dado que las mucamas se encontraban libres, por ello los pasillos estaban vacíos y solo el suave vaivén de las cortinas aportaba algo de movimiento a la quietud del ambiente, de entre las ventanas los cálidos rayos de luz parecían acariciar el mármol negro del suelo y mientras caminaba sus pasos producían un ligero eco resonando en el vacío, Genos era casi una sombra mas en el paisaje.

Llevaba entonces una hora buscando su celular en todos los lugares donde creía haberlo visto por última vez, a pesar de estar con el tiempo encima dado que tenía un compromiso aquel día no tenía la cabeza precisamente en la tierra, apenas la mañana había llegado su mente se había llenado de recuerdos extrañamente agridulces, que marcaban el inicio de muchas cosas en su vida y algunas igual de dolorosas como aquella herida en su mano, la cual aún dolía y palpitaba en su memoria torturándolo como si de un castigo a su pecado se tratase, al final ahora solo era la mas grande y deforme de las cicatrices que tenía pero no por ello dejaba de ser solo una cicatriz, ya no podía hacer movimientos demasiado precisos con su mano pero había recuperado parte de la fuerza y la destreza que alguna vez tuvo, en cuando a su estado emocional, aunque el insomnio persistía, desde que vivía con Saitama debía admitir que se sentía contento la mayoría del tiempo comparado con sus grises días de soledad en su antiguo apartamento, para él la melancolía era una trampa muy sencilla de caer, y todo se debía porque justo aquél día tenía una cita con el doctor que conoció aquella vez, que de alguna manera u otra se había ganado un lugar muy privilegiado en su corazón.

-Vamos, se hace tarde.- se dijo a si mismo tratando de concentrarse, pero lejos de encontrar su celular, ese día Genos encontraría algo bastante diferente…

Un viento frío soplo en el pasillo, para Saitama que esperaba pacientemente por su aprendiz en la sala principal, lo que pasaría a continuación sería el colmo de la ironía, como una de esos chistes de mal gusto que Garou solía hacer donde todo el mundo se reía a carcajadas pero a el no le hacía ni puñetera gracia, fue como si el destino mismo hubiera conducido al menor a ella, un presagio de las cosas por venir, pues mientras Genos recorría el segundo piso de la casa en dirección al estudio de su padrino, al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba este, se erguía una puerta a medio abrir que anteriormente no le había llamado mucho la atención, pues por su aspecto simple y ubicación solitaria suponía que era algún armario donde las mucamas guardaban escobas y fregonas o productos de limpieza, pero contrario a eso podía distinguir el final de unas escaleras hechas en madera, que contrastaban con el suelo de mármol que cubría hasta el último centímetro del piso en toda la casa.

 _*...Y eso que es?*_ se preguntó a si mismo, antes de que motivado por su curiosidad se dirigiera a ella.

* * *

La sala estaba en profundo y espeso silencio, principalmente por la ausencia de personas aquel día pero no era como si usualmente mucha gente estuviera ahí mas allá del propietario y unos pocos trabajadores, en cualquier caso Saitama se sentía particularmente solo esa mañana, con Sonic como única compañía quien mantenía un silencio sepulcral mientras recogía la vajilla del desayuno para lavarla mas tarde, y mientras sentado en aquél viejo sillón leía atentamente el periódico, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos alrededor del lugar antes de fijarlos en su reloj, percatándose de lo quieto y vacío que todo se sentía sin la compañía de su fiel ahijado, a quien se había habituado a tener cerca la mayoría del tiempo.

-Se esta tomando su tiempo no crees?- comenta ante la notable ausencia del rubio, Sonic se detiene apenas un segundo pero no dice nada, luego vuelve a posar los ojos en la vajilla y continúa recogiéndolos y acomodándolos sobre la bandeja, ignorando completamente a su jefe. Saitama al no recibir respuesta baja un poco el periódico hasta ver su figura asomándose por el lado superior de este, notando la mirada indiferente que llevaba y la ligera cara de enojo que tenía, se veía especialmente molesto.

-Ven aquí Panic.- ordena de forma provocativa con una suave sonrisa de interés, pero nuevamente el pelinegro hizo caso omiso a sus órdenes aún sabiendo que era un poco peligroso si se ponía demasiado atrevido, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para ignorar la inusual conducta que su jefe había presentado todo el mes, desde que cierto individuo había empezado a vivir en la casa, en SU casa.

-…-

-Se puede saber que te pasa?- pregunta un poco mas firmemente, Saitama casi no tenía debilidades, quizás la única que tenía era su desagrado a sentirse ignorado u ofendido, cosa de lo que el mayordomo sacaba cierta ventaja cuando podía.

-Nada.- responde estoico y con cierto aire de indiferencia, a lo que el mayor resopla y rueda los ojos con algo de fastidio sabiendo que significaba eso.

-¿Porque te comportas como una engreída entonces?- continua en un tono arrogante, el pelinegro le lanza una mirada fría y no muy amigable por el rabillo de ojo por unos varios segundos como si lo amenazara, por lo cual el mayor frunce el ceño con igual intensidad ante su osadía.

-No creerás que soy tan idiota o si?- reclama repentinamente desafiante, tomando por sorpresa a su jefe, después de todo Sonic era rebelde y grosero pero usualmente tenía una razón valida para hacerlo.

-Disculpa? Nunca me has demostrado lo contrario. Ahora será mejor que me contestes porque no estoy de humor para tus niñeadas.- le gruñe Saitama en respuesta, Sonic guarda unos pocos segundos en silencio.

-...Puedo ver como lo miras sabes…?- afirma en voz baja con cierto tono de odio en sus palabras, el mayor enmudece unos segundos y se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz, resopla frustrado, el tema a salir a continuación era mas que evidente.

-Te refieres a Genos?- pregunta lo obvio. –¿Sonic, te ha hecho algo para que lo odies de esa manera?.-

-Qué? Yo no lo odio, jamás dije que lo hacía.- afirma su inocencia, y por supuesto Saitama sabía que era mentira al menos hasta cierto punto, a diferencia de él Sonic no era buen actor.

-Claro que si, creo que incluso él a notado que no lo simpatizas.- se queja algo severo. –Cual es tu problema?-

-Mi problema? Cual es TÚ problema?- le ruge en respuesta, pero nuevamente Saitama lo miró molesto y arrogante, el menor chasquea la lengua antes de suspirar fastidiado con esa altanería tan característica suya, aparta la bandeja y apoya las manos sobre la mesa, unos pocos segundos de silencio rellenan el ambiente como si escogiera que palabras usar, luego ladea el rostro hacia su jefe quien no se veía muy contento con su rabieta y mantienen un tenso contacto visual por varios segundos, el mayor sabe que lo esta juzgando con la mirada y eso lo mantenía a la defensiva, el no toleraba los desafíos de nadie y mucho menos de Sonic, a quien veía muy por debajo de si mismo.

-Crees que él es lindo?- pregunto con disimulada furia.

-Por supuesto que lo creo, no estoy ciego.- contesta con simpleza como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio, Sonic frunce un poco mas el ceño ante esa respuesta y aprieta los dientes.

-...Dijiste que no tendrías aprendices.- le reclama con una mirada agresiva.

-Y era mi intención pero tengo casi 30 años, bebo alcohol como un rockero, tomo drogas como un hippie, y técnicamente me acuesto con todo lo que aún respire y camine en dos patas, tu ya sabrás que los tipos como yo no viven mucho, debo pensar en dejar un legado.- responde en tono irónico, sabía que el ego del pelinegro era muy fácil de herir, algo que hacía y disfrutaba cada vez que podía, Sonic suspira antes de soltar una sonrisa entre fastidio y cansancio incapaz de creer todo ese cuento.

-Eres un mentiroso…- lo escucha decir en voz baja. –''Dejar un legado'', casi suena como si quisieras embarazarlo.-

-...Quien te enseño a hablarme de esa manera?- arquea una ceja de la impresión, pues si bien el pelinegro era rebelde y pretencioso, usualmente era muy cuidadoso en la manera en como se dirigía a él.

-Tu solo quieres acostarte con él… no es así? Yo no te culparía si lo admitieras.- resopla aparentando orgullo, aunque en el fondo estaba algo dolido por ello.

-Porque estás tan seguro? Dije que lo haría mi aprendiz y así lo hice, quieres dejarme en paz?- se defiende el lampiño, Sonic apenas lo mira de arriba a abajo con la boca entreabierta en media sonrisa sarcástica, preguntándose si de verdad era honesto o no, después de todo confiar en alguien tan falso y plástico como Saitama era un movimiento sumamente estúpido.

-Hipócrita…- susurra, Saitama tensa un poco mas su expresión airada.

-Mantén tus palabras suaves y dulces por si en algún momento tienes que tragártelas...- le advierte seriamente. –Ahora bien, porqué no me crees?-

-...Es en serio…?- susurra frustrado. –Aprendices… siento lastima por ellos, para esos muchachos ser jóvenes y atractivos es una maldición, ustedes les prometen riqueza y fama pero a un precio demasiado alto para quienes al final son solo niños persiguiendo un sueño…-

-Sorpresa Sonic, nada es gratuito en este mundo, tener talento ya no basta, esto es un negocio...-

-EXACTO, por eso se… que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que tu…-

-Estas celoso? Yo no soy tu novio.- lo interrumpe súbitamente.

Un sonido semejante al viento cortándose es audible en la sala, el rostro de Sonic estaba rojo de la furia pero el de Saitama seguía igual de frío e inquebrantable como en un principio, pues el sabía como y cuando explotar las debilidades del menor y lo haría incluso si incluía lastimar sus sentimientos, esa capacidad le daba control sobre casi todas las personas que conocía, sostenía su mano a solo centímetros de su cara con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo sentir dolor, pues para sorpresa de ambos había intentado y casi logrado abofetearlo.

-Eres un... maldito infeliz…- logra titubear pausadamente, su rostro estaba ruborizado, Saitama lo mira inexpresivo por unos instantes.

-No digas que no te lo advertí.- lo siguiente que el menor sabe es que su jefe estampa su mano violentamente contra su cara, el sonido producido por la bofetada es tan fuerte que hace algo de eco en el lugar, y Sonic termina con sus pupilas achicadas de la impresión y el rostro dando hacia la pared notablemente anonadado, subyugado a su posición como el simple mayordomo que era, luego baja la mirada y se lleva una mano a su dolorida mejilla aun con su pecho doliendo mas que esta, pero confiaba en que había entendido el mensaje.

-...Vuelve a desafiarme de esa manera y no respondo.- lo escucha decir, el menor ladea la cabeza hacia él, encontrándose con su fría e inmutable mirada como si nada acabara de pasar.

-…-

-Quiero que recuerdes muy bien lo que estoy por decir…- le advierte furioso. –Especialmente cada vez que te sientas ''preocupado'' por lo que pueda o no hacerle a mi aprendiz... Sonic, si en algo aprecias tu vida o tu posición, no interfieras…- el menor apenas puede mirarlo temeroso, pues aquella orden había adquirido connotaciones tan oscuras que sacudían los límites de una moral incluso tan baja como la suya.

-...Qué?-

-No interfieras... pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga, no te metas en mi camino o haré que lo que acaba de pasar parezca un maldito chiste, entendido?- concluye con frialdad.

-Yo… Si, entiendo…- susurra sintiéndose mas degradado y aterrado de la cuenta.

-SI QUÉ?- le reclama exigente, Sonic suspira a modo de liberar estrés en su interior antes de mirarlo con una vacía cara de resignación.

-Si señor…- Saitama lo observa otros pocos segundos con una expresión de decepción, insatisfecho por la situación, y ante el silencio que repentinamente se había armado entre ellos llevo su mano suavemente hasta el rostro del pelinegro, retirando unos cuantos cabellos entrometidos de su frente, levantándolo hasta que sus grises ojos dieron con los suyos.

- _*_ _Suspiro*_ … solo mirate… Todos estos años y aún te comportas como un mocoso.- se queja algo lastimero, acerca su rostro al suyo con la intensión de besarlo a modo de compensación, no porque sentía el deseo si no mas bien porque sabía que aliviaría la tensión entre ellos, después de todo Sonic no por ser una mula dejaba de serle útil, pero el menor se aparto notablemente molesto por lo sucedido.

-…Si intentas manipularme para hacerme sentir culpable estas fallando épicamente.- farfulla elusivo con voz algo temblorosa, Saitama sonríe y resopla.

-Me dirás la verdad ahora?- continua rodeando las caderas del menor con sus brazos. –Porque estas celoso? Te e dado razones para sentirte así?- pregunta estrechando un poco el espacio entre ellos, Sonic vuelve a fruncir el ceño y se tensa un poco tratando de mantener cierta distancia, prefiere quedarse en silencio mas que buscarse otra de las bofetadas de su jefe, o dejarse manipular por sus venenosas palabras.

-…-

-Vamos no me des esa mirada, se que estas celoso, las chicas me lo dijeron.- contesta con tono sugestivo.

-…No estoy celoso…- gruñe levemente.

-Tu no te preocupas por el chico no es así? Solo tienes miedo de que tome tu lugar…-

-Crees que le tengo envidia a ese mocoso de m…?!- intenta decir, pero sus palabras fueron rápidamente calladas por los labios de su captor usurpando atrevidamente los suyos.

Ese era el Saitama que conocía, oculto en un beso que se prolongo unos cuantos segundos mientras sus poderosas manos se escabullían por debajo de su camisa explorando su piel, y su lengua arrastraba a la suya a un inadvertido vals, y el aire en sus pulmones se consumía produciendo en el menor un conjunto de sensaciones que no recordaba la última vez que había sentido, Sonic se siente algo paralizado y desorientado, su cabeza se elevaba a metros sobre ellos, sentía que sus mejillas ardían en llamas y su rostro no tardo en denotar ese tono rojizo que contrastaba con su tez ligeramente tostada, drogado por el dulce veneno de los labios del actor, este último aprieta un poco sus caderas denotando sus intenciones y el contacto se intensifica antes de que sus bocas se separaran en busca de oxigeno, Sonic mas que jadeante se pasa una mano por la cabeza apartando los cabellos que de un modo u otro se habían despeinado hasta acabar en su frente, Saitama se lame los labios, tenía esa mirada seductora y sugestiva que no fallaba en enloquecer al pelinegro, sonríe con malicia, se ladea y besa su mejilla en dirección descendiente sin darle tiempo a ceder, sus manos acarician su espalda y entierran sus uñas en su carne mientras roba unos cuantos suspiros del joven mayordomo, embelesado por sus lascivas caricias.

-Se que estás celoso porque le presto mas atención que a ti…- continua paseando sus labios sensualmente por su cuello, dejando pequeños y tentadores besos aquí y allí. –Se que te estresa saber que desde que llegó no te e puesto un dedo encima...-

-Mgh... Ton… tonterías…- Sonic cierra los ojos fuertemente y se muerde los labios, sus caderas empezaban a temblar involuntariamente, lo odiaba, lo odiaba mucho en verdad, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba demasiado hasta que su interior ardía bajo las intensas llamas del deseo.

-Entiéndeme Sonic, yo lo traje aquí, es mi responsabilidad, debo velar por él ahora…- reitera a modo de disculpa.

-Quizás busque a otro que vele por mi…- se queja entre ligeros suspiros malhumorados, Saitama ahoga una risilla antes de apartarse un poco de él, sin parar de acariciarlo.

-A quién? Garou? Suiryu? Al menos yo te respeto lo suficiente. Sabes que con tus antecedentes nadie te daré un trabajo, ni un seguro médico, ni una buena pensión cuando el momento llegue...-

-Tienes que sacarme en cara mi dependencia a ti todo el tiempo?- se queja fastidiado.

-Si, porque necesito que te mantengas en tu sitio.- se defiende acariciando la mejilla que no hacía mucho había golpeado tan violentamente. –Yo pude haberte dejado en el chiquero de donde te saqué, no lo hice, y espero que entiendas porque…-

-Si porque encontraste tu aspirante a la perra perfecta en mi.- rueda los ojos apartando su mano de su cara, Saitama sonríe algo divertido por el comentario y vuelve a tomarlo del rostro, pega su frente a la suya como queriendo que le prestara atención.

-Primero porque eres gracioso y me diviertes…- empieza a decir. –Segundo, porque con esos mismos antecedentes de los que nadie quiere saber, resultas increíblemente útil para mi, y no hablo solo de sexo…-

-No hay un tercero?-

-Tercero: Porque por mas increíble que parezca, debo reconocer… que eres demasiado como yo…- afirma repentinamente, a Sonic se le escapa una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-…-

-Eres ese tipo de persona que sabe lo que quiere y hace lo que tiene que hacer para conseguirlo, que sabe que conceptos como ''dignidad'', ''moral'' y ''honor'' son las escusas de idiotas que no pueden tener el poder que desean por sus propios medios y solo se arrastran en el suelo como los miserables gusanos que son, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para manchar nuestros nombres, la gente como nosotros, tu, yo, Garou, Mask, somos los que tenemos el poder de adueñarnos del mundo si así lo quisiéramos, y necesito gente así cerca de mí, por eso no irás a ningún lado… por eso nadie va a reemplazarte…-

-Saitam…-

-A menos que tenga que lidiar más con tus ridículos celos…- cambia su expresión, la sonrisa de Sonic desaparece mientras se aparta un poco de él.

-...Qué?-

-Celos… los celos nacen de la inseguridad y la debilidad, la gente débil me aburre y sabes como me pongo con la gente que me aburre, tendría que buscar otras formas de divertirme contigo o quizás simplemente darte otros usos…- continua con un tono profundamente tétrico que el menor bien conocía, pues sabía de que clase de cosas Saitama era capaz. –...Tu no vas a aburrirme, no es así Sonic?-

-N-No…! Lo juro!- farfulla nervioso.

-Bien…- Sonríe cínicamente. –Demuéstralo….-

Y el menor lo duda unos pocos segundos, pero ante aquella mirada provocativa y desafiante, y el miedo constante a la voluntad de su superior, Sonic no dudo en abalanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo con toda la furia y la pasión contenida durante el ultimo mes, a lo que Saitama se aferra a él entre besos húmedos y caricias furiosas como dos amantes que no se había visto en algún tiempo, el menor se va quitando el corbatín y luego se dedica a desabrochar su camisa, el mayor mete sus manos en su pantalón agarrando sus prominentes nalgas a lo que Sonic suelta un pequeño gemido entre el creciente éxtasis, pero Saitama no estaba siquiera concentrado del todo, mientras el menor lo besaba apasionadamente y su interior entraba en calor listo y deseoso de recibirlo dentro de él, sus ojos seguían explorando el alrededor, algo lo mantenía alerta, inquieto con un desagradable cosquilleo en el estómago, algo andaba mal.

-Vamos a la cama…- suspira entre jadeos.

-...No.- lo detuvo a medio camino, Sonic de repente queda estático, las caricias también se detienen cuando el mayor se aparta un poco de él, dejándolo sorprendido y muy desorientado, nota que los ojos de su jefe ni siquiera están en él, van de aquí para allá como si buscara algo, el lo había rechazado...

-Que demonios ocurre contigo?!- gruñe sacado de quicio.

-Shhh… Guarda silencio un segundo.- lo mando a callar súbitamente, Sonic lo miro con el ceño profundamente fruncido y rechinando los dientes, insatisfecho y confundido por el cambio de actitud, particularmente ofendido por su repentina indiferencia, el lo había dejado con todas las ganas y ahora parecía ignorarlo luego de todo un mes sin ningún contacto sexual entre ellos, el rostro de Saitama ni siquiera estaba algo ruborizado, mostraba una expresión perspicaz, rodaba los ojos alrededor de la sala y luego por el techo notando no mas que apenas el suave sonido de la brisa afuera, todo estaba muy quieto, demasiado.

-Maldición como funciona esto?! Me tomas y me exprimes para luego hacerme a un lado?! Cual es tu problema?! No soy un jugue…!-

-Quieres callarte maldición…?- lo interrumpe un poco mas severo tapando su boca con fastidio, el menor queda quieto y en silencio, Saitama mira a los lados. -Sonic… Escuchas algo?-

Aún con la mano de su jefe sobre su boca impidiéndole hablar, el menor ladea la cabeza en negación, molesto pero al mismo tiempo extrañado por su actitud.

-...Exacto.-

* * *

Apenas pudo distinguirla una furiosa descarga de intriga recorrió su cuerpo en forma de escalofrío, terminando en una pequeña sonrisa de curiosidad decorando su rostro junto a un ligero e infantil rubor, Genos podía sentir fascinación por las cosas mas simples y esta no sería la excepción, cubierta por una gruesa estela de enigma estaba al final de un estrecho pasillo a unos pocos seis escalones mas arriba de él, las paredes a los lados estaban forradas con un suave tapiz barroco en blanco y negro pero el objeto de su intriga estaba al fondo de aquel extraño escenario, era otra puerta, pero esta era de un intenso color rojo carmín que le recordaba a la extraña tonalidad que los ojos de Saitama parecían tener en ciertas ocasiones.

El menor mira hacía atrás y luego a los lados asegurándose que nada ni nadie lo viera, luego vuelve a fijar la mirada sobre ella, tenía un estilo muy victoriano y era notablemente antigua por el aspecto ligeramente desgastado de la superficie, si bien la morada de su maestro estaba repleta de curiosa ornamenta había algo sobre esa puerta que por alguna razón hizo sentir a Genos profundamente maravillado, quizás el poderoso contraste de los colores, la fría corriente de aire que salía por debajo del umbral, el resplandor en el borde inferior, o el suave olor a tabaco dulce que podía percibir de esta. Algo abrumado el menor tenía un fuerte sentimiento de que no debía estar ahí, pero al mismo tiempo la imagen frente a sí era inexplicablemente cautivadora como nada que había visto en la casa de Saitama hasta ese punto, en su infinita ingenuidad no sabía que se había topado con el rincón mas oscuro y secreto de aquella extraña dimensión en la que ahora vivía, tan oscuro y secreto como lo que su maestro le ocultaba tan celosamente.

Lento y con sus piernas algo temblorosas, Genos subió los escalones mientras la madera crujía ligeramente bajo sus pies, su mirada se fijó en el pomo de la puerta tan dorado como sus ojos y reluciente al punto de reflejar su expectante rostro de fascinación, cuando lo toma intenta girarlo con suavidad, percatándose por su frigidez que estaba bajo llave, cuando trata de empujar la puerta nota que apenas se movía un poco y le daba la solida sensación de que estaba empujando una pared, lo que le dio a entender que estaba fuertemente cerrada mas allá del seguro, se puso de rodillas intentando ver por el ojo de la cerradura, pero contrario a lo que creería divisar, apenas pudo distinguir a la lejanía la ventana circular que se podía apreciar desde fuera de la casa en la cumbre del piso superior, apuntando al hecho inequívoco de que esa habitación debía ser el ático.

-Genos…?- preguntó casi en un susurro, muy audible al punto de parecer rasgar el silencio que se había armado en el lugar, en su voz el rubio percibía un extraño tono entre confusión y sorpresa, un ligero nudo se había armado en su estómago porque por alguna razón sentía que lo habían capturado haciendo algo malo, cuando giro el rostro hacia él algo nervioso y con sudor en su frente notó la inquietante intensidad que proyectaba la mirada de su maestro sobre él, el mayor arquea una ceja y entre abre la boca como buscando que decir mientras sus ojos se pasean desde el rostro alarmado de Genos hasta su mano en la perilla de la puerta, estaba en el último lugar donde quería verlo.

-Sensei…?- pregunto también el menor improvisando una sonrisa avergonzada, quizás con el mismo tono de sorpresa que su maestro había usado hacía apenas segundos. Saitama instintivamente ladea el rostro a los lados solo para asegurarse que nadie estuviera alrededor a pesar de saber que estaban solos, luego vuelve a mirarlo serio y silencioso con sus penetrantes ojos perforando los suyos por unos largos segundos que al rubio le parecieron una eternidad.

 _*Que haces aquí…?*_ medita en su cabeza mientras su ceño se iba frunciendo lentamente. _*Porque estás aquí? Quien te hablo de este lugar…?*_

-S-sensei…?- escucha al rubio decir nuevamente, Genos traga saliva torturado por cada segundo de silencio que su padrino guardaba, el cual cierra los ojos y se pasa una mano por la nuca con cierta expresión entre fastidio y confusión, su cabeza dolía por la ola de preguntas que impetuosamente abarrotaron su cabeza, deja escapar un profundo suspiro a modo de sacar el atisbo de ansiedad que sentía en su interior lo cual envió escalofríos a modo de advertencia por la espalda del rubio, Saitama pensó que al final algunas cosas simplemente estaban supuestas a pasar, si bien Genos no parecía haber visto nada de ''ese lugar'' no podía darse el lujo de ser descuidado, así que opto por la cautela, cuando vuelve a alzar la vista estira una de esas sonrisas estrambóticas que tanto lo caracterizaban, una sonrisa parecida a la de Garou pero única a su manera, extraña e inusual al punto de dejar algo incomodo a Genos, la había visto en pocas ocasiones pero aún no se acostumbraba a ella.

-...Qué haces allá arriba campeón?- pregunto dulce y melodiosamente.

-Yo… em…- titubea, pero el sonido de la madera crujiendo bajo los pies de su maestro que lentamente se acercaba a él lo tenían mas que nervioso. –Lo siento, no podía encontrar mi celular…-

-Y que te hace pensar que esta allá adentro?- pregunta con tono mas serio cuando ya se encontraba frente a él, Genos estaba ahora acorralado entre su sombra y la puerta, y no tenía la mas mínima idea de que hacer o que decir, de hecho, ni siquiera entendía porque Saitama que era siempre tan amable y comprensivo de repente se veía tan tétrico y amenazador, llevaba una extraña sonrisa pero había una oscuridad tan turbia, casi maligna en su mirada que no creía haber visto nunca en él.

-P-perdón, me topé con este lugar mientras lo buscaba, no quería ser intruso…- balbucea notablemente incomodo, su voz parece temblar al hablar, esta entre el miedo que le proyectaba su padrino y el temor de ofenderle de algún modo, porque si bien era bienvenido en esa mansión eso no implicaba ir de fisgón por el lugar, y para el colmo se podía decir que lo habían capturado con las manos en la masa.

Lo siguiente que Genos ve es su mano acercándose a él, un vago recuerdo no muy amigable de su niñez llega a su mente, por eso cierra los ojos con fuerza pensando que quizás iba a golpearlo o lastimarlo de algún modo, pero muy contrario a ello, Saitama volvió a despeinar algo brusco los cabellos del menor como acostumbraba a hacer cuando quería molestarlo un poco, cuando Genos levanta la mirada asombrado su sonrisa y mirada eran muy diferentes, eran cálidas y amigables, como la imagen tan sana y serena que tenía de él.

-Jajajaja, ''intruso''?- lo escucha reír, lo cual lo hace sentir mucho mas aliviado y calma la arritmia en potencia que estaba sufriendo. –Campeón eres un poco tonto lo sabías?-

-No… no estas molesto…?- titubea, Saitama ladea el rostro y lo mira casi conmovido.

-Molesto? Claro que no, esta casa también es tuya ahora.- afirma con extraña amabilidad. –¿No se nos hace tarde? Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote, tenemos una cita con tu doctor no es así?-

-Eh…? Ah! Demonios Kuseno va a matarme…!- se lamenta alarmado. –*suspiro* Esta bien, el estará acostumbrado a estas alturas...-

-Y casi puedo adivinar porque.- se burla el calvo. –En cualquier caso, nos vamos?-

Acto seguido el mayor toma su mano, y por un segundo quizás Genos estaba dispuesto a irse, pero estando mucho mas calmado y cómodo que en un principio nuevamente fue invadido por el misterio y la magia que la puerta carmín detrás de él desplegaba, cuando se detiene y Saitama vuelve a mirar en su dirección sus ojos parecían brillar de la intriga que le producía.

-La verdad yo… Quería preguntarte algo primero...- afirma pausadamente.

-...Si campeón?-

-…Que es esta habitación…?- pregunta finalmente vencido por la curiosidad.

 _*...Mi pequeño pedazo del infierno...*_ pensó el mayor, después de todo las cosas que pasaban en ese cuarto no tenían nada de castas, ni inocentes, ni mucho menos las consideraba moralmente correctas, pero detrás de aquella misteriosa puerta, cuando giraba la llave a 60 grados y escuchaba el crujir de la cerradura de triple anclaje hacer temblar la madera, Saitama era dios en persona.

-Porque quieres saber?- resopla entre una sonrisa irónica, era curiosamente una de las situaciones mas hilarantes con las que se había topado, ahí estaba a menos de un par de pasos entre quien era en realidad y quien pretendía ser con Genos, quizás Sonic tenía razón, era un hipócrita de primera.

-Es que… se ve un poco ''diferente'', ¿porque la puerta es roja? Y porque el tapiz alrededor?- preguntaba el menor sin pararse a medir, parecía un niño, no muy consiente del peso y el riesgo de sus palabras.

-Es mi… ático.- respondió con simplicidad al cabo de unos segundos de analizar su posición, era en esencia su ático pero no en practica.

-Ático?- repite el rubio.

-Si, sobre el tapiz y todo eso... cuando me mudé aquí la casa tenía otro estilo y mande a que hicieran una remodelación, pero al parecer obviaron esta parte, a mi realmente nunca me importo así que lo deje como estaba.- continua con seguridad, todo ese cuento era mentira, pero confiaba en que su talento como actor no lo traicionaría esta vez.

-Juh… No crees que se hubiera visto mejor en toda la casa?- opina finalmente el rubio, Saitama bendice su ingenuidad y reza porque su inocencia dure para siempre.

-Era muy ortodoxo realmente, Garou dijo que necesitaba modernizar un poco este lugar.-

-Se ve muy fino y elegante, incluso contra el resto de esta propiedad.- se queja, en realidad el ambiente que destilaba ese pequeño tramo de pasillo lo había echo sentir profundamente fascinado. –Es muy triste que este tan apartado, me hubiera gustado saber como se veía toda la casa con este estilo.-

-Bueno, cuando tengas casa propia entonces la decorarás como quieras.- suspira el lampiño con sonrisa amigable, Genos permanece en silencio unos segundos mirando algún punto extraviado en el suelo.

-Podemos entrar?- pregunta de repente.

-...Qué?- su temple parece quebrarse un poco, Saitama queda en blanco y siente frío en el estómago, con los enormes ojos interrogantes de su aprendiz sobre él.

-Me gustaría saber que hay adentro.- pide respetuosamente, pero Genos no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de la gravedad de su inocente solicitud.

-Ágh no eres curioso…-? continua el lampiño. –Decoraciones de navidad, ropa y abrigos viejos, mucho polvo, algún ratón muerto quizá, lo que se supone que haya en un ático Genos!-

-Entonces entramos?- vuelve a pedir, aunque se sintió algo extrañado porque detrás de aquella sonrisa el rostro de su maestro parecía algo tenso.

-...No, lo siento campeón.-

-...No?- alzo una ceja algo sorprendido, eran raras las ocasiones cuando su padrino le negaba algo, y no era quizás por haberse vuelto algo mimado en torno al trato que el mayor le daba, pero por una pequeñez tan trivial como creía que aquel cuarto era, realmente no entendía que razón tendría Saitama para negarse a mostrarle ese lugar.

-No, es muy tarde de todos modos, es hora de irnos.- se disculpa elusivo.

-Aw… esta bien sensei.- suspiro algo cabizbajo con tono resignado, a diferencia de Sonic, Genos siempre era así de obediente con él aunque no siempre estuviera de acuerdo, Saitama lo mira dolorido sintiéndose algo culpable como quien le niega un caramelo a un niño, pues el había desarrollado cierto carácter consentidor con su aprendiz, mas porque Genos a pesar de saber disimularlo, muchas veces se veía triste y apagado a causa de su condición, y hacerlo feliz le daba cierta paz mental que su poder y riqueza no le daban, por eso opto por lo mas adecuado en aquella situación, se inclina un poco hasta quedar a su altura y pone una mano sobre su cabeza, Genos vuelve a alzar la mirada hacía él, y Saitama le sonríe con esa dulzura fraternal con la que a veces le sonreía en ciertas ocasiones.

-*Suspiro*...Un día de estos, ok campeón?- afirma amablemente.

-Un día? Me lo enseñarás?-

-Si, pero primero dejame… em… ''limpiarlo'' un poco.-

-Lo prometes?- pregunta esperanzado, entonces Saitama desliza su mano desde su cabeza y se detiene a acomodar tiernamente unos pocos mechones detrás de su oreja, Genos no esta muy seguro como o porqué, pero bajo la cercanía de su rostro con el suyo no puede dejar de mirar desde su sonrisa apacible hasta sus suaves ojos carmesís, sus piernas se sienten algo débiles y tambaleantes, y su ritmo cardíaco solo parece aumentar bajo el tibio contacto de sus pieles, se sentía como una de las pubertas que solían acosarlo en su viejo apartamento.

-Lo prometo…- concluye el lampiño.

-Ah… Em…- titubea, balbucea, o farfulla? Era como si se le hubiera olvidado como hablar de un momento a otro.

-Hum?-

Ok, Ok, vámonos!- se apresura a decir, Genos rápidamente se ladea con la intensión de salir, casi llevándose al lampiño en el camino.

-Em… ok?- Pregunta Saitama confundido.

-Ok!- Lo escucha decir

 _ ***Que…. Que demonios**_ _ **fue eso**_ _ **?!***_ grita en su mente con una mano sobre su pecho, su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y sus mejillas habían adquirido un ligero tono rojizo que esperaba que el mayor no hubiera notado, en cambio Saitama lo mira un poco extrañado adelantarse por el pasillo, cundo finalmente el menor ya lleva cierta distancia suspira algo aliviado y se pasa una mano por la nuca, baja los mismos escasos 6 escalones que tan bien conocía y le hecha un último vistazo a la puerta escarlata de su ático, entrecierra un poco los ojos antes de cerrar la puerta principal, no sin antes asegurar esta con llave en mano.

-Lo siento campeón…- susurró, pensando que a pesar de las palabras que Genos le había dicho en Rainbow Bridge, _que lo seguiría_ , al final nada era tan simple, en el mundo de las estrellas la realidad era mucho mas oscura y turbia de lo que parecía a simple vista, si debía proteger a Genos de muchas cosas debía protegerlo mas que a nada de si mismo y esa habitación era la prueba de ello, había ''detalles'' que el menor simplemente no debía saber.

Finalmente se disponen a salir de la casa, Sonic los observa casi en cámara lenta mientras se adentraban en la claridad del exterior, el mayor con su caminar elegante, mirada firme y la cabeza bien alta, a su lado el menor, con sus ojos algo distantes fijos en el suelo, se veía ruborizado, con esa expresión algo tímida que por alguna razón hacía sentir rabia al mayordomo, era una imagen que a Sonic le fastidiaba en profundidad pues a diferencia de él, Genos destilaba una pureza e inocencia que simplemente nunca había tenido, ¿era esa la razón por la cual Saitama prefería la compañía del rubio mas que la suya?

 _*La gente débil te aburre eh…?*_ susurra en su cabeza, su labio inferior casi sangra de tan fuente que lo mordía. _*QUE ME DICES DE ÉL…?!*_

* * *

AÚN NO SE MARCHEN, TENGO COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE DECIR…

Primero que nada, e decidido crearme in facebook público, si quieren conversar conmigo, saludar, o simplemente estar atentos a cuando actualizo, pueden agregarme: id=100017377235012 (ustedes entren a su muro, vean el link, y donde dice id ponen eso y ahí estoy :p)

No esperen que me pase las 24 horas en él o le invierta tanto tiempo como mi facebook personal, pero lo reviso a diario, así que siéntanse libres de dejarme un mensaje (aunque sea de odio XDD) y yo les contestare en cuanto lo vea :3 me encantaría charlar con ustedes.

LISTOS PARA VER A KUSENO EN EL PROXIMO CAP?

RECUERDEN EL ÁTICO, EL ÁTICO ES IMPORTANTE… no es una habitación, es LA habitación… e_e...

Ahora es hora de ponerse serios… hay algo que me lleva preocupando algún tiempo y es que ustedes piensen que este es el clásico fic de violación donde la victima se termina enamorando de alguna manera milagrosa de su captor al estilo ''lo viola y luego se da cuenta que lo ama'', no, no voy a darles spoilers, pero este tipo de relaciones no funcionan así por mas que fantaseen algunos lo contrario, y trato que mis historias sean siempre lo mas realistas posibles, habrá romance y momentos lindos si pero no crean que esto sera todo felpudito y color rosa, allá arriba en los tags dice claramente que es categoría M y de género ANGST, solo diré que es por alguna razón no creen? e_e

OuÓ Por otro lado, sobre ''Sonic y Saitama'', esto no cuenta como spoiler en el curso de la historia, pero no, Sonic NO es un antagonista, es algo así como… un gato muy acostumbrado a los mimos y caricias de su amo, hasta que este trae otro a casa mas lindo y mas joven y deja de prestarle la atención a la que se había acostumbrado, obviamente esta celoso y en cierto grado odia al nuevo gatito, no es realmente su intención es solo su reacción al repentino cambio, mas o menos eso es lo que pasa.

Ok ya me calmo, ya era tiempo de que habláramos un poco de Genos no creen? Se que quizás estoy pecando de hacer esto demasiado dramático o ñoño, en especial la parte cuando describo los recuerdos de Genos, pero realmente siento la necesidad de hacerlo, no quiero crear el clásico personaje vacío sin nada de ofrecer, no quiero que mi historia sea el típico cretino abusador y la victima sin carácter ni personalidad que ''lo ama'' ( _ejem ejem… 50 sombras de grey…?_ _Soy una hater..._ ) perdonen ustedes XDD por otro lado, recién me e dado cuenta que este fic cumplió un año este 31 de enero e_e a la verga que el tiempo pasa rápido! (coño y aún no llegamos a la rikura… me avergüenzo, pero calmen sus fuegos internos people, ya no falta mucho) y se que actualizo lento pero entiendan que es un long fic, uno se toma su tiempo para escribirlo y luego es pulir y pulir hasta que saque brillo a la fuerza (para que ustedes ni review dejen :'v egoístas.) SORRY, SORRY estoy un poco peleona hoy, PAPARAZZI es casi mi ''Magnum Opus'' en cuanto a fics e escrito, y espero de verdad que lo estén disfrutando u_u no se cuantos en la audiencia escriben fics o novelas en general como esta humilde servidora, pero ya sabrán lo critico que es uno con su propio trabajo.

Romi si estas leyendo esto :p te adoro nena, gracias por el apoyo.

Panic where did you go? T-T i miss u...

Un saludo a Ima Matsuki, que es muy buena onda.

Anyway, besos, abrazos, los amo gente bonita, pásenla sensual :p se despide la reina impía hasta el siguiente cap.


End file.
